Wrought-Iron Cross
by bubbajack
Summary: AU. "Gather round children! Gather round and hear a tale of epic proportions! A tale of Gods and Men, Good and Evil, Madness and Sanity...and one Man turned godslayers' quest to right all wrongs he sees before him. Join me and hear the tale of the founding...of the Wrought-Iron Cross. ArcherxHarem fic multi genre fic. Rated M lemons in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrought-Iron Cross**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSN or Campione! **

**Ch.1: Reward of Punishment**

"Emiya-kun, watch out behind you!" Rin cried out in alarm.

But it was a warning that came too late for one Emiya Shirou as before he could think about moving several swords pierced his back making him stagger and fall onto his side facing his attacker.

"Archer...why?" Shirou wheezed out.

"To save you, and to save myself." The red clad Servant responded.

"What do you mean traitor?!" Arturia yelled at him from her still chained position.

"I may as well tell you seeing as hopefully soon it won't matter anyway as I will cease to exist. You see, I am not a normal Heroic Spirit, like those from the past. I am from the future, thirty years in the future to be exact." Archer told the two Masters and Servant.

"What, but that can't be! For someone to become a heroic spirit in this day and age is nearly impossible!" Rin said shocked.

"Nearly, being the key word Rin. Anyway, I was someone who wanted to be a Hero a Hero of Justice, someone who saved everyone no matter the cost...and it cost me everything; my friends, my life, even my ideals." Archer said bitterly.

"A Hero of Justice? No, it couldn't be...you can't be?" Rin said too afraid to finish her sentence.

"I can't be who, Emiya Shirou? Emiya Shirou the boy who always charges in head first to help people expect nothing in return? The same boy who, while being blinded by useless ideals couldn't see how much everyone around him cared about him? Or the same Emiya Shirou who would easily throw away his life for others without a second thought for his own safety? Including...including making a pact with Alaya to revive those who are already dead, becoming a Counter Guardian after death in the process."

"You made a pact with Alaya?" Rin asked more astonished my her Servants foolishness than anything, as all magi know that those who make pacts with Alaya in life get whatever they desire...but in death, they act as guardians of humanity destroying any threat to the human race as a whole... even if that threat is humanity itself.

"Indeed I did, and it was the worst mistake I ever made. But thankfully, that mistake is about to be undone." Archer said as he watched Shirou's breathing become shallower.

"You're wrong." Shirou gasped out before coughing up some blood and continuing "Even if I die here and you no longer exist that won't change one fundamental thing about you or me."

"And what is that?" Archer asked.

"That you, just like me are distorted. You can't help but want to save people who are in trouble it's who you are at your core...and why your Element and Origin is both Sword. You *cough* were reforged in that fire to protect others no matter what you say otherwise. That is why *cough cough* you became a Counter Guardian isn't it? You thought you could continue to save lives even after death?" the dying Shirou asked his embittered counterpart.

"Yes that was the original reason, but it doesn't matter now." Archer said firing a final arrow in between his past selves eyes silencing him forever.

There was a moment of shocked silence from both Rin and Saber and then they both cried out in outrage.

"You monster, how could you Archer?! Rin asked frantically as she cried tears.

"You will pay for this so I swear as a King." Arturia said coldly as she gazed upon the dead body of her former master.

Suddenly, shafts of light began emitting for Shirou's dead body and then all was consumed in an explosion of light...

* * *

"Well you've really done it this time Emiya." Said a whimsical feminine voice as his vision began to clear.

"Huh, who said that?" Archer said sitting up and finding himself in an all-white room, sitting down on a white leather couch. He looked to his right and found a woman with long, white hair and crimson eyes sitting behind a desk made out of white marble while she typed away furiously on a Macintosh laptop.

'_Illya?'_ Archer thought before he noticed she was older, at least in her thirties before he asked "Who are you, and where am I, and how did you know my name?" he asked.

"Well you're correct in assuming I'm not Illyasviel von Eisenbern, but I digress. I suppose some introductions are in order. I am Akasha better known to you mages as the Root." She said giving him a warm smile.

Archer blinked twice and then said dumbly "The root is a woman?" causing her to laugh.

"Oh no not at all, I am simply formatting myself in a way you can comprehend. I must say though, congratulations are in order, you are the first person in all of recorded history to defy fate and actually do something I didn't account for by going back in time, killing your past self, and erasing your own existence." She said chuckling as if she had just been told a good joke.

"Umm, thank you?" Archer asked confused at what was going on, as he thought he was supposed to cease to exist, not end up talking to the Root herself.

"Well thing about the whole cease to exist bit is, I think that would be letting you off too easy. So I've decided to grant you a special punishment slash reward for being the first person to entertain me so much and cause me the headache of having to alter the destinies of several hundred thousand people." Akasha told him reading his thoughts.

When Archer heard that his eyes widened for a moment and then closed as he sighed and said "So then even after all that, my plan was for nothing? Typical." He said in his sarcasm heavy voice.

"Oi, don't say that till you hear what you're getting into!" Akasha pouted.

Archer rolled his eyes at her antics but nodded saying "Alright what is this punishment that is also a reward?"

"That's the spirit! Now, what I've come up with is rather elegant I think. You will be reincarnated in a different universe as one Godou Kusanagi whose destiny is even greater than your own. You will however keep all of your current memories' and skills." Akasha told him.

Archer narrowed his eyes and said "That's the punishment isn't it? Being forced to fulfill this boy's role in his place and continue to protect people."

"Is it, I'm not really sure, but it's all in how you look at it I suppose." She said with a shrug.

"Well it's not like I have much of a choice do I?" Archer asked rhetorically.

"Nope, none at all." She said still smiling.

"Damn you, alright fine then. When do I get started on my punishment slash reward?" he asked his voice full of sarcasm and anger.

"Right after you read over and memorize the contents of this file." She told him sweetly either not hearing or more than likely ignoring his tone of voice, and pushing a cream colored file toward him.

He picked up the thin folder and after opening it read the contents:

Name: Kusanagi Godou

Age: 14

Hair color: Black

Eye color: brown

Height: 167cm (Five foot four inches)

Weight: 58kg (127lbs.)

Family: Ichirou Kusanagi (Grandfather)

Shizuka Kusanagi (Sister)

Chiyo Kusanagi (Grandmother [Deceased])

Mayo Kusanagi (Mother)

Genzou Kusanagi (Father)

Sakura Kouzuki (Cousin)

Hobbies: Baseball, pitcher position

Notable skills: He has extremely good luck and a good if unintentional way with women.

Archer raised his eyebrow at that last part and asked "Good if unintentional way with women? What does that...Oh don't tell me he's a-"Archer began his eyes widening in realization only for Akasha to smile at him and respond "Enjoy dealing with Godou-kun's Harem Emiya-san!" she said cheerfully before she hit a big red button that was not on her desk a moment ago, which caused Archer to get the feeling he was freefalling out of the sky.

* * *

'_Damn that woman. Something tells me my life just got a whole lot more complicated. Would it have to too much to ask for my existence to just end? Of course it would; as apparently as even when I win, I still lose.'_ He thought bitterly as his body raced towards the pavement.

As he got closer he could make out the scene of an accident down below. A blue minivan had run a red-light, and would've hit some poor little girl if the peron she was walking with hadn't pushed her out of the way at the last second, and taking the full brunt of the speeding car as it hit him and kept on going.

Archer could tell from this distance two things about the boy: One he was FUBARed as his bones in his arms and legs were broken in several places and bending in a way they were not supposed to, his face was a mishmash of swelling an lacerations and he had a piece of three inch glass sticking out of his gut, he was also likely brain-dead as he was not moving or making any kind of noise. The second thing Archer noticed was that the person lying in the middle of the road bleeding all over the place was one Godou Kusanagi his new identity.

When Archer saw this he thought _'Damn you, damn you, damn you...DAMN YOU AKASHA!'_ before his soul was sucked into the empty shell of a body.

Then, the next thing he felt was pain, deep exquisite, excruciating, and nearly indescribable pain in every part of his being. Oh, how it sucked to be Godou Kusanagi right now. But sadly Archer didn't have a choice in the matter.

'_Well, this is certainly part of the punishment Akasha was talking about.'_ Archer thought dryly as he slowly began to breath in and out compartmentalizing the pain and stuffing it to the back of his mind so he could think clearly, a technique he learned from his sensei in the Executors' Ceil.

"Big Brother, Big Brother can you hear me?!" A childlike voice asked frantically.

'_Big Brother, oh right he has as sister Shizuka's her name if I remember correctly. Well this should be a new experience for me, having an actual younger sister, then again; I did have Illya but she was only around for a year and that was hardly enough time to...Focus Shirou! Now is not the time to drag Illya up, focus on reassuring the little girl.'_ The Counter Guardian thought chastising himself.

Archer forced his sequestered bodies' eyes open and managed to smile at the young girl who was frantically shaking his shoulder and yelling at him to wake up. "Now how could I hope to sleep through all of the ruckus your making?" he asked her softly, his voice full of pain and just a hint of sarcasm.

"Big Brother you're alright!" she yelled out relieved before she bopped him on the head with her fist and started yelling at him "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PUSHING ME OUT OF THE WAY TO BE HIT BY THAT CAR, YOU IDIOT!"

"Sorry brat; next time I'll just let you get hit and save you the trouble of having to lecture me from doing stupid things, that sound good to you?" he asked in a sarcasm and pain filled voice.

"I-I'm not saying I don't appreciate you saving me idiot, I just don't want you to end up like this for my sake." She said quietly.

"Oi, don't worry about it, though if you could do me one small favor?" He asked.

"Sure what is it?" Shizuka asked.

"For the love of the Root, call an ambulance if you haven't already! This hurts like hell!" he ground out in a pain filled voice.

"R-right." Shizuka said whipping out her cellphone, and seven minutes later an ambulance arrived and took them both to the hospital...

* * *

'_How long have I been here now? Almost two months and I finally get to go home? Or should I say check out my new home for the first time?'_ Archer thought to himself as he sat in a hospital bed in a room that he had become very familiar with over the past month and a half. It was a quaint room only big enough for a single patient and some guests; it had enough room for the bed, a bathroom, two chairs and a good view from seven stories up.

Shizuka visited every day after school with her grandfather and he helped her with her homework as she told him about her day, on the weekends she would always bring a basket full of food and some dvds from the house for the two of them to watch. Apparently, Godou was a fan of sport related movies as Shizuka constantly brought ones like Angels in the Outfield, Rudy, and Gridiron Gang for them to watch along with horror flicks which were Shizuka's favorites when he asked her about them. Personally he preferred a good action movie himself, but he wasn't going to complain.

'_Hmm I might want to consider expanding Kusanagi's movie repertoire a bit when I get the chance.'_ He thought as to not have any of the Terminator, Mad Max, Highlander, or Jet Lee, or Chow Yung Fat movies as part of his collection felt wrong on some kind of base level to Archer.

Suddenly his door opened and in came Shizuka with her grandfather trailing behind_. 'They are your sister and grandfather.' _He reminded himself.

"Shizuka-chan, Ojii-san how are you both doing today?" he asked neutrally.

"We're doing fine Big Brother, ready to go home? She asked.

"I've been ready since two weeks ago Shizuka." He responded sarcastically.

"Oi big brother, it's not my fault the doctors wanted to keep you here two extra weeks to try and figure out how you healed so fast." She huffed at him.

"Your right, it's just annoying though." The secret Emiya said.

"Well it's over with now, so there is no use continuing to complain about it." Ichirou said sagely.

"True enough, well if everything is ready let's go." "Godou" said walking towards the door.

* * *

He found the house the Kusanagi's lived in to be nice, though not what he expected it to be. It was rather large yet not larger than his old house left to him by Kiritsugu by a long shot; it was still larger than most houses as it had three living floors and an attic instead of the usual two as Archer found when he used Structural Analysis on the house. Godou Kusanagis' room was on the second floor along with Shizuka's while the top floor apparently housed gramps's room as well as near infinite amounts of books on folklore from this and other countries, which Archer found interesting, at least when it came to the weapons from around the world.

Archer began familiarizing himself more intimately with the house using the excuse that the accident left him a "little fuzzy on certain things", he had begun checking out certain things that "pinged" on his radar on the third floor. Opening the third door on his left from the landing he came into what looked like gramps' trophy room. A bookcase full of old tomes sat next to one wall and even a few swords hung on the wall one of which was Colada a rapier with a simple crossguard that was sharped to points and possessed the ability to become swifter in its users hand as their bravery and confidence increased. It was one of the rapiers of El Cid, its sister sword Tizona was already in the Blade Works.

Having his fill of gazing at the sword, Archer turned his attention to what drew him up here in the first place: A stone tablet. Not that he knew that's what it was when he did a Structural Analysis on the house, but something gave off an aura of "power" in the place that he could feel and it was coming from the tablet. Strangely, he couldn't grasp its history like he could when he looked at most objects.

_'So that means that this tablet must be of divine origin. But how did the old man get his hands on such a thing?'_ he wondered as he reached for the object.

"See something you like?" An old voice asked.

"Godou" turned in surprise to find his grandfather Ichirou standing in the doorway, smiling at him. Ichirou was a tall fit man in his in his late seventies with greying black hair and a wrinkled, yet kind face. He was wearing a simple outfit of beige khaki pants with a belt, brown loafers, and a blue work shirt.

Walking over to his perceived grandson, Ichirou stood in front of the same piece that he was about to pick up admiring it for a second before saying "Fascinating tablet isn't it, it's from Greece you know? When I was younger, I and a few colleges went on an expedition and came back with this."

"Ah well then, it must have quite a history then, being from Greece and all?" "Godou" asked conversationally.

"Oh, yes indeed you see this tablet depicts the fall of Prometheus after he stole fire from Olympus and granted it to mortals." Ichirou said pointing out the crude depiction of a bearded man being assaulted by an eagle.

"Ah, I remember that story." "Godou" said nodding.

"Oh really, I don't recall ever telling you about it before, nor have you ever shown much interest in folklore from other countries." Ichirou said turning and looking his grandson in the eyes.

'_It was a trap, and I walking right into it. Well played old man, very clever.'_ Archer thought, bumping him up a few notches in respect in the former Counter Guardians book.

"Well then, this would usually be the part where I get hostile and wonder about who you are wouldn't it?" Ichirou asked politely.

"Usually yes." Emiya affirmed with a nod asking "What gave me away?" before he sat down in a chair in front of the man's desk.

"Oh, well besides knowing about myths from Greece you mean? Your whole sarcastic yet kind attitude is the complete opposite of my grandson. Poor boy is so dense the only way he could figure out anyone is upset with him is if they were giving off killing intent in which case..."Ichirou said trailing off.

"It's already too late." Emiya finished for him leaving the elder Japanese man to nod sagely.

"Indeed, I have some questions for you if you don't mind Mr..." Ichirou began.

After a long moment of silence in which the older man felt he was being judged by the younger as a possible threat the young man said "Just call me Archer for now."

"Archer, so you are fond of the bow then, whatever you are?" Ichirou asked taking the fact that his grandson seemingly was possessed in stride.

"Yes you could say that, as for what I am; well I am a reincarnated soul that because of certain circumstances, was allowed to keep the memories and skillset of his past self." Archer said giving him the condensed version.

The older man let out an impressed whistle before saying "Damn boy, what god did you have on your side to grant you that boon?"

"Actually, it's more like who did I piss off enough to want to reincarnate me with all my skills and memories." Archer corrected.

The old man winced at that thought, nodding gravely before asking "Do you regret whatever it is you did to get here?"

"No, can't say that I do. In the end what I did was a necessary evil, I hold no regrets as I have nothing back where I came from to miss and thus nothing to regret." Archer stated factually.

"I see, well then is my grandson that is to say is he..." Ichirou began only for Archer to hold up a hand for silence.

After a moment he spoke "Your grandson's body was already vacant when I was forced into it, there is no other presence in this shell but my own."

"I see, thank you for at least putting my mind at ease knowing the boy isn't possessed." Ichirou said becoming silent for a moment before asking "Now the question is, what do you plan to do from here on out?"

"Would it be too difficult for me to stay here, acting like Shizuka's older brother?" Archer asked.

"Technically, No it wouldn't I suppose. Your new behavior could always be explained away as a byproduct of the accident. But is that really what you want?" Ichirou asked his guest.

"Why not, I need some time to adjust to the changes in this world, get your grandson's body up to scratch, and familiarize myself with then norms of this place." Archer told the old man.

"I see, well then welcome to the family Archer-san. When you feel prepared, come see me and I may have some work for you, nothing difficult just deliveries but the items of a sensitive nature."

Archer hesitated for a moment then threw caution to the winds and asked "Items of divine power similar to the tablet there?"

Ichirou's eyes widened slightly before he began to chuckle responding "Yes quite similar to the tablet."

"I see, yes I may be willing to deliver such things to the right people, but only if I know who they are and what they want them for beforehand. It wouldn't sit well with me to hand over something dangerous to a madman. In fact, if I had found out that I had been used in such a fashion I imagine that both parties responsible would be killed quite horribly." He told his new grandfather coldly.

"My, my, your quite blunt aren't you? No need to worry about me handing anything over to anyone evil though unless a Campione orders me to that is."

"Campione? What is a Campione?" Archer asked unfamiliar with the term

"Ah, you are unfamiliar with the term? Well they are also known as a God Kings, a Rakshasa Raja, devil kings, supreme lords, Kings; but are most commonly called Campione. They are humans who managed to say a Heretic God, a God that has stepped out of his or her own myths to wreak havoc in the mortal world, only those with high spiritual power can see their actual form, while to others they take the form of a natural disaster; and when a Campione defeats a Heretic God he takes their divine powers known as Authorities." Ichirou explained as if giving a lecture.

'_Ok so this universe is in the Age of Gods still and humans who manage to kill a God, provided they can actually see it for what it is, become similar to an avatar of that god via attaining its abilities upon its defeat.' _ Archer reasoned.

He voiced his thoughts to his elder who said "Indeed, that is mostly correct except for the part about becoming avatars it equates to stealing their powers than being given them willingly by the gods they defeat." Ichirou corrected.

"I see, I may want to try this god hunting for myself sometime." Archer said as he imagined gods coming to the physical realm were quite dangerous.

"You can't possibly be serious, can you?" Ichirou asked incredulously, seeing the deadpan serious look on the boy's face he said "Well I guess so, you're a mage then?"

Archer nodded in response saying "The term we use where I come from is Magi, but yes I can use magic, and the only reason I am being so loose lipped about all of this is because I assume you are somehow connected to the magical community, seeing as you not only have an A-rank artifact, but also a C-ranked Noble Phantasm in your possession."

"I'm sorry, A-rank artifact, C-rank Noble Phantasm?" Ichirou asked apparently it was his turn to be confused by terminology he had never heard before.

"Where I come from, we have a ranking system that ranks everything from spells to magical artifacts, to magic circuits. Magic Circuits by the way are like a nervous system connected to the soul that when used allow mages to preform magic, at least where I'm from." Archer said answering his question before he could ask it.

"I see, so you form your magic internally then instead of externally using the Mana in the air like mages do here then. Quite fascinating really, but you were saying about the ranking system?" Ichirou said becoming quite intrigued.

"Yes the ranking system, it goes from E, all the way up to A except if something is in a class of its own in which case that item or spell would be considered EX in a class of its own.

"I see, makes sense. So the tablet being of divine nature is extremely powerful then, what about the other term you used Noble Phantasm was it?" Ichirou said asking for clarification.

"Yes, a Noble Phantasm it the crystalized embodiment of a hero, someone who did something so great in life that his soul was recorded in the Throne of Heroes which exists outside of space and time, that sword there-"Archer said pointing to the rapier on the wall "-is Colada on of the two blades of El Cid, as such it is a C-ranked Noble Phantasm with extreme defensive abilities." Archer finished.

"Is that thing really that special? I've had it for years it was given to me as a gift from a friend but I never had any idea..." Ichirou began in wonder only for Shizuka's voice to be heard calling from downstairs.

"Grandpa, big brother, dinner is ready!"

"We'll be right down Shizuka!" Archer called to her.

"Looks like we'll have to finish comparing notes another day huh old man?" Archer asked.

"So it seems, but don't think that I'm going to let this go so easily my boy; as once I set my mind to knowing something its rather hard to get me to let go."

"Heh, heh, heh, you remind me of a certain someone." He said making his way out of the study.

"Who?" Ichirou asked.

"An old friend I'll likely never see again." He responded leaving the old man perplexed as he made his way down to dinner.

* * *

_'Dinner was good.'_ Archer thought as he finished off his last bowl of white rice that accompanied grilled fish and miso soup.

'_But I could do better. Still, for someone her age, Shizuka is quite the little homemaker.'_ He thought eyeing the young ten year old who cooked dinner all by herself.

"Ani-chan, is there rice on my face or something, cause you've been staring at me the past five minutes now." Shizuka said with her hands now on her hips glaring, getting Archers' attention to the fact that he had indeed been caught staring at her.

"Sorry Shizuka, I just couldn't help but think that in a few years I'm going to have to be beating the guys off with a stick as good as your cooking is, maybe I should start digging holes out back to you know, hide the bodies?" He asked.

"Big Brother I'm too young to be thinking about boys yet! Also, no killing any potential boyfriends I may or may not have!" She said threatening him with a soup ladle.

"Alright, alright no killing...I'll just maim them in a way that they can never have children." He said before he left the room as Shizuka tried to figure out what he meant.

It wasn't five seconds till he'd made it back upstairs to continue his conversation with gramps that her heard Shizuka yell "BIG BROTHER YOU PERVERT!"

Chuckling he said to himself "I think I may just like it here yet."

* * *

It was the next day, and Godou had decided after looking through his closet and dresser drawers that he need a new wardrobe after his "accident". Ichirou of course realized that this new personality must have his own taste in clothing gave him more than enough money for a new wardrobe on the condition that he take Shizuka with him and spend the day with her.

"So Big Brother, where did the sudden need for a new look come from?" Shizuka asked as the two made their way around the local mall.

"The accident I suppose." Seeing she didn't understand he elaborated "Sometimes something happens to someone that changes them their perception on things their views, and sometimes even one's own ideals can become twisted by such changes." He said bitterly at the end.

"Big Brother...Hey Big Brother are you mad at me?" Shizuka asked out of the blue.

"Huh, what would make you think that Shizuka?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Well it's just that, ever since the accident you've become cynical and sarcastic all the time compared to how you used to be so I thought that..." Shizuka trailed off unable to continue as she looked down at her shoes.

The Archer of the Fifth Holy Grail War sighed before he dropped to one knee and said a gently as he could "Shizuka, look at me. Look at me Shizuka." He said again when she didn't comply.

This time she did look up showing the unshed tears in her eyes. Archer sighed again before saying "Shizuka remember when I said sometimes something happens that changes a person?"

Shizuka nods silently.

"Well like I said the accident changed me before I was idealistic, thinking everyone was kind and there was no way anything bad could ever happen to me, well then I got a rude awakening in the form of a six-hundred pound piece of steel pushing eighty in a school zone." He said dryly.

"But if you hadn't pushed me out of the way then-"she began only to be cut off by Archer saying "Then you would've died, and what kind of brother would I be if I let that happen?" he asked her rhetorically.

"So then you're not mad at me?" Shizuka asked quietly sniffling a little.

"No, now c'mon I see something over there I'd like to check out." Her brother said leading her over to what turned out to be a sweet shop that sold candy from all over the world.

'_He brought me here to cheer me up.'_ Shizuka realized after he let her buy a near obscene amount of candy.

"Thanks Big Brother." Shizuka said happily.

"For what, I went in there specifically to look for a cook book, it was just coincidence that they had the largest selection of candy known to man." He said waving off her thanks with a somewhat reasonable excuse.

An excuse which wasn't fooling Shizuka for one minute, but if he wanted to "act cool" she decided to let him.

* * *

They were now exiting the mall and she had to admit her brother looked good in his new outfit. He was now wearing a pair of black sneakers and jeans held up by a belt also black, along with a dark grey t-shirt and to top it all off he put on a red long coat he found in his changing room. He also picked up several copies of his current outfit minus the coat. All in all, Shizuka thought that her brother looked rather dashing in his new ensemble.

"I had fun today brother." Shizuka said sincerely.

"Yeah me too, it was nice to just be around people and be able to relax for once." He said.

"I know what you mean, usually the crowds can be so annoying but today they weren't so bad."

"Hn." Archer said grunting in agreement not bothering to correct her by say that what he meant was he didn't have to "kill" any of the humans he'd been around today.

"Do you think we can do this again sometime?" Shizuka asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but don't expect to get candy everytime though. I'd just hate to be responsible for your teeth rotting to their cores." He said sarcastically.

"Haha very funny big brother, you're hilarious" Shizuka said firing back with her own sarcasm.

"Well what can I say, I try my best. C'mon brat, let's go home, and I'm cooking tonight." He told her.

"What? But last time you tried to cook you nearly burned down the house!" Shizuka said becoming frantic.

"That was years ago I'm sure." Archer said waving her concern off as something that happened a long time ago.

"Try two months brother, the whole reason you got hit by a car to begin with is because you tried to cook forcing me to go out and buy more groceries to make dinner." The little girl deadpanned.

Those words made Archer stop, and slowly to the point that it was creepy, turn and face Shizuka with a beyond serious look on his face.

"Shizuka..." he said seriously.

"Yes big brother?" she asked curiously.

"I promise if you let me cook tonight, not only will I not burn anything but it will be the best meal you've ever had." He said with absolute conviction.

"Well...only if you promise to let me be in the kitchen with you, to you know supervise just in case?" she compromised.

"Fair enough." He said as he began to march home he was now a man with a new mission...proving he could damn well cook with the best of them!

* * *

Shizuka was amazed as she watched he brother work in the kitchen at a speed she couldn't even manage while she stood by with the fire extinguisher at the ready. Except, it certainly seemed like he knew what he was doing this time around, as he was using all the implements properly and measuring, browning, and baking like it was second nature to him.

When all was said and done her couldn't boil water brother had cooked a simply divine smelling lasagna for dinner from scratch no less!

"Big Brother?" Shizuka groaned out having eaten too much of the amazing dish.

"Yes Shizuka?" She could hear the mirth in his voice from where she was laying down, her stomach stuffed to the brim.

"That was amazing." She managed to get out between another groan.

"It was indeed fabulous well done Godou." Ichirou complimented.

"Thanks you two, well I had better clean up." He said as he started gathering plates only for Shizuka to suddenly take them out of his hands saying "You cooked dinner, I'll clean up. Go pick out a movie for us to watch after I'm done will you?" she asked as she finished clearing the table.

Knowing it was pointless to argue with her, Archer did as he was told and to his surprise found some action movies while looking through the family dvd collection. Then he stumbled upon what he considered the Holy Grail of action movies.

'_They actually did it, I can't believe it...'_ he thought in wonder as he held up a Blu-ray copy of The Expendables starring Stallone, Eric Roberts, Dolph Lundgren, Jet Li, Mickey Rourke, Gary Daniels, Bruce Willis and Arnold Schwarzenegger, as well as more recent stars such as Randy Couture, Jason Statham, Terry Crews, and Steve Austin.

"I think...I think I'm gonna love it here." Archer said to himself as he placed the holy item reverently on the Blu-ray player and anxiously waited for Shizuka to arrive...

* * *

**End of chapter**

**Length: 5,931 words**

* * *

**AN: Yo everybody, sup? I'm Bubbajack and this this is my contribution to the Campione/FSN crossover part of the site. Now, I'm sure some of you are miffed that Shirou is dead...well get over it. I've always preferred EMIYA over Shirou for several reasons, the main one being Emiya is a Realist while Shirou is an Idealist. The difference between the two in case you didn't know is a realist is one who is inclined to literal truth and pragmatism or a practitioner of artistic or philosophic realism. An idealist however is defined as one whose conduct is influenced by ideals that often conflict with practical considerations, or one who is unrealistic and impractical; a visionary. **

**So you see Emiya no matter how jaded he comes off as is much, MUCH, more down to earth than Shirou could ever hope to be as he chooses to stick to his ideals. I'm not saying Shirou's ideals are bad per say, but there is a fine line between courage and stupidity and Shirou crossed that line more often than naught to me. Besides all that Emiya has Shirou's full arsenal already so eh, why not right? **

**In case you didn't notice Godou is currently 14 which means this takes place two years before canon starts. Why? Well because I wanted to mess with known canonical events for the heck of it mostly. **

**Anyway, till next time, Stay cool, Stay Sexy, Stay Active, and Stay away from your local Heretic Gods! Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrought-Iron Cross**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSN or Campione!**

* * *

**Ch.2: Apotheosis...**

"Big brother, it's time to get up for school or you're going to be late!" Shizuka said marching into his room.

"Hmm, five more minutes..."Archer said bleary eyed as he sleepily stared at Shizuka in her school girl sailor uniform.

"Big brother, if you don't get up breakfast is going to be cold and you're going to be late for class!" She said shaking a finger at him scolding.

"Alright I'm up, just stop being so Moe so early in the morning, I don't think I can take it." Archer grumbled.

"Oh, you think I look cute in this?" Shizuka asked spinning around once for him to see.

"Your adorable, now get out so I can get dressed please." Archer requested.

"Well fine, if that's how you want to be brother." Shizuka said obviously faking anger and marching to the door before slamming it closed.

'_Maybe it's because I'm tired from staying up all night tracing, but I could've sworn Shizuka's cheeks were flushed.' _Archer thought as he got dressed into his school uniform.

"I just hope that wasn't the case. Ah, who am I kidding, things like that only happen in eroges right?" he said as he finished getting ready for school and headed downstairs.

As our hero made his way into the kitchen he found gramps and Shizuka already eating breakfast. Taking a seat at the table he said "Good morning you two." he then began to eat his meal in silence.

"Morning Godou, sleep well?" Ichirou asked as he thumbed through the daily newspaper.

"Yeah it's good to be back in my own bed I suppose." He said lying through his teeth with a smile for Shizuka's sake.

"Yes, I suppose so. Anyway, the two of you had best get going to school." Ichirou said to his grandchildren.

"Yeah, guess so. Later gramps! C'mon Shizuka, let's get going before we're late." Archer said grabbing her by the hand and dragging her out the door...

* * *

"Big brother I know it's been awhile since you came to school but you almost got us lost on the way here!" Shizuka complained, as the two of them rushed towards the school, which functioned as both the elementary and middle school.

"I make one wrong turn after being gone for two months..." Archer began only for Shizuka to give him a glare and say "You took a left instead of a right when leaving our house brother."

"Right, like I said one wrong turn." Archer replied cheekily.

"Uh whatever, but if I'm late for class and ruin my perfect attendance, you're gonna pay! Brother or not!" she threatened.

"It's fine we're here already see?" he said pointing out the fact that they indeed had arrived at the school gates with time to spare.

"Phew, for a minute there I thought we weren't gonna make it." Shizuka said relieved.

"You almost didn't you know?" Said a quiet yet serene sounding voice. Archer immediately locked onto the source while moving in front of Shizuka out of reflex.

Standing in front of them was a girl in a middleschooler's sailor uniform with long chestnut colored braids framing her heart shaped face and the rest of her hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, and stopping at the small of her back. Not sensing any killing intent he quickly stepped forward with a smile asking "We aren't late then?"

"No you- oh hello there Shizuka-chan!" the older girl greeted politely.

"Oh, Mariya-sempai it's you!" Shizuka said happily.

'_Huh Mariya-sempai, did I miss something here?'_ Archer thought to himself.

"Eh-hem, not to interrupt but who are you again?" Godou asked sounding confused.

"Oh, I forgot that the accident caused amnesia! Sorry big brother, this is Yuri Mariya the most idolized middleschooler on campus and according to some, a true **Yamato Nadeshiko***. She is also my sempai in the tea ceremony club and in all of your classes so treat her nicely or else!" Shizuka threatened comically by raising a fist.

"Oh is that right? Well since she is in all my classes, maybe she can help me get around today? Seeing as I don't remember what any of my classes are, let alone where the building was?" he asked her as he walked towards the school without waiting for an answer his voice as usual tinged with sarcasm.

"Yes of course Kusanagi-san! But just so you know, you're heading towards the elementary school; the middle school is over there!" Mariya called pointing to the slightly larger building off to Emiya's right.

"Right well then, have a nice day Shizuka. I'll see you after school unless you have club activities?" he asked turning to her.

"I have club today big brother, you should come too!" Shizuka said enthusiastically.

"I dunno about that tea serving really isn't my thing, I might try the kendo or archery club though."

"Kendo or archery, ah well then, if you're sure. I'll seeya later big brother!" Shizuka said sounding a bit down before giving him a wave goodbye.

"Well Yuri-san it seems I will be in your care for the foreseeable future. Please take good care of me." Archer said with a small bow.

"It's no problem; please take good care of me also." Mariya asked returning the bow before she and Godou rushed off to class...

* * *

'_This place would almost be pointless for me if it wasn't on the verge of breaking down.'_ Emiya thought as he repaired yet another broken appliance using Structural Grasping to figure out what was wrong with it, as he ate lunch on the school roof. Suddenly the door opened and out popped Mariya Yuri.

"Ah here you are Kusanagi-san...Kusanagi-san what are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Besides eating lunch, I'm attempting to fix this VCR player for our social studies teacher." He replied not looking up from either his lunch or his current project.

"Oh, that's very kind of you." Mariya said.

"In all honesty, I'm not doing this out of kindness I'm doing it out of boredom." He told her bluntly.

"Ah, I see. So you find the classes boring then?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"Yeah pretty much, I'm better with my hands then remembering mostly useless facts and equations anyway." He told her as he finished fixing the VCR and putting its casing back on before screwing it in.

"Mostly useless facts and equations? What do you mean Kusanagi-san?" She asked.

"Well yeah think about it, Japan is one of the most technologically advanced countries in the world. Where the best jobs are given to those with the best grades...or that's what they want you to think. The truth of the matter is, a good forty percent of what you learn in school is unnecessary unless you are going into a specific field of study." Godou told her remorselessly.

"What, but then why would they try and force us to learn so much? Some people have actually died over not getting into a good college!" Mariya said shocked and disbelieving.

"Well are you sure you wanna know? You seem pretty riled up already." Godou said calmly pointing out her emotional state.

"Your right, I apologize." She said beginning to bow until she saw Godou raise his hand signaling her to stop.

"Don't worry about it, though I am curious what will you do with the information if I give it to you?" he asked regarding her coolly.

"I suppose, depending on the information, I would use it to help me decide what my future should be." She said hesitantly.

"Hmm, good enough for me then, it's quite simple really, prestige." Godou told her.

"Prestige, what do you mean?" she asked confused.

Godou sighed before saying "Well think about it like this, the governments are like snide bragging parents and all the kids that do well on tests are their kids. On an international level Japan is tied with Finland when it comes to science, but is primarily behind Hong Kong China, Finland, South Korea, the Netherlands, and Liechtenstein in both reading and math. So basically, what it comes down to is since we have a better national average than most countries we are often contracted to do more work since we have better education than most." He explained.

"But then why do so many people choose to study abroad and go to America?" the quiet girl asked inquisitively.

"Likely because it is easier to get scholarships over there as they have lower standards then over here."

"Would people really do such a thing for prestige though?" Mariya asked skeptically.

"Of course prestige isn't the only reason remember when I said since we get higher test scores we often get contracted to do more work, how much money do you think that brings in?" Godou asked.

"A lot of money I expect." Mariya said.

"Trillions of yen a year, no doubt a decent portion of which is used to line people's pockets so they can be reelected next term or keep living in their fancy house or driving their new car." Godou said coldly.

"Kusanagi-san, you're making it sound like all politicians are corrupt!" Mariya accused.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch break. Before Godou left the roof however he said one more thing "Do you know how a politician is lying Mariya?"

The unknown school idol shook her head negatively.

"His lips will be moving." Godou said before he made his way back to class...

* * *

'_Well that was a dull first day.' _Archer thought as he slowly made his way home without Shizuka.

"I suppose I should really get to practicing on my self-reinforcement for now. That's the problem with being stuck in a new body; it has a different structure compared to my old one which means I need to learn self-reinforcement all over again. But hopefully

it shouldn't take too long a couple of months at least." He said muttering to himself as he walked.

"Excuse me." He suddenly heard an elegant yet rather bubbly sounding female voice ask.

"Can I...help you miss?" He asked turning around to find to his surprise a young Middle Eastern girl around his age wearing a long flowing deep purple dress and sandals with her hair in a long ponytail and a shawl that covered head, yet framed her very pretty face. She had a rounded face, tanned skin, almond shaped brown eyes, with pencil thin black eyebrows smiling at him kindly.

"Possibly, you see I am looking for my father and I was wondering if you had seen him? He is a tall man about six feet tall, long dark hair, and a rather large dark beard wearing traditional Persian clothing." She said.

"No I haven't seen anyone like that around here. Would you like some help looking for him?" Archer offered.

"That would be splendid mr..." She said trailing off.

"Kusanagi Godou, and you are?" he inquired.

"My name is Azi Dahaka, pleasure to make your acquaintance Godou-san" she said giving a polite bow.

"No need to bother with formalities Dahaka-san. So, shall we go and look for your father?" Godou asked.

"Alright." She agreed.

And thus for the next four hours Archer assisted the young woman in her fruitless search for her father cumulating in the park. Both sat on a bench and watched as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

"So we didn't find him afterall, Do you need a place to stay for the night?" Archer offered.

"No, no I'll be fine. Perhaphs, I shall have more luck tomorrow."

"Perhaphs, good luck in finding your father Dahaka-san." Archer said before walking off.

* * *

Over the next few days, after school he would run into the woman again and he would help her search for her father and ask her a bit about herself.

It was no the fifth consecutive day of not finding anyhing, he sat down on the bench in the park and commented "Your father is a hard man to find,not that I actually expected to come across the Angra Mainyu or anything." Archer said conversationally.

"Oh my, so you know who I am then?" Azi asked covering her mouth to hide her smile.

"Indeed I do; you are Azi Dahaka, The Serpent, otherwise known as the daughter of All the Worlds Evils. In other words, you're a Heretic Goddess." Archer said standing up and facing her.

"Oh very good Godou-san, very good indeed! I never expected to be found out so quickly bravo!" She replied cheerfully.

"You know, for a goddess who symbolizes darkness you seem awfully nice and upbeat." Archer commented.

"Oh, you think? Well thank you...But isn't this the part where we fight to the death?" she asked him, her eyes turning completely black, before he narrowly avoided having his head cut off.

"You know what, never mind you're just as evil as I thought you would be." Archer deadpanned after he turned to see what had attacked him from behind only to find a small army of horse-mounted soldiers made out of some kind of semi-physical substantial black mist, their rusted and jagged weapons all drawn and ready for combat. More of them seemed to be forming...out of pure darkness?

'_There must be at least a thousand of them. Well so much for testing her abilities. Looks like I need to get serious right out of the gate. Trace On.'_ Archer thought firing up his circuits as traced Kanshou and Bakuya and threw them both into the crowd of ethereal beings slicing off the arms and legs of several horses and riders before tracing a second set of blades and charging into the throng.

He parried, deflected, and riposted several blows; showing no mercy to his spectral enemies and receiving none in turn. After about five minutes but what felt like an eternity, Archer noticed something peculiar.

'_Their numbers they aren't dropping there is still the exact same number of soldiers her since the fight started minutes ago.'_ He thought as he ducked under a sword thrust and cleaved off yet another head only for the entire body to dissipate.

'_Hmm, no bodies are left behind either so there's no chance of keeping track that way. I think it's time to try something else.' _The former counter guardian thought before he ducked, dodged, slashed and parried his way out of the murderous crowd, and made a break for the trees.

"My, my Godou-san you're getting bored already with our current game? Why didn't you just say so? Fine, we can play hide and seek if you really want to. I guess I'm it huh?" Azi said into the trees where Godou ran off before sending her army into the trees...

* * *

Archer thought of quickly tracing his black bow, but then he realized that without reinforcement he wouldn't be able to pull it back. So thninking quickly, Archer waited till a decent amount of the girls' forces had entered the trees before making his next move. Focusing, he quietly called forth one of his most dependable ranged weapons.

"Fly across the crimson plains, Red Hound." he said calling forth the mighty Hrunting the sword of Beowulf. He then twisted its shape to become more corkscrew-like and aerodynamic except instead of and arrow he turned this Hrunting into an throwable Lance. Finally he flooded it with prana, breaking it.

It was now a Broken Phantasm, a crystalized weapon of a hero flooded with enough energy to the point of breaking on contact. Archer took a breath, and then took careful aim at his target. Repeating the mantra of the weapon one more time, he let the sword turned projectile weapon fly and watched as it turned into a speeding crimson bullet.

Its target, a large group of shadow warriors were completely unprepared for the sudden explosion that happened in their midst. Several seconds later, another group was taken out, and then another. Within the span of a minute, all three thousand riders fell dead. Then Archer watched and waited from the trees.

"My, my Godou-san, if you wanted to play tag all you had to do was say something. Instead you go and kill half of my playmates. That's not very nice you know." She said rather childishly while still somehow sounding elegant.

"Sorry about that, but I tend to take offence when someone tries to kill me for some odd reason." Archer said sarcastically, emerging from the trees.

"Oh, are you done hiding now?" Dahaka asked happily.

"I have a question actually." He responded.

"Oh, well your in luck! I'm in the mood to grant last requests at the moment so go on ask your question." she said becoming inquisitive.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Archer asked.

"Awe, is that all you're curious about? Well then it's faint; but you still have some of father's power clinging to you. Given another week or so and I wouldn't have sensed anything at all. But I detected it and I thought I'd see what father was up to in Japan of all places only to find you instead."

"I see, well I feel the need for a long hot bath with plenty of soap now, thanks to this little chat. But regardless, just why are you attacking me?" he asked.

"Well I thought I'd find father here and instead I find you. I'm a bit miffed you made me waste my time coming here you know? So I think it's only fair that you die in order to repay me for wasting my time." She said.

'_What the hell kind of twisted logic is that?'_ he thought.

"I don't suppose offering to treat you to dinner and a movie would suffice?" He asked sarcastically.

"WAH?! Your-you're asking me out on a date?! But this is so sudden, and I don't have anything to wear!" she said suddenly blushing fiercely, putting her hands on her cheeks, and quivering with excitement.

* * *

'_Must... Not...Facepalm. Will not facepalm.'_ He thought with every bit of his self-control.

"I was being sarcastic." He told her bluntly.

Suddenly, Azi Dahaka stopped her shaking, blinked in surprise and asked "Being sarcastic?"

"Yeah, you didn't actually think I would take someone who's trying to kill me out on a date do you?" Archer asked.

Azi started quivering again this time it was not because of excitement however, no now she was pissed!

"No, no **of course not**! **I mean why on earth would you right? You were just being sarcastic, right?! DIE KUSANAGI GODOU!" **she screamed flying into a demonic rage, summoning her remaining forces from the shadows around her as two anaconda sized snakes made of darkness sprouted from her shoulders with gigantic menacing sets of teeth.

'_Fuck me, and fuck yandere's.'_ Was all Archer could think as he retraced Kanshou and Bakuya and fought his way back into the trees, surveying the situation.

So far Azi had used her serpents to tear the bench they were sitting on earlier in half, turning it into so many toothpicks. Then she began raging at her troops to find him and cut him into little tiny pieces.

"I reiterate fuck yandere's, but especially this one." Archer said under his breath as he created yet another lance out of a Broken Phantasm.

"I am the bone of my sword, Caladbolg II." Archer said before letting the fake spiral sword fly straight towards Azi, its speed creating a funnel and ripping apart all in its path.

He certainly didn't expect her to use the snakes on her shoulders to try and stop the attack, but try she did, as each bound serpent's jaw somehow managed to clamp down on the rapidly spinning projectile that was Caladbolg II and, to his complete and utter shock she was actually holding it back! The viselike jaws of the beasts clamped down on the sword turned arrow, and though they lost teeth, and blood and gore sprayed from their mouths, they did not let go.

'_I do believe we are about to find out what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immoveable object.'_ Archer thought to himself.

* * *

Sure enough, Caladbolg soon exploded in the grip of the twin serpents taking out the rest of the shadow warriors with them in the fiery blast. Archer cautiously walked out of the trees, surveying the destruction the Heretic Goddess had caused and watching for any signs of movement.

'_Well I helped.'_ Archer conceded.

"A shame she's dead, she was kinda cute when she wasn't being all psychotic and out for my blood." Archer said giving her half a compliment.

Suddenly, out of the flames came a giant black serpent which Archer narrowly avoided by rolling to the side.

"Damn, she's still alive afterall. Stubborn woman I'll give her that." He said begrudging letting his respect for her increase as he retraced Kanshou and Bakuya yet again.

As she made he was out of the flames it was clear that she did not escape unscathed, as her entire right arm including the shoulder was now destroyed as well as that side of her face which looks as if it had been pressed against a flat iron grill it was burnt so badly. Part of her nose was torn off, her lips were peeled back giving her this odd half grin half grimace of pain. Her dress was for the most part in tatters and it was only Archers' highly trained senses of self-preservation and years of combat experience that kept his eyes on his on his opponents' body language rather than his opponents body itself.

'_One of these days I really need to get laid.'_ He thought to himself as he watched the Heretic Goddess for any sudden movement and promptly ignoring her heaving well-proportioned bosom as she gasped for breath.

"Let's finish this." He said quietly yet the goddess nodded in acquaintance anyway.

With that the two charged each other. Archer threw both of his projected blades at Azi while chanting -

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm."

The two blades were blocked by the serpent however but that was just what he had planned. Tracing another set of the married twin swords he rushed the snake and intoned-

"Our strength rips the mountains, Our swords split the water"

All the while delivering several slashes to its body until the first set of blades he threw earlier impaled it in the head rendering it useless for the moment.

"Our names reach the imperial villa, The two of us cannot hold heavens together." Archer said as he traced one final pair and filled them with prana and reinforced them to the point that they grew to more than two times their size splintered to have featherlike protrusions.

"Two great men, sharing a life! Crane Wing Three Realm!" Archer yelled out as he brought the "Overedge" blades down, causing a massive explosion. When the dust finally cleared, Azi Dahaka was shown lying on the ground with an X pattern carved into her chest cutting her from shoulder to hip on each side.

* * *

"Well, I guess I lost huh?" Azi asked weakly.

"Yeah it seems like it." The victor replied emotionlessly. He didn't feel much of anything towards her, not hate or anger or fear just apathy.

Now that he thought about it he couldn't feel much of anything at all. Not his Arms or legs, his breathing was becoming more difficult and his vision was starting to swim.

"Poison?" he stated more than asked as he hit his knees.

"Oh my, it seems one of my Shadow Basilisks managed to knick your shoulder earlier. Don't worry though, I can tell that whatever you have inside you won't let you die though you may pass out for a bit." She said as her breathing became labored.

"How do you know about that?" Archer asked crawling over to her intent on getting some answers.

"It would...be rather difficult... not to recognize the scabbard of the Strongest of Steel when*Cough* it is so close by. It's rather unique you know?" Azi said in a strained tone.

"The Strongest of Steel, what do you-"Archer was silenced by Azi Dahaka gently putting her finger to his lips saying "Shh, don't worry about it for now. Soon I will fade from this world and return to my myth; however before I do I have a request if I may?" she asked.

Archer was silent for a moment before he nodded saying "Sure, if it is within my currently extremely limited power to grant, consider it done."

"I was wondering if you could do me two things actually, the first of which is if you run into the Angra Mainyu after you become Campione kill him without mercy, as he cost me everything in life. He cost me my true father, my throne, my sanity, everything. And now I am forced to bear the title of his daughter." She said spitefully.

"Consider it done, and the other thing?" Archer asked.

"I was wondering if you could kiss me. Just this once, I'd like to be kissed and nothing bad to happen from it, please Godou-kun?" she practically begged shyly.

"Alright, but I'm having trouble seeing so you're gonna have to help me a bit." He said.

"Ok then give me your hand." She said taking one of his hands and leading it to her face.

With his hands in the right place and ignoring the smell of burning flesh and blood Archer leaned down and planted a firm kiss upon the dying deities' lips, releasing when he had need for oxygen.

"Thank you that was, that was magical Godou-kun." She breathed out.

"You're welcome, and call me Emiya." He said beginning to feel rather drowsy and lightheaded.

"Emiya but why-you know what, it doesn't matter. Thank you Emiya-kun for letting me have one moment of peace."

"Ya, shure no prablems." He said slurring his words slightly.

"Ne Emiya-kun do you think if we meet again you might consider going out with me, and possibly marrying me?" Azi asked hopefully.

At this point Emiya could barely stay awake and could only slowly bob his head up and down as he tried to stay conscious.

A certain goddess however took this as a yes to her question and despite currently dying, squealed happily in glee before shouting "Oh thank you Emiya-kun! I'll be the best bride ever you'll see I promise! Until then wait for me, my immortal beloved." She finished softly placing a small kiss upon his brow before disbursing into millions of particles of light which then flowed into Archer who had already passed out...

* * *

**Somewhere else with Archer **

"Oh my aching head." Archer moaned as he began to open up his eyes...to find himself staring into a pair of deep green eyes belonging to a woman with fair skin, a heart shaped face, and long purple hair.

'Sakura?' he thought before he got a better look at her from where he was laying which happened to be in her lap and realized no, this was not in fact his childhood friend.

Instead of freaking out he simply compartmentalized the pain as he had done before and asked "So who are you and where am I exactly?" he asked calmly.

"Oh finally awake are you?" She asked as bubbly as Azi had been when he first met her.

"Yeah now do you mind telling where I am miss?" Archer asked doing his best to remain polite with all of his mounting confusion.

"Oh, well you are in a place that exists between worlds and is neither here nor there yet in between." She said ominously.

"That space where all the loose change goes missing in between couch cushions?" Archer asked dryly.

The girl was silent for a moment before she burst out in full blown laughter for a full minute straight. "That...was a good one." she managed to get out in between breaths for air.

"Thanks I try, but seriously **Where. Am. I?" **He asked biting off the last three words sharply.

"Ok, ok calm down jeesh. For the record you are currently in the netherworld the realm between the living and the dead and I am Pandora the Greek Demigoddess and overseer of the Campione system." She said with a flourish.

"Seriously? Ok now I know the Root is fucking with me if an adorable teenage elven girl is supposed to represent Pandora in this place." He said disbelievingly.

"Hey now that's not very-wait did you just call me adorable?" she asked.

"You're delusional." Was Emiya's taciturn response.

"Wahaha! Why do you have to be so mean!? She cried.

"Alright, alright settle down brat. Say hypothetically I believe you are in fact Pandora why am I here again? I heard you mention something called the Campione system, what is that?"

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you." She said adding some sarcasm of her own before continuing.

"The Campione System was something me and my ex-husband put into place to combat all of the calamity that was let out of the box when we opened it the Campione system is the Hope of the human race."

"Which means that all the Heretic Gods are..."Archer said his eyes widening slightly.

"Yes all the Heretic Gods are the sins and plagues and demons I let loose unto the worlds which were eventually given shape by human reverence in the form of gods of many pantheons. I have existed long before Greece; they were simply the ones to record my tale." She said solemnly.

"I see that makes sense then. So I'm a Campione then?" he asked standing up.

"Yep that's right!" she said instantly cheering up and standing as well.

It was then he realized just how small Pandora was as she barely reached his chest in height.

"Wow, the deity in charge of the Hope of humanity is a midget." Archer remarked smirking down on her.

"Oi, I'm not a midget! You're just freakishly tall in soul form for some reason!" She shot back while she puffed out her cheeks in anger.

"Huh?" Archer then looked down and noticed he was back to his original height from when he killed his past self, meaning he was just over six foot at the moment.

"Ah, so it seems." He stated simply.

"Well?" Pandora asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Aren't going to apologize for calling me a midget?" She asked.

"I wasn't planning on it." He responded with a smirk.

"WHY YOU! Pandora said before she stared banging her tiny fists against his armor ineffectively.

After a minute, Archer put his arm around her gradually calming her down. Once she was calm he spoke "You may be a midget, but I'd hate to see what would happen if you really got riled up, you've got some steel in you girl." He said with a dry chuckle.

"Thanks. Hey do you think you could answer a question for me?" She asked.

"Oh, the all-knowing deity doesn't know something and asks _me_ for help? I should feel honored!" Archer mocked.

"Hey seriously now, I need to ask you something!" said Pandora pouting afterwards.

"Alright ask away then...all-knowing my ass." He said under his breath earning him a glare from the goddess before she asked "Why is your soul body so different from your regular body? They should be absolutely identical and yet couldn't be further apart, and when I try to find information in the Memories of the Void I come up empty, which should be impossible." She stated with absolute certainty.

"Well apparently a higher power doesn't want you knowing this information. I think it's best if you just leave sleeping dogs lie for now brat." Archer told her.

"You don't trust me." It was a statement not a question.

"No, no I do not seeing as I hardly know you." Archer told her bluntly.

"Fair enough. She said nodding before asking "Is there any way I can earn your trust?" she asked her myth old curiosity being stirred once again.

"Not unless you want to start attending my school and showing up at my house for tea and rice crackers on the weekends, no." he told her in a sarcasm heavy voice.

A light bulb suddenly went off over Pandora's head and she said "Then that's exactly what I'll do!" She said determinedly.

"Eh, what?" Archer said bewildered.

"Yeah, I'll go to your school, become your classmate, we'll become the best of friends, and then you'll **want** to tell me what I want to know, it's perfect!" she said aloud more to herself than Archer who was right next to her.

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea." Archer told her.

"Awwe, why not?! She whined.

"Besides the fact that you are a millennium old goddess and have no parents, or records of birth, nationality, education, or even a visa to be in the country, and likely lack all knowledge of social norms these days, I just don't think you attending school out of the blue is a good idea." Archer told her bluntly.

"Alright fine then, be like that! But I'm still coming over on the weekends for tea!" She declared pointing an accusing finger at him.

"That's fine; actually, I think you and Shizuka will get along quite well." Archer commented with his hand on his chin.

"Shizuka?" the bubbly goddess asked curiously.

"My little sister." He commented offhandedly. "She makes pretty good tea though not as good as mine if I do say so myself."

"Oh wow a man who can cook, how interesting." Pandora said in awe.

"Anyway kiddo, are we done here yet?" Archer asked eager to leave.

She sighed and said sadly "Eager to get rid of me already huh? Alright hold still ahem- **By the power vested in me as the overseer of the Campione System and true god of this world, I bid thee rise and become something more than mortal yet less than divine! Shed thine mortality and take up the mantle of a godslayer! Become...Campione!" **Pandora intoned in a voice that was ancient and full of authority and power, causing Archer's body to briefly glow a golden yellow.

"Pandora..." Archer said quietly, awed by that brief display of power.

Pandora just snapped her fingers causing a door to appear out of nowhere. "There you go through that door and you'll wake up back in your body shortly afterwards." She said dejectedly.

Archer walked to the door and pulled it open to see a swirling vortex of bluish-white light inside.

Maybe it was the fact that she appeared to be all alone in this place. Maybe it was because she looked like a kicked puppy, maybe it was because he was reminded so much of Sakura when he looked at her. Either way Archer looked back to see a purple haired little elf with pigtails sulking and he just couldn't take it.

'_Damn it all, I'm probably going to regret this but she looks so damn pitiful.'_

"Oi brat!" He called out to her.

"Huh?" She said looking at him with a dower look on her face.

"Show up at my place on Friday afternoon by six o clock and don't be late you hear, because I'm cooking dinner."

The next thing Archer knew, he was tackled by a purple haired rocket which kept saying "thank you" over and over and over again and was squeezing him as hard as she could.

"I think you just cracked a rib." Archer managed to get out getting her to let go.

"Sorry." She said.

"Don't worry about it, its fine." Archer said holding his side as he limped towards the still open door.

"**By my invocation be healed." **She intoned again in that same voice strong as before.

Archer nodded his thanks to her and then made his way to the door and into the light...all the while praying he didn't let his old ideals just make him do something he'll regret...

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Length: 5,900 words**

* * *

**AN: Yo everybody, what's up? This is Bubbajack back again with another chapter of Wrought-Iron Cross for your viewing pleasure. Let me just start off by saying...DAMN! Within the first ****24 hours alone ****this fic had 18 reviews now four days later, it is up to 36! That's right guys and gals 37 reviews in four days! That is a record for me, both in reviews I've got in a 24 hour period and for a first chapter. But now I wanna see if we can top that score in this one! Anyway, some things to keep in mind when reviewing this chap if you please:**

**The fight scene. How was it did I do good on my first Heretic God(dess)?**

**Interaction between characters. Anyone seem Too OOC to you?**

**Any suggestions? Cause I'm always one for ideas.**

**Next up I'd like to introduce my two co-authors the first who gave me the idea for this fic is NIX'S WARDEN and the second who helped me get the first chap off the ground Eternal Nothingness. Guys you have something to say?**

**Nix: "Hello Everyone. This is NIX'S WARDEN and this stories new co-author. Both Myself and Jack have worked hard on this and I hope you enjoy it. Now I suggest you brace yourselves and hold on because in the coming chapters will be enough crazyness, badassness, and humor to give Marcus Galen Sands' God Slaying Blade Works a challenge! So lets start this shit!"**

**EN: "All I would say is if they can think of anything that would make the story even more interesting they should leave it in a review."**

**Ok thanks guys well that's all for now, till next time Stay Cool.**

**Nix: Stay Sexy.**

**EN: Stay Active *Wink wink*.**

**All three: And Stay away from your local Heretic Gods! Bubbajack, Nix's Warden, and Eternal Nothingness out! Peace!**

* * *

**Glossary:****Yamato nadeshiko-** A Japanese term meaning the "Personification of an idealized Japanese woman"or "the epitome of pure, feminine beauty".


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrought-Iron Cross**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSN or Campione! **

* * *

**Ch.3: One Weird Week...**

Archer aka Godou Kusanagi awoke in the crater that he and Azi Dahaka collapsed in to the sound of his phone beeping indicating he had a caller. Picking up his phone he checked the caller id and found it registered to one Pandora.

Sighing he answered it saying "What is it brat I just left like five seconds ago, and how did you get my number?" he asked somewhat annoyed.

"Hey Kusanagi-kun, I guess my idea worked afterall!" She shouted joyously into the phone, making Archer hold it at arm's length to avoid going deaf.

"Calm down and explain **exactly **what you mean by plan brat." Archer said into the phone lacing his voice with suspicion and a hint of anger.

"Mah, Mah, no need to worry Kusanagi-kun I just used some of my magic on you at the last minute so you wouldn't forget about our meeting at the end of the week is all. As most Campione never remember their first trip to the Netherworld seeing as the soul sees it as a foreign place and attempts to wipe its existence from the mind. Only those with extremely high magical resistance or the divine protection of a God can survive there for long." She explained in her bubbly way.

"Ah, I see..." Archer replied simply.

"You're not going to apologize to me are you." The True God deadpanned.

"Nope, as you should've told me about that before I left so it's your own fault I was suspicious in the first place." Archer replied remorselessly.

"You're so mean Kusanagi-kun!" Pandora whined on the other end of the line.

"You'll get over it brat. Now I've got to go, but I'll see you on Friday alright?" Archer said as kindly as someone who's seen as much as he has can.

"Ok, make sure to make plenty of food. We'll see you then! Later Kusanagi-kun!" she said happily before the phone went dead.

'_Why do I feel as if I've just opened a very large can of worms? Wait...?_' Archer thought before he ground out annoyed "What did she mean by 'we'?"

Archer then sighed again before saying "I guess I'll find out in a few days I suppose."

* * *

Suddenly his phone rang again and, seeing it was Shizuka he calmly answered it. He was completely unprepared for Shizuka to practically scream in to the phone borderline frantically "BIG BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU HURT?! DID YOU GET JUMPED BY THUGS? DID YOU GET HIT BY ANOTHER MINIVAN?!"

"Shizuka, Oi Shizuka calm down!" Archer said to no avail as the frantic little girl kept coming up with, and voicing more and more gruesome situations that popped up in her mind.

Then without warning, Shizuka's voice was replaced by Ichirou's saying "Godou-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine old man; I was just helping a lost foreigner find her father is all. I'm more worried about Shizuka. Any ideas about what is going on with her?" he asked as he jogged towards the house.

"I've no idea, she was very quiet and subdued after the accident but she brightened up once she was told you would pull through with no lasting damage." Ichirou told him as Shizuka yelled at him in the background to give her back her cellphone.

"I see, well just try and calm her down till I get there and we sort this whole mess out alright?" Archer requested.

"I'll do what I can. Please hurry home Godou-kun." Ichirou said calmly if a bit loudly so as to be heard over Shizuka's background ranting before he ended the conversation.

* * *

Five minutes later Archer finally made it back to the house. Upon opening the door, he was almost immediately spear tackled by his "little sister" who had him in what would've been a bone crushing hug if he wasn't a Campione now.

"Hey brat at least let me get in the door will ya?" he said sarcastically even though his voice was softer than usual.

"Big Brother, are you ok, are you hurt where have you been?" Shizuka shot off rapidly though in a much calmer voice than she did over the phone minutes earlier.

"I'm fine Shizuka; I was just helping a lost foreigner locate her father is all. As you can see, I don't have a scratch on me...or you would be able to see if you would raise your head from my chest." He said dryly with a bit of humor in his tone.

"S-sorry Big Brother I was really worried you had gotten hurt again when I got home and you weren't here." Shizuka stuttered out before getting off her presumed elder and letting him stand up.

"No way really, I couldn't tell you were worried Shizuka. Maybe you should yell into the phone a little bit louder next time so I can tell." Archer said with a chuckle.

"I said I was sorry! It's just ever since the accident I been afraid..." She trailed off in a quiet voice.

"I'm not going anywhere brat, and give me some credit if I can survive getting hit by a speeding car, I must have some luck. Now c'mon let's go have some tea." Archer said kicking off his shoes and putting on some house slippers before taking Shizuka by the hand and leading her into the modest kitchen where Ichirou sat at the table.

* * *

"I'm back old man." He said.

"Welcome back Godou-kun, Shizuka-chan have you calmed down now that you see your brother is safe and sound?" the old man asked kindly.

The ten year old girl nodded meekly saying quietly "Yes, sorry about earlier grandpa." She apologized.

"Think nothing of it my dear, you were worried afterall." Ichirou said waving away her apology.

"Now then, I'm going to make some tea. Does anyone else want a cup?" Archer asked.

"That sound great thank you." Ichirou said with a nod and a smile.

"That sounds good my throat is a little sore." Shizuka said putting her had to her throat.

"I wonder why? I mean it's not like you've been frantically yelling for no good reason for the past...seven minutes right?" Archer said being obviously sarcastic.

"Shut up and make the tea Big Brother." Shizuka growled at him.

"Coming right up oh impetuous one." Archer said.

"And quit it with the sarcasm!" she shouted.

"Now, where would the fun in that be for me? But anyway the tea is done." Archer said turning around bearing a tray with three cups, and a kettle.

He poured the other two their drinks first and then one for himself. He hid a smile behind his cup as he watched them take their first sips.

* * *

"Big Brother..." Shizuka asked in a quiet yet polite tone.

"Yes Shizuka?"

"What kind of tea is this?" She asked.

"Oolong I believe, why you don't like it?" he asked.

"No it's not that, it's just this tea...it's absolutely fabulous, how on earth did you get it to taste so good?!" She demanded to know.

"Sorry Shizuka but that's a secret." Archer told her while calmly taking another sip of tea.

"You've done excellently Godou-kun." Ichirou complimented .

"Thanks old man, by the way I'm gonna need to go out shopping later this week as we are having company this weekend." Archer told them.

"We are, who Big brother?" Shizuka asked curious.

"Well the reason I was back so late is because a foreigner got separated from her family and I took the time to help her find them. Now, her family wants to get to know me a little better so they are coming over on Friday around six for dinner." Archer stated calmly.

Shizuka just blinked for a moment and then said "How did you helping a girl find her parents turn into you making them dinner?" she asked confused.

"That girl, she is a tricky one." Was the only thing he said in response to her query.

"I see, and what would the name of this girl be?" Ichirou asked his old playboy habits kicking in.

"Her name is Theá Pandora." Archer said calmly.

This caused Ichirou's eyes to widen in shock for a fraction of a second before he said calmly "I see so that's how it is then?" he asked.

Archer just nodded in response.

"Grandpa, you know this girl?" Shizuka asked confused.

"Only by reputation my dear, you see in my line of work she is quite well known in certain circles. Especially around Greece." He said.

"Oh so she's a folklore expert like you then?" Shizuka asked for confirmation.

"Yes you could say when it comes to lore and myth; she is the undisputed mistress in that domain. It shall be quite interesting to play host to her." Ichirou said.

"That's what I was thinking myself." Archer said nodding in agreement.

"Well if we are going to entertain, we might as well go all out I suppose." Go to the market on Wednesday and get whatever you think you'll need money won't be a problem." Ichirou said.

"This is going to be fun." Archer said as he started mentally making a list of all the things he would need while Shizuka was excited to meet this mystery person.

* * *

The rest of the eldest Kusanagi sibling's week was strange though not as strange as the first day.

On Tuesday morning, he walked out of his house to find several gift baskets addressed to him from various organizations he had never heard of.

'_Ok this is...odd.'_ the former Servant thought as he picked up one of the baskets in which were various assortments of rather expensive tins of tea from England. He then took off the attached card which read:

_Dear Kusanagi Godou-sama,_

_Please accept this humble gift on the behalf of myself and the organization known as the Wizengamot. I realize it is a small token for one who has defeated a Heretic God such as yourself, but if you would consider granting me an audience at your earliest convenience I would be delighted to receive you and tell you more of my organization. I look forward to hearing from you in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Alice Louise Goddodin, Highest ranked witch in the Heavens._

"Forget odd this is...annoying." Archer said after he read a few more of the letters and they all basically boiled down to the same thing: Several organizations wanted a piece of him and were sucking up to him.

Thing was though, Archer hated kiss asses. If someone wanted to talk to him, they should seek him out and talk to him not try to buy his loyalty with fancy gifts. Out of all the people here the only ones he found remotely interesting were Alice Louise Goddodin, and three others by the names of Salvatore Doni, Lou Hao, and Alexander Gascoigne simply because they used his name rather than just calling him 'Campione-sama' which meant they were more informed than most.

'_It seems as though a new game has begun...damn it I hate politics!'_ Archer thought.

"Whoa, Big Brother where did all these gift baskets come from?" Shizuka asked in awe.

"Secret admirers I think. Wanna help me get all this inside?" he asked picking up a dozen of the things.

Nodding she said "Yeah but we'd better hurry unless you wanna be late for school again." As she grabbed six parcels herself.

Pretty soon they had all forty-five gift baskets piled on the kitchen table and headed off to another day of school.

They made it with plenty of time to spare this time and Archer sat down in his usual seat by the window. He seemingly stared of into space, yet he remained aware of what was going on around him. So when he noticed a certain tea ceremony girl heading his way he turned to greet her.

"Do you need something Mariya-san?" he asked.

"K-Kusanagi-san I was wondering if you would accompany me somewhere after school today." She asked politely.

Archer suddenly noticed all conversation around them had ceased and that everyone was staring at the two of them in amazement.

"And just what are you all looking at? Go back to your conversations." He said annoyed with their gawking.

The rest of the class flinched and turned away from the pair but the noise level in the classroom had decreased significantly to the point that Archer was sure they were all waiting on his answer to the secret school idol.

"Just where would we be going exactly Mariya-san?" He asked after a moment's thought.

"I umm some parents of some childhood friends of mine would like to meet you." She said quietly.

"I see fine then I have no problem going with you after school today. Do you have club activities?" he asked.

"No not today Kusanagi-san." The Hime-Miko replied.

Nodding Archer said "Then meet me at the place we had lunch yesterday, there are something's we need to discuss." He said vaguely.

"A-Alright I'll see you then." She said giving him a shy smile.

"Till then Mariya-san." Archer replied with a nod.

* * *

Of course by the time lunch rolled around, the entire school student body knew that Mariya Yuri the most popular girl in the middle school, someone who was even respected by the high school kids, was having a secret lunch date and going somewhere after school with one Kusanagi Godou. Suffice to say, Archer was not well liked by most of the student body at the moment. The females because they looked to Mariya as some kind of virgin saint and to them, being around any man would sully her idealistic reputation they had built around her. He was hated by the men for a much simpler reason though, jealousy. They were jealous that the idol of the school chose to spend her time with him rather than the senior of one of the sports teams breaking what most saw as the natural "pecking order".

'_This is ridiculous. Also on a side note I really need to start working on remastering my self-reinforcement.'_ Archer thought as he was shoved against a locker when one of the sumo team members accidently 'tripped' on his way to lunch.

"Campione-sama, are you alright?" A concerned Yuri asked once Archer made his way onto the roof.

"I'm fine Mariya-san, but anyway I came up here to ask you a couple of questions and make a request, and don't call me Campione-sama it leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Archer said taking a rather large lunchbox out of the backpack he brought up with him.

"Alright, what is it you want to know Kusanagi-san?" Mariya asked.

"Care to discuss things over lunch?" he said unveiling a copious amount of food that lay within waiting to be devoured.

"You-you made lunch for me, you shouldn't have gone through all the trouble really." Mariya stuttered out.

"It's no trouble at all besides this is more of a bribe then it is a kindness." Archer informed her.

"A-A br-bribe, for what Kusanagi-san?" Mariya asked becoming suddenly nervous.

"Like I said earlier I need a favor." Archer said.

"And you thought making me lunch might make me more receptive to granting you said favor?" Mariya deduced.

"I...well damn, one lesson on real politics and your already a pro. What kind of monster have I created and let loose upon the world!" Archer said with dramatic sarcasm.

Surprisingly Yuri covered her mouth as she giggled at Archers' sarcastic jibe.

"Yes indeed you have created a monster, you see Kusanagi-san when you told me how politics work I had a talk with my father when he came home from work and asked him if that was the truth of the matter." She said looking slightly unhappy at her hands which were in her lap.

"Oh, so your father works for the government then?" Archer asked curiously.

"Yes he's is part of the National Diet* in the House of Representatives. He...explained to me that your view of things was rather cut and dry but in the end correct." She said sadly.

"I see, well its better that I was the one to give you such a wakeup call instead of you learning about it before it was too late." Archer said with no real sympathy in his voice just resignation.

"You have a point-"she said before she took a bite of food and her eyes widened in surprise "This is excellent!" She praised.

"Thank you, now while you continue eating I'm going to ask my questions alright?" Archer asked only receiving a nod in response as the shrine maiden was daintily yet swiftly eating the food provided.

'_Oh dear Root, is she related to Saber in some way?' _he thought before he shook his head and began.

"Ok Mariya-san, first thing I need to know is, are these people we're going to meet after school one of the same groups who sent a gift basket to my house this morning?"

Mariya almost choked on the rice she was eating when she heard that. After clearing her throat she asked "You already started receiving offers from other organizations, then?"

"Yes, and by your answer I'll assume that they indeed where one of the groups involved. So, who is it we will be meeting after school today?" He asked.

"We will be meeting with the heads of the History Compilation Committee a magical association here in Japan that attempts to keep magic a secret through control of the media and use of magical means." She informed him.

_'Well they sound more humane than the Clock Tower in this regard, usually they just kill people who learn about magic and aren't supposed to. However I am not so foolish as to walk into potentially dangerous waters without several plans in place, also they could easily deceiving this girl to their true nature and only showing them what they want her to see.' _Archer thought as he nodded to her explanation and then asked "What can you tell me about a group called the Witengamot?"

"Oh, you got contacted by them too? It's not surprising I suppose, you are the youngest Campione in recorded history afterall." She said.

"I am, that's...somewhat surprising considering people have been much more prone to violence in ages past, and it seems much more likely that there be Campione born in younger years." He speculated aloud.

"Yes, I was surprised when I heard the news as well. But back to your original question, The Wizengamot is for lack of a better term the equivalent to a Magical version of the Red Cross foundation. They offer relief aid to those who have suffered from magical disaster in other words-" she was cut off by Archer who finished for her "They take care of the victims of a Heretic God attack after it happens."

"Correct, and though the organization is rather large and its goals a good one, it lacks one thing to make it truly great-"Again Archer cut her off by saying "The backing of a Campione, correct?" he asked.

"Yes." Mariya replied becoming slightly annoyed.

"I see, now then onto my favor. It seems that the accident that kept me out of school had a bigger impact on Shizuka than I realized. The other day when I was fighting the Heretic God, Shizuka got home from school before me and started freaking out because she didn't know where I was. When she finally got ahold of me, she was borderline frantic with worry, afraid that I had died or something." Archer said pausing to collect his thoughts.

"Oh, poor Shizuka-chan is she alright now?" Mariya asked concerned for her undergrad.

"Yes, she calmed down after I came home and confirmed I was alright, what I would like to ask of you is to please keep an eye on her for me as besides myself and gramps you're the only person she seems to feel comfortable around. Can you do this for me?" Archer asked.

"Yes of course Campione-sama!" she said.

"Oi, what did I say about that Campione-sama crap?" Archer asked sounding annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry I meant no disrespect!" Yuri said shivering on the ground in fear with her eyes closed.

Archer sighed and said "Yuri calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I just don't like people thinking they have to suck up to me. It reminds me of someone I hate with a passion." He said thinking briefly of a certain golden-haired, crimson-eyed, arrogant former King of Urk.

"Y-you're not?" Mariya asked as she opened her eyes a crack.

"No I'm not some arrogant asshole who lords his position and power over others. If anything I believe that since I have the power to change things for the betterment of the people I should do so." He told her adding mentally _'and if I have to break a few eggs to get shit done, so be it.'_

"I see, I think I'm beginning to understand you a little better Kusanagi-san." The shrine maiden said sitting up.

"You can think that but, I highly doubt you or anyone will ever fully understand me and my motives." He told her as they headed back to class...

* * *

It was after school and after telling Shizuka that Mariya needed him for something and he could be awhile, the two headed off toward the richer district of town together. After a while they arrived at a sprawling Japanese style mansion that had a walled from entrance with two guard stoically standing at their posts. Walking up the guardsmen Mariya bowed politely and asked "Hello Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, how are you two? If one of you could please inform Aunt Seishuuin I've brought the newest Campione as asked that would be great."

"H-Hai! Pardon our manors Campione-sama!" one of the guards requested bowing deeply while the other quickly ran off into the compound as fast as he could.

"Don't worry about it, and cut it with the 'Campione-sama' my name is Kusanagi Godou." Archer said annoyed at all the groveling.

"Ah, my humblest apologies Kusanagi-sama." The same guard said again bowing even lower before straightening up causing Godou to sigh in irritation and Mariya to giggle.

"They are ready for you Campione-sama, Mariya-chan this way please." The gate guard who ran off earlier requested.

The pair was lead down brightly polished floors past several sliding doors; until they finally arrived at one large enough for five people to walk abreast in if it was opened. As they walked Archer structurally grasped the entire building making a mental map inside of his head and marking all the exits, windows and potential dead ends in the place in case he needed a quick escape route.

The door was then slid open by their guide as he announced "Presenting Campione Kusanagi Godou-sama and Hime-Miko Mariya Yuri." He announced pulling the door back all the way and revealing eight people all sitting around a luxuriously crafted table on pillows.

Four of the people present were in their sixties and each was likely related to one of the others present in some way. The other four were in their early to late teens, all of them women.

One of the elders a woman with greying black hair wear a gold kimono decorated with black lightning bolts and sharp knowing brown eyes spoke in a voice that radiated respect yet also kindness "Thank you Izumo you may go now."

The guard bowed and beat a hasty retreat and after he had left the woman smiled towards the two and said "Welcome back Mariya-chan, and of course welcome to you Campione-sama. Would you both like to take a seat?" she offered motioning toward the two empty pillows at the head of the table.

"Good to see you again Aunt Seishuuin." Mariya said bowing politely and taking her seat.

"I would prefer to stand if it is all the same to you." Archer said simply.

"If that is what you wish Campione-sama. Now down to- is something the matter Campione-sama?" she asked when she saw Godou raise his hand for silence.

"Yes a couple of things actually." He said walking over to the far corner of the room and putting his hand on the wall and using structural grasping he found several things that shouldn't be there.

Pouring his prana into a small section of the wall, it eventually crumbled leaving a fist sized hole in which Archer placed his hand and extracted a small visual audio recording device which was transmitting somewhere. He completed this exercise three more times on each corner of the room until he had four different listening devices on the table in front of the other guests. Then he spoke "First things first, I hate being spied upon."

He then pumped his prana into the devices until they all shattered. Then turned and spoke to his hostess "Secondly, I dislike being called Campione-sama and would prefer it if you would just call me Kusanagi." He told her.

"I-I see. It seems I and House Seishuuin are already in your debt Cam-I mean Kusanagi-sama. I, Ran Seishuuin and my granddaughter Ena owe you a great debt." the woman said bowing low to which the young raven haired beauty next to her did the same.

"At least now when you show me respect you have a good reason for it, I despise people who grovel before others hoping to be thrown a bone. If you are going to respect me fine but have a good reason for doing so." He told the assembled group.

"But you are a Campione; surely you expect the respect that comes with the title?" A bald old man with a ponytail-like beard wearing a grass green kimono with silver dragons on it asked. As a quiet shy looking girl with dark hair wearing square framed glasses with a curious expression on her face nodded in agreement while staring at him intently with sky-blue eyes.

"No I don't, I am not some arrogant fool idiotic enough to demand respect from others just because of my position. If I want your, or anyone else's respect I'll do as I have always done and earn it through blood, sweat, and tears. Not by coasting on the laurels on some damned title." He said with something akin to vigor entering his voice.

Suddenly another person this one a woman with her hair in two buns and enough wrinkles on her face to make her seem like a bloodhound began to laugh out loud and clap while saying "I never thought I'd see the day when I met a humble Campione! And one who could give quite a fine speech at that! Truly it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance young man. I am Rena Sayanomiya and this is my granddaughter Kaoru." she said in a raspy voice before both she and the slim red head next to her bowed.

"Ah, where are my manors! I am Renjou Zaraki and this is my niece Hana." The bald man aid bowing and the shy girl mimicking him.

The last man who had his hair in a samurai-knot wearing a simple navy blue kimono and sporting a calm expression turned slightly to Archer and said "I am Kuhoutsuka Masamune and this-"he said pointing to a girl a year his senior with a stern expression on her face and her honey blonde hair done up in a simple ponytail with jade colored eyes "Is my niece Oda."

"I see, and what is it you all what from me?" Archer asked aloofly.

"We would like to offer you a chance to join our organization History Compilation Committee Kusanagi-sama." Ran Seishuuin said being perfectly blunt.

"I'm not interested thanks for the offer though." Archer said calmly.

"I see, and is there nothing we can do to change your mind young warrior?" Kuhoutsuka Masamune asked.

"No, you see I despise politics, I always have and I always will. So you see, me getting involved with any group would be quite annoying for me." Archer said.

"I see, well you certainly don't seem like the political type no offence." The elder Sayanomiya rasped out.

"However in the future I would suggest not using one of my friends to get me to come to a meeting such as this as doing so will have dire consequences." He said coldly pointing above and behind them.

When they looked they found that several swords had been hovering behind them the entire time pointing at the back of each of their necks in their blind spots.

The blonde haired girl Oda he believed her name was the first of his age group to speak since this meeting began her voice was tense as she spoke "Kusanagi-sama how long have those blades been pointed at us?" she asked.

"Since my little scavenger hunt earlier. It made a good distraction by removing those things I'll admit." He said calmly.

"Kusanagi-san please remove those swords at once! These people have done nothing to warrant such a hostile action and I can personally promise no harm will come to you here!" Yuri said becoming angry at Archer's actions.

"Why should I? For all I know, you were tricked into leading me into a lion's den, and this is the only thing stopping them from bearing their fangs at me." Archer told her calmly while looking into her eyes.

"You should because-because...You should do this because I am your friend and I'm not asking you to trust them, I'm asking you to trust me to trust them." She said looking into his eyes determinedly.

Archer looked was silent for several tense seconds as he gauged the girl him before saying "Huh, well I can't argue with that logic." before he dismissed his blades as numerous particles of light.

Everyone else was staring at Mariya Yuri in shock. "You talked back to a Campione...and lived. Ena is impressed Yuri." Ena Seishuuin said.

"Yep that's my Yuri-chan, underneath all that sweet shyness is an inner tigress just waiting to get out." Archer joked in his usual sarcastic way.

"Oh, are you and Kusanagi-sama dating already Yuri?" Ena asked in childish awe.

"E-Ena-chan, K-Kusanagi-san and I are j-just f-fr-friends! He was simply being sarcastic." Mariya stuttered out while her face turned red.

"Awe, I think you two would look cute together." Ena said.

"Indeed, it would be something from a fairy book tail the noble Campione sweeps the elegant damsel off her feet." Kaoru teased.

"Yeah." Hana said quietly while she blushed at the thought.

"Ah, yes indeed most would enjoy the thought of being swept off their feet by no less than a Campione." Oda said simply but if anyone had looked closely they would've seen a slight haze on her cheeks.

"You too Oda-chan?" Mariya asked sadly before she hung her head in embarrassment.

"Alright, that's enough speculation about my and Mariya-san's love lives. I do believe this meeting is adjourned as I have homework to do and must escort Mariya-san home. It was interesting meeting you all, feel free to contact me should a Heretic God emerge." Archer said with authority before he offered Mariya a hand up, which she accepted before he turned and led the way out of the room.

"Well what do we do now?" Renjou Zaraki asked.

"I have an idea." Hana quietly said drawing the eyes of all present causing the girl to shy back.

"Oh, and what would that be Hana-chan?" Rena Sayanomiya asked kindly so as not to frighten the girl.

"Well I was thinking that maybe if we got to know Kusanagi-san better he wouldn't be so hostile." Hana ventured.

"Awe, Hana-chan has a crush on the Campione!" Kaoru teased.

"If I am not mistaken Kaoru, every girl in his aged group is entertaining similar thoughts to my own when it comes to Kusanagi Godou." She said pointed looking at the red head for confirmation.

"Damn it Hana, you're so shy that I forget that behind the shyness, is the mind of a genius both on and off the battle field." Kaoru huffed.

Hana let herself smile a little and nod accepting the praise before saying "This is what we'll do..."

* * *

Wednesday morning was normal Godou sat in class waiting for the teacher to arrive and stood and bowed when he did then promptly sat back down and didn't pay attention again until he heard the teacher say "Class, today we have some new students joining us. Please make them feel welcome. You may come in now." He called out into the hallway.

"Oh you have got to be fucking with me Root." Archer moaned out when he saw who the new students were. Standing in front of the class in sailor uniforms were Seishuuin Ena, Kuhoutsuka Oda, Renjou Hana, and Sayanomiya Kaoru.

"Mariya-san?" Archer asked.

"Yes Kusanagi-sama?"

"Have the girls meet us on the roof for lunch I have questions for them." He said.

"Understood Kusanagi-sama." Mariya said nodding.

"Hello everyone we are glad to make your acquaintances I am Seishuuin Ena and these are my friends Kuhoutsuka Oda, Renjou Hana, and Sayanomiya Kaoru and we are here not only to learn but also be become better acquainted with one Kusanagi Godou who through his actions has recently become an important figure in the world in which all of us belong to." She said speaking eloquently.

"**EHH!"** the entire class yelled out before staring at Godou who stared back at them blandly before saying "Don't ask it'll just give you and me a headache."

"Kusanagi, how could you build yourself a harem of beautiful girls!" cried the Three Idiots in unison.

"First of all, I don't even have a girlfriend let alone a harem, however if some pretty girls want to get to know me better who am I to deny them?" Archer said suavely before he continued to stare out the window as if bored while all the men in the class sent him death glares as the new girls took seats around him...

* * *

"Ok so why exactly are you four here?" Archer asked the heirs of the Four Families as they sat together on the roof for lunch.

"Like Ena said during class Kusanagi-sama we came here to get to know you better by becoming your classmates and maybe sometime in the future your lovers." Ena said simply.

"Funny, I don't remember you mentioning the lovers' part in class Ena, and in any case if you haven't noticed yet I am a highly distrusting and paranoid individual, and it was only Mariya's assurances that stayed my hand last night. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't think this is part of some plan to get me to join your organization." Archer asked coolly.

"Simply put Kusanagi-sama, while befriending you does have the side benefit of ensuring the survival of the Committee, we also find you quite interesting as an individual as well." Hana said speaking quietly.

"Oh and how is that Renjou-san?" Archer asked raising a bemused eyebrow at her.

"Simply put, you are a curiosity amongst Campione as you wish to earn your respect through deed and word rather than have people groveling at your feet. You are someone worthy of following and getting to know for that fact alone. I believe-"Hana said before she stepped forward and fell to her bowing before him before saying "I believe I speak for everyone here when I say you impressed us last night not only with your words but with your willingness to protect Yuri-chan in the face of perceived danger. Should you choose to accept me, I Renjou Hana next heir to the Renjou Clan of the Four Families of Japan shall follow you until death." She swore sincerely.

Archer blinked in complete and utter bewilderment but before he could get his thoughts together and say anything Oda then spoke up "Well said Hana-chan! Indeed she speaks the truth, you proved last night that you are willing to go far to protect what you deem precious to you Kusanagi-sama be it a person or someone else's pride. I believe you to be an honorable man who can show me many things. That is why Kuhoutsuka Oda, heir to the Kuhoutsuka Clan of the Four Families of Japan, will follow you till death as well if you will have me." The blonde haired green eyed girl said before falling to her knees into a bow next to her friend.

"Well so much for plans huh Hana?" Kaoru joked before gazing at Godou and saying "Our original plan was to come here as students and offer you aid in any way you saw fit. However, it is just like Hana to have a plan within a plan by doing this she is not only swearing fealty to you but is forcing us to do so as well or tarnish our honor. Pretty clever of her wouldn't you say?"

"Yes and of course if I refuse any one of you it would get out, not only dishonoring me, but my entire family as well." Archer mused.

"Heh and I thought you said you hated politics?" Kaoru asked with a smirk before she stepped up and took to her knees next to Oda and Hana before saying "As the heir to the Sayanomiya of the Four Families of Japan I place my life in your hands as of this day forth, please don't lose it." She said adding a bit of humor at the end.

"Well, it looks like Ena is last yet she cannot help but wonder if her good friend Yuri will that this chance, a chance that will never come again pass her by?" Ena asked tilting her head to the side curiously as she stared at the Hime-Miko.

"Eh, w-what are you t-talking about Ena-chan?" Mariya asked.

"You know very well what Ena is talking about Yuri. Now are you going to say it or not?" Ena asked.

"I-umm-I-Kusanagi-kun!" Mariya suddenly shouted.

"Yes Mariya-chan?" Archer asked with an amused note in his voice.

"Please continue to take good care of me long into the future!" She said bowing low to him.

"I'll do my best but I'm not going to make any promises Mariya-chan. The same goes for the rest of you, you wish to serve me? Fine, but do not expect instant trust, love, or many kind words from me. I am not that kind of man, I am a man who has been through much and though it may not seem like it, I have seen things, horrible, awful, and terrible things. I have witness the blackest side humanity has to offer and I still live, though it has warped my perception of humanity as a whole in the process. If you still wish to follow me after knowing this well-"Archer then paused for dramatic effect before continuing "Welcome is all I have to say." He said before the lunch bell suddenly rang signaling the end of the period.

"C'mon we need to get back to class." Archer said leading the way off the roof while being followed by several smiling girls all the while thinking _'Why me?'_...

* * *

Archer managed to get through the rest of the day without incident and walked with Shizuka on the way home when she asked him an odd question "Hey Big Brother you and Mariya-sempai seem to hang out a lot, are you two dating now?"

"Umm no Shizuka, we're just good friends." Archer said glancing at his sister.

"Ah, I also heard a really strange rumor about these really pretty girls that all joined your class, funny thing was the rumor said they joined the class to get close to you. That's a pretty weird rumor right?" She said in a way that said she wanted to know what was going on.

Archer sighed and said "Shizuka, remember when I went with Mariya somewhere last night?"

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked.

"Well apparently she was asked to invite me over to meet some friends of hers by the names of Seishuuin Ena, Kuhoutsuka Oda, Renjou Hana, and Sayanomiya Kaoru respectively and their families. You see, I recently did something noteworthy in their parents' eyes and having me as a part of their group would be beneficial for them." He told her.

"So, they offered you a job or something?" She asked confused.

"More or less, but I turned them down, I mean I'm only fourteen afterall. However they don't seem to want to take no for an answer, which is why those girls are now in my class." He told her.

"Huh you mean-they came here to try and seduce you!?" Shizuka asked scandalized.

"That's a possibility yes. However, I believe I inadvertently impressed them last night. I believe I impressed them to the point that they wish to get to know me better, to see what makes me tick. Do you understand?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I think I do. But Brother if I think for one second one of them is going trying to use you, **they will pay." **She finished in a cold voice.

"You let me worry about that brat and another thing...where did you hear the term seduce from?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, look at the time! We had better hurry if we want to get all the supplies for your party! C'mon Big Brother!" Shizuka said suddenly running towards the market, which wouldn't be closing for another six hours...

* * *

It was Friday during lunch at the usual place and Archer was debating with himself about something. Since Wednesday, he had stayed up long into the night, practicing his self-reinforcement while planning the meals he would be cooking for today. He had had two whole boars cooking in a pit he dug in the backyard since early Thursday and he had pre-prepped several side dishes and desserts as well, all they needed now was to be cooked. What he was thinking about however was how he was going to entertain his guests if he was going to be in the kitchen a majority of the time. Suddenly an idea came to him.

'_It's crazy but it just might work.'_ He thought as he turned to his...well he didn't really know what to call them _'Vassals perhaps?' _He thought amusedly before he said "Are any of you free after school today? I need help with something important." He said from his leaning position against the fence.

"What can Ena help you with Kusanagi-sama?" Ena asked.

"What Ena means to say is what can we help you with Kusanagi-sama? Kaoru asked. She was dressed in a men's school uniform. When he first asked her about it she said she found it fun into tricking girls into thinking she was a handsome boy and besides that she just wearing male clothes.

"I am having a very important party at around six this evening, and since I'll be cooking I won't be able to entertain my guests. So, I was wondering would you five be willing to keep them preoccupied till the food is done?" he asked them.

"You can cook?" Kaoru asked surprised.

"Yes, Kusanagi-kun is an amazing chef!" Mariya praised.

"I'm in, on the condition that I get to eat the food when it gets finished." Kaoru said as if Mariya's praise was all she needed to make up her mind.

"Well of course I'm going to feed you, what kind of person do you take me for?" Archer asked.

"A party huh, that sounds like fun count Ena in!" Ena said happily.

"I am not too good with people but I will try my best Kusanagi-sama." Hana said shyly.

"Well if Ena's going then so will I!" Oda declared loudly. As if there is one thing Oda hated, it was being one-upped by Ena. Apparently according to Mariya it when back to the two's childhood where no matter how hard Oda tried she couldn't beat Ena in kendo. Now, she was her equal as long as she didn't use Divine Possession, but she still hated being shown up by the Seishuuin heiress.

"I'll need to check with my parents first, but I think I should be able to make it Kusanagi-kun." Mariya said.

"Excellent thank you everyone." Was all Archer said in response to this.

"By the way Kusanagi-sama, who is coming over anyway?" Oda asked.

Archer smirked and said "Oh no one too important just the Goddess Pandora and a few friends of hers." He said casually as if he had Goddesses over for dinner all the time.

There was complete silence on the roof for five seconds before the girls all screamed out **"WHAT?!"** at the same time.

"Yeah that little brat suckered me into inviting her over for dinner...damn puppy dog eyes." He grumbled.

"We are going to play hostess to the Mother of Campione?" Mariya asked in awe.

"Yep but don't be fooled, she's pretty childish for someone millennia old." Archer told her.

"We are going to meet the Goddess Pandora..." Mariya said again as if in a daze.

"I think you broke her Kusanagi-sama." Ena said waving her hand in front of her childhood friends' face.

"Fablous." Archer said dryly.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. It was ten till six and Archer was waiting for his guests to arrive. He was dressed in a red and black kimono depicting many swords being used as grave markers in grey. Shizuka was also wearing a kimono that was green and covered in silver cranes, while Ichirou wore a simple deep blue kimono. The other girls had arrived and introduced themselves hours earlier. Mariya was in a simple white Kimono, Ena in a green one with black clouds, Kaoru in a simple red kimono, Hana in a white kimono that had images of flower petals covering it, and Oda in a golden yellow kimono covered in spiraling serpents.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Archer quickly moved to answer it. When he did he had to use all of his willpower not to immediately attack who he at first thought was Hercules at his door he was so massive.

Standing in his doorway hunched over was a giant of a man with a scraggly beard, gigantic bearlike chest, arms the size of oak trees, hands the size of hams, and feet that could squish him flat. He was wearing a deep purple toga that covered half of his chest and left the other half bear showing off his muscular physique.

When the mammoth of a man saw the door open he said "Oh hello there lad, would you be known as Godou Kusanagi by chance?" He asked in a booming timbre.

"That's me and you ar-" Godou never got to finish his question because next thing he knew he was tackle hugged by a UFPO Unidentified Flying Purple Object in the form of Pandora who was wearing a deep purprle almost black dress and had knocked him to the ground as she attempted to crush the life out of him.

"Pandora, it's good to see you but I need air!" he wheezed out while patting her on the back.

"Dora sweetheart, get off your friend before you break him." a sultry voice said from outside though it also sounded amused.

"I'm sorry Kusanagi-kun I was just so happy to see you!" Pandora replied in her bubbly fashion before getting off of him.

"It's fine Pandora nice to see you again and I see you brought your parents?" he phrased it as more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, this is my dad Hephaestus and my mom Aphrodite." She said introducing the Giant man and the supposed owner of the sultry voice he had heard before.

Aphrodite was, for lack of a better term perfect, she too was wearing a deep purple toga though thankfully it covered everything; however it fit her form like a second skin leaving absolutely nothing to anyone's imagination. She had a gorgeous heart shaped face, long dark brown hair, full lips and light green eyes that were currently looking at Archer hungrily.

'_Why do I suddenly feel like a piece of meat?'_ he thought to himself.

"So glad you could make it Hephaestus-san, Aphrodite-san." Archer said giving them a polite bow which surprisingly they returned.

"Think nothing of it lad, it is nice of you to invite little Pandora-chan out like this. In fact, I can't remember the last time any of us went somewhere. So this is pleasant for all of us." He said kindly.

"It's no trouble Hephaestus-san, now if you'll excuse me I must go finish preparing dinner. Please allow my family and friends to entertain you in the meantime." Archer responded, before heading toward the kitchen after he had seen his guests seated in the living room in which Hephaestus took up a whole couch for himself because of his bulk. As the two groups began chatting amicably Archer let a smile flicker across his face as he thought _'I'm probably the first person ever who can say he cooked for gods.'_

* * *

Dinner was almost ready and Archer was just putting the finishing touches on the food when Shizuka poked her head in the kitchen doorway and said "Big Brother, there is a woman at the front door for you.

"A woman, what does she want?" Archer asked curious.

"She said her name was Alice Louise and she was here to talk to you about a request she made earlier in the week." Shizuka replied.

"Is that so, Shizuka could you begin to set the side dishes on the table while I go and talk to her?" He asked.

"Sure Big Brother." Shizuka said nodding before she began to collect the first dish as Archer made his way outside.

He opened the front door to find a young blonde-haired blue-green eyed young woman waiting patiently for him in an elegant white dress. She was about five four and looked to be about fifteen or sixteen.

"Princess Alice I presume?" Archer asked.

"Why yes indeed and you must be the new Campione, Kusanagi Godou-sama correct?" She asked while giving a curtsy.

"Yes but please just call me Kusanagi I am not one for being shown respect unless I feel as if I've done something to earn it. Now is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

"Hohoho you are an interesting one, but yes I was hoping to discuss the matter I first brought up in my letter in the basket I sent you earlier this week?" She enquired politely.

"Ah yes, you mentioned getting in contact with you didn't you? Let's just say I've had a very odd week and it slipped my mind." Archer told her thinking back to everything that happened this week; he wasn't sure if anyone other than himself would've been able to handle it.

"That's perfectly alright Kusanagi-sama I understand that becoming a Campione takes some getting used to." The young girl said to which Emiya chuckled.

"You have no idea. Pardon me for being curious, but you can't possibly be more than fifteen or sixteen years old, so how are you the face of an organization?" He asked receiving a laugh in return.

"Hohoho, you flatter me Kusanagi-san. Though I don't look it because of my poor health, I am in fact twenty-four years old." She told him.

"Ah that explains the need for a projection then." He said nodding.

"You saw through my ectoplasmic projection? That's quite an impressive feat Kusanagi-san." The copy of Alice said.

"Eh, I just used a special skill I have to tell at a glance you were only a few minutes old after that it was easy to deduce you were a fake." He said.

"Still that is quite an impressive skill. It seems you are having company however and we will need to schedule our meeting for another time." She said with a sigh.

"Not necessarily, how would you like to join the party?" Archer asked afterall he was already feeding three Divine Beings, five women who swore their lives to him just one day ago, and his new family, what's one more person right?

"I wouldn't want to impose..." Alice began only for Archer to cut her off by saying "You're not; I have plenty of food perhaps too much, so the more the merrier." Archer stated calmly.

"Well if you insist, why ever not?" She said diving him a smile and offering him her arm.

"Lady Louise, may I accompany you to dinner tonight?" He asked his voice droll as he gave a mock bow.

"You may kind Sir Godou." She responded allowing him to take her hand and loop it with his.

She was lead into the dining room where several people were seated but when she laid eyes on three of them she could immediately tell they were not human.

Her mouth fell open in shock, as her eyes bulged, and her face lost all color at the sight of not one but three Heretic Gods sitting around the dining room table chatting peacefully with human beings.

"Sir Godou you do realize that three of your guests are...?" She trailed off.

"Yes I am, I know exactly who they are but as long as they don't harm anyone we won't have any problems, don't worry Alice. Besides, how many people can say they have eaten with a Heretic God?" he asked rhetorically.

"You...make an excellent point Sir Godou. This would be just the thing to rub into that Prince Alec's face." She said happily.

"Whatever floats your boat Alice." Archer said before introducing her to everyone else and procuring the main course: Two fully cooked boar their juices dripping and their skin a golden brown, and setting them on the table.

"Dinner is served." Archer said simply as he waited and watched as everyone served themselves and then took their first bites.

"This food..." Hephaestus said lowly "...IS TRULY FIT FOR THE GODS!" He screamed out in exuberance as tears of joy streamed down his face and... _'Is his face sparkling?'_ Archer thought incredulously seeing twinkling lights appear before the forge gods face as he became enraptured by the meal.

"This food... it's better than sex!" Aphrodite said in complete astonishment at her own words.

"Umm thank you?" Archer said not sure how to take that kind of praise.

"This is really really good Kusanagi-kun!" Pandora said as she dug into her meal.

"Agreed." Kaoru said managing to get a word out in between stuffing her mouth with food.

"Ena thinks she will come over more often if she gets to eat like this!" Ena declared happily.

"Fabulous, simply fabulous." Oda commented.

"Your cooking skill are amazing Kusanagi-sama!" Hana squealed in delight.

"You outdid yourself this time Big Brother, good job!" Shizuka told him.

"Excellent job Godou-kun, truly excellent." Ichirou appraised.

"The food is amazing as always Kusanagi-kun." Mariya told him with a smile.

"Simply sublime Sir Godou I don't think I've ever had anything this excellent and I have had food from some of the top English chefs." Alice complimented.

"Thank you everyone I'm glad you enjoy the food. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on dessert." He said before marching off to the kitchen where he had previously reserved himself a large plate of food.

* * *

Dinner was a grand success in Archer's mind as if one can gain the approval of a god let alone three, then there was on higher praise.

'_Well that's something I can cross off my bucket list I suppose, gain godlike skill in the kitchen.'_ he mused to himself as he cleared the last of the dessert plates of the table.

"That was truly a meal fit for Gods young Godou. I feel privileged to have been able to partake of it." Hephaestus complimented while rubbing his belly satisfactorily, while the others simply nodded.

"I'm glad you liked it Hephaestus-san." Archer said.

"Think nothing of it lad. I think he's worthy don't you dear?" Hephaestus asked his wife who nodded in agreement saying "Yes I think he's make a fine fiancé for little Dora."

Archer froze stiff at the word fiancé and slowly turned to Pandora and asked in a creepily calm voice with an even creepier smile on his face "Pandora, what exactly did you tell your parents about me?"

"I just told them that you were this really nice guy that I met who invited me to dinner, and who was really strong." Pandora said innocently.

'_Yeah, there is no way that could be misconstrued at all.'_ Archer thought sarcastically.

"I see." Was all he said instead of voicing his thoughts.

"Now then lad, are you ready to receive my blessing?" God of Forge and Fire asked.

There was no way he could refuse. If he attempted to do so, he risked enraging Hephaestus and possibly Aphrodite as well. If he did that, many people around him could get hurt. The creed of the Counter Guardians rang through his head as he opened his mouth to speak.

'_One sacrifice for a thousand lives.'_ He thought saying calmly "I am."

Everyone else gasped in surprise, but they were unable to say anything before Hephaestus spoke again this time in a serious tone "Very well Campione. **By the power vested in me as a Lord of Steel, I bequeath two of my Authorities upon this Godslayer. The First is to recognize him as family and the Second to recognize him as my successor in the event I am cast down from my divinity. I Hephaestus have spoken!" **He said in a booming power filled voice as a golden glow covered his body, and then covered Archer's and slowly left Hephaestus's.

"It is done, you have received my blessing and have become a member of my family, Welcome lad." The Fire God said grinning happily.

"I too wish to grant him my blessing." Aphrodite said calmly as she sauntered over to Archer before she kissed him full on the mouth and the same golden glow passed from her to him as it did between Hephaestus and Archer only moments earlier.

"Hmm, you're not a bad kisser at all." She mused.

"Was it really necessary to give him your blessing that way wife?" Hephaestus asked annoyed by his wife's antics.

"Necessary, no; but it was fun though." She said sensually giving Archer a wink.

The giant of a man sighed before saying "I had best get my wife home before she does what she does best, seduce men. Thank you for a truly pleasant evening Godou Kusanagi, I look forward to great things from you." Hephaestus said before grabbing his wife's' shoulder and disappearing in a flash of fire.

"Why did you do that?" an extremely confused Pandora asked softly.

"I did that because if I hadn't chances are your father could've gone on a rampage and killed everyone here. Plus I could make a choice and save everyone I would gladly do so and it's not like I lost anything in the end, in fact I gained three Authorities and new ally." Archer said not using the term fiancé.

"I see, you did what you had to do you save as many lives as you could. How noble of you Godou Kusanagi. I hope however one day you can come to accept me as more than just an ally but I'll make do with that for now. Till next weekend my betrothed." The Goddess said kissing him on the cheek before simply fading from existence.

"What was that Big Brother?" Shizuka asked in shock.

"Magic, real magic." Was his response to his little sister.

"Ah, I see." Shizuka said before she promptly fainted.

"Fuck my life." Archer said as he picked Shizuka up and carried her to bed...

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Chapter Length: 10,013**

* * *

**AN: Holy. Fucking. Shit. Did I just write a 10k chap in four days? Yeah I think I did, and is it my third update in ten days? Why yes, yes it is... Damn I'm awesome! This is Bubbajack, NIX'S WARDEN and Eternal Nothingness bringing you yet another chapter of Wrought-Iron Cross. If we don't break the 100 review mark this chap something is wrong with the world guys. Cause I've put sweat, tears, and at least for five hour energy shots into this thing! So show me some love! Also as to Alice's projection being able to eat, well I'm a fan of Spawn and spawns' flesh is made of solid ectoplasm so why no Alice's? Call it artistic lisence of you want.**

**Now, HERE'S NIX!**

**Nix: Ello Everyone! Here is our lastest chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it! I bet most of you are thinking WTF? I know I know but we know what we're doing! After all we're the author's! I suggest you brace yourself's thou. We just reached the first branch on the Crazy Tree and we have ALONG way to go yet! So grab some pop-corn, say a prayer, and hold on ta ya under-wear! Because this Crazy Train is leavin the station!**

**Thank you for those...inspiring words Nix. Sadly, Eternal Nothingness couldn't join us today as he is hard at work studying for college finals. But in any case, all that is left to say is Stay Cool**

**Nix: Stay Sexy and Active. I recommend the Karma Sutra for both.**

**And be sure to use protection.**

**Both: Well, till next time Bubbajack and Nix's Warden out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrought Iron Cross**

**A collaboration fic by written by Bubbajack and inspired by the continuous mad ramblings of NIX'S WARDEN, and Eternal Nothingness.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own FSN or Campione if we did they would be this fic in real life.**

* * *

**Ch.4: Time flies when you're having fun**

Many things had happened since that day when Archer hosted a party for Gods themselves. First and foremost was Shizuka had to be informed about the magical community, and Archer felt it was his job to tell her since he dragged her into this mess...

It was the morning after the banquet and Shizuka and Archer sat in the kitchen a pot of tea between them and Archer having just explained the magical world to her and his place in it. Shizuka was silent for a moment before she asked "Ok so let me get this straight, Gods exist and to most people take the form of natural disasters?" She asked.

"Correct." Archer responded.

"And that day you were missing you had killed a goddess and become a Campione a Godslayer one whose job it is to protect people from them when they manifest, is that right?" She asked again.

"That's right." Archer responded.

"And Mariya-sempai is connected to the magical world somehow. Are those other girls who showed up last night?" Shizuka asked looking for confirmation.

"Indeed, I guess you could say they are my retainers or Vassals since I now hold the position of king, they swore loyalty to me." Archer responded taking a sip of tea he brewed for the two of them.

Shizuka frowned before saying "I don't like it Big Brother, I don't like the fact that you need to put your life on the line like this and be in constant danger. I also don't like the fact that all these women are around you just because you have some title now. It feels like they are just using you, also what about Pandora-chan? She is supposedly your fiancée now, what do you think about her?" Shizuka asked.

"Hmm, well I don't entirely dislike Pandora but I can state with total honesty I don't love her. Love, real love isn't something that happens in an instant. It builds gradually over time." Archer responded.

Shizuka nodded at that and then asked "So, what will you do now?"

"Now, now I'm gonna get myself into shape. Afterall, I can't fight Heretic Gods effectively if I'm not in peak condition. Is there a shed around here I can use as a training area?" He asked.

"Yeah this way, c'mon." She said leading him around the back of the house to a rather large shed like the one he had at the Emiya estate.

"Perfect, thanks Shizuka." Archer said doing his best to be kind to her.

"No problem Big Brother, I just have one more thing to ask before you get started though." Shizuka said.

"Sure what is it?" he asked.

"When are you going to tell me the truth about yourself?" Shizuka asked calmly.

"Eh, what do you mean? Archer asked calmly internally though he was thinking _'Shit she figured it out!'_

Shizuka sighed before saying "I've been really patient with you, you know? Hoping you'd tell me yourself, but apparently that isn't going to happen is it? So alright, I'll just come right out and ask then. Who are you?" asked then crossing her arms over her chest and glaring pointedly at him.

Archer chuckled mirthlessly and said "Good eye brat. You're right I'm not your idiot brother."

"Oh really, I never would've guessed." Shizuka said sarcastically with an accompanying roll of her eyes.

Right, now I know I'm rubbing off on you. Anyway you remember the accident right?" Archer asked her.

She nodded.

"Well that was when I showed up after your brother died for lack of a better term." Archer said flatly.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"A persons' memories, they are connected to the soul which is in turn connected to the brain when I...was stuck in your brother's body he was already brain-dead his soul had already vacated his body." He explained slowly and quietly.

Tears formed in Shizukas' eyes before she took several deep calming breaths as her body began to shake. "Big Brother...I-I understand. So if Godou is d-dead who are you?" She asked shakily.

Archer raised an eyebrow in surprise he expected her to breakdown or go into denial. _'This girl...is made of sterner stuff than I first assumed.' _Archer thought.

"Does who I am really matter? It's my job to look after you just like your brother would have if he was still here. Like it or not you're stuck with me brat." He said sarcastically while giving her a smirk.

"Yes Big Brother, please continue to take good care of me." Shizuka said with a small smile.

"Yeah you bet." He responded as Shizuka began to walk back to the house.

"Shizuka!" He called making her stop and turn around.

"My name...it's... well just call me Archer." He told her before he went into the shed and closed the door, leaving a smiling girl behind him.

Archer did his best to ignore the sounds of sobbing he heard soon after the door closed.

* * *

Over the next year if Archer was not in school, he had sequestered himself in the shed working on his magecraft and on various experiments. He regained his old skills rather quickly and then began to experiment like a real magus would to hone his craft even further. One day he looked into the bathroom mirror and noticed his hair had begun to turn white, while his eyes were paler and his skin was a tone or two darker as if he'd gotten a tan overnight. _'Oh, well this can't be good.'_ He thought dryly.

The only times Archer ever took a break from his magical studies was on the weekends when Pandora arrived for tea. During lunch at school each day, he would get to know the girls who had sworn their lives to him. He decided that on each ach weekend, leaving Pandora to bond with Shizuka he took one of the girls out on the town with him. First on his list was Mariya Yuri.

He picked her up at her parents' house which also doubled as the local shrine; it was a nice quiet place in Archer's opinion. _'This place reminds me of Ryuudo Temple.'_ Archer thought wryly.

He knocked on the door and it was promptly answered by a woman in her thirties' with chestnut colored hair and blue eyes, and a kind face in a simple white shirt and jeans.

"Hello." she said kindly "You must be Kusanagi-kun I am Sadako come in come in." She said gesturing before heading indoors.

"Yuri will be just a minute, she still finished getting dressed. Can I get you anything while you wait tea perhaps?" she offered.

"No thank you." Archer said as politely as he could as he took a seat in the living room.

"You know for the longest time I thought my poor Yuri-chan would never open up to anyone she's always so shy you know?" she said conversationally from the kitchen as she came back into the room with a cup of tea for herself.

"Indeed one could almost use the term socially awkward with her." Archer commented dryly.

"Wow, Yuri wasn't kidding you are sarcastic aren't you?" She said in wonder.

"Eh it's a gift." He said shrugging his shoulders with a smirk.

"I believe my husband would like you he constantly has to deal with two-faced people at work and meeting someone who is straight forward such as you would be refreshing to him I think." Sadako remarked.

"I personally hate politics. Everyone always has an agenda and in the end the people who pay for said agenda aren't the ones who should be." Archer stated calmly.

"Hmm I could see how you would think that Campione-sama." Said a strong male voice from the entrance to the living room where the two sat.

He was a powerfully built man in a black suit and tie with the coat currently slung over his shoulder. He had brown eyes dirty blonde hair and a matching goatee.

"Yuri's father I presume? Might I ask how a politician knows about my Godslayer status?" Archer asked while preparing to trace a couple of weapons just in case.

"Forgive me, where are my manors? I am Hiro Mariya. Now, with all due respect Campione-sama as a father I make it my business to know who my daughter is fraternizing with, and since my daughter is a Hime-Miko I am allowed certain information about the magical world...and honestly it doesn't hurt that one of her best friends is Seishuuin Ena either." He said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Honestly dear, you shouldn't talk about Ena-chan like that." His wife chastised him.

"Yes, dear." Hiro replied. While sitting down next to his wife.

"So tell me, what are your intentions for my daughter?" Hiro asked after a moment of silence.

"My intentions for your daughter, what does it really matter what my intentions for her are to you? I'm a Campione and as such I can do as I see fit." Archer said coolly to the shocked faces of both of Yuri's parents.

Then he smirked and said "That's likely what any other Campione would've said if you used that line on them. As for me, all I can say about Yuri is that she trusts me enough to look after her and whether or not she desires friendship or something more from me will have to wait for the moment." Archer stated calmly.

Both of the Mariya's let out a relieved sigh when Archer told them he'd been joking with them. However something Archer said caught Hiro's attention and he asked "Yuri she, she swore her loyalty to you?"

"Indeed she is now my vassal I suppose along with all the heirs of the Four Families." Archer stated in a pained voice as if he couldn't believe his perceived misfortune.

Hiro let out an astonished whistle at that.

"So you and Yuri aren't dating then? Sadako asked sounding disappointed.

"No we're not I just really want to know more about her, that's why I'm taking her out tonight." Archer informed the parents.

The noise of footsteps on the stairs announced the arrival of Yuri Mariya moments later.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kusanagi-kun." Mariya said bowing in forgiveness.

Archer for his part just stared at her as one word crossed his mind _'Cute.'_ He thought.

Yes that word symbolized Mariya Yuri at that moment. She wore a canary yellow blouse and a dark green skirt with brown pumps on her feet she didn't wear any makeup and her hair was in its usual style, but seeing the girl in normal clothing outside of a school uniform, he had to admit that she was cute.

"Don't worry about it. Are you ready to go Mariya-chan?" Archer asked.

"Now, now, you two are friends; you should call each other by your first names." Sadako playfully chastised.

Archer sighed in what could have been annoyance or some other emotion then asked "Are you ready to go, Yuri?"

"Hai Godou." Yuri said as a blush came to life across her face.

"Alright then, we're off. I'll have her back at a reasonable hour." Archer told the two smiling parents as he took Yuri's hand and led her towards the door.

"Have fun on your date Big Sister a girl that looked like she could be Yuri's clone if her hair was longer called out from the top of the steps.

"I will Hikari. Goodbye Mom, Dad I'll see you all later." She called as Archer led her out of the house.

* * *

"So, I noticed your parents weren't tripping over themselves to bow to me. You have anything to do with that?"

"Yes, I told them you wished to earn their respect, which has in turn endeared them to you already."

Is that so, well where do you want to go?" Arc her asked conversationally as the two made their way down to street level.

"I umm I'm not really sure. I've never been on a date before so I'm not sure what to expect." Yuri said shyly.

"I have little experience in this field myself, having only been on one date previously." Archer said thinking of the one time he took Saber out.

"Oh, you had a girlfriend before Kusa-I mean Godou-san?" She inquired curiously.

"Yes even if it was only for a brief time. She was an elegant foreign woman from Europe." He responded almost wistfully.

"What happened between you two? Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't pry." Yuri apologized.

"It's fine, in the end she had to go back home as she was a woman who but her duty before all else and in truth, I respected her for that." He said as admiration filled his voice.

"Ah, I see." Yuri said becoming quiet for a moment processing this information, and then she asked "Where did you take her on your date?"

"Nowhere special the zoo, the movies, and I got her a stuffed animal." He responded nonchalantly.

"Well, that sounds like a nice first date to me." Yuri said nodding.

"Does it? Honestly, I've been thinking of where to take you the entire time and I think I know of a place you might enjoy."

"Oh and where would that be?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see..." He said leading her by the hand...

* * *

They had to take a bus but they eventually arrived at their destination the Blue Note a rather notable jazz house in in their hometown of Nagoya.

"So are you ready to go in?" Archer asked her as they stood outside the doors.

"I've never listened to jazz before." Yuri admitted.

"Eh, give it a chance you might like it." Archer told her before leading her into the darkened club which was lit by dim lighting, most coming from lamps set at the center of white cloth covered tables which were centered around a spot lit stage where musicians played.

"Pardon me sir, but would you happen to be Kusanagi Godou and his date?" the maître d asked politely at the door.

"We are, are you here to see us to our table?" Archer asked.

"No young man that would be my pleasure." Said an older woman kindly. She had her dark greying hair up in a bun, wearing a formal kimono, and sporting a kind smile on her face.

"Madam Asia, you needn't trouble yourself." Archer huffed.

"Honestly young man, you worry too much. I would most likely be in a hospital bed right now if it wasn't for you so this is no trouble." Madam Asia assured before asking "Now who is this lovely young lady?" turning her eyes onto Mariya.

"I'm Mariya Yuri pardon me for asking but how do you know Godou-san?" she asked.

"Oh, well he saved me from being turned into a smear on the street on his way home from school one day. Not only that but he was kind enough to see me back here to my club safely and repair the lights for the show that night." Madam Asia said happily.

"You-you own this place?" Mariya asked surprised.

"Oh yes dearie, and when the local hero gave me a call a few minutes ago and said he was bringing a girl here on her first date, well naturally I pulled out all the stops. This way please." Madam Asia led them to a large circular booth in the corner that granted privacy but still put them within hearing distance of the bands.

"Now, you kids wait right here and I'll get you something to drink. What would you like we have mint tea, oolong, chamomile?" She asked.

"Mint sounds good to me." Archer said simply.

"Yes that sounds good." Yuri said nodding.

"One pot of mint tea coming up kids. Please feel free to look at the menu, I'll be back shortly. " Madam Asia told the two.

"So, Mariya I've been meaning to ask but, why exactly did you choose to swear your life to me?" Archer questioned.

"I-I did it because...no matter how hard you try to hide it, you care about other people Godou-san. If one can look past the constant sarcasm and cynicism they will see what I see." Mariya said firmly.

Archer just blinked he certainly never expected this kind of answer possibly peer pressure but not this.

"Oh and tell me Mariya Yuri what do you see when you look at me?" Archer asked deciding to humor her.

"You are a kind person who goes out of his way to help others, you are a true hero." Mariya stated assuredly.

"Heh, you think I'm a hero? If there is one thing you should know about me Yuri it's that I hate heroes."

All Mariya did in response was shake her head and smile.

"And what about you Godou-san, what do you see when you look at me?" Mariya asked as their drinks arrived and they ordered their food and listened to jazz in the background.

"I see a girl; a girl with a very deep inner strength." Archer commented before taking a drink.

"Th-thank you, but I'm nothing special." She said trying to brush off the praise.

"I disagree, I have a sixth sense about this kind of thing, Yuri I have a question for you now." Archer said.

"Alright." She said happy that someone besides her family thought she was strong.

"What exactly is a Hime-Miko?" He asked.

"Ah, A Hime-Miko is someone who is descended from a Divine Ancestor, an Earth Goddess who has lost all of her Authorities and became an immortal witch. As a Hime-Miko, I possess the ability of Spirit Vision which allows me to tap into the Memories of the Void the collective memories of the entire world. Ena-chan, possess an ability called Divine Possession which allows her to channel the power of Susanoo, and my sister Hikari has the ability of Disaster Purification which allows her to negate magical powers and abilities it can only weaken Divine abilities though." Mariya said conversationally.

"I see, those sound useful." Archer commented.

"Yes, and from what I've hear of Alice Louise she has many abilities as she is both a Hime-Miko and a Witch." She commented throughout their meal.

Archer was mostly silent the rest of the night, an idea had formed in his mind but before it could take further shape, he needed more information. However he wasn't out of it to the point of ignoring his date, and after he saw Yuri back to her house; he was given a hug for a wonderful evening, causing him to freeze up at the physical contact.

"Has it really been so long since you've had someone this close to you without them trying to kill you?" She asked quietly as she felt him tense up in her arms.

"Yes." Archer managed to get out equally quiet.

"I don't know how this happened to you Godou-san, I don't know what made you into what you are, but I'm going to help you I promise." Yuri said before heading into her house, leaving Archer to stand there in the dark staring at where she stood thinking bitterly _'There is no helping someone like me Yuri, I'm broken and I can't be fixed.'_

* * *

On the next weekend he took Kaoru out with him of course she was dressed as a boy wearing green t-shirt, black jeans and red and black sneakers. Kaoru insisted on going to the Blue Note where he took Mariya the week before and Archer obliged. Madam Asia raised an eyebrow when he came in with another girl but didn't comment.

The two ordered their meals and Archer asked "So Kaoru, in terms of skills what do you bring to the table?"

"I am an expert politician Kusanagi-san where as Oda and Ena would excel on the physical battlefield I am an expert on the political one. If you need someone bribed, coerced, or blackmailed I'm your girl." Kaoru said becoming giddy by the end.

"I take it you enjoy your line of work?" Archer asked with a chuckle.

"Immensely Godou-sama." She replied with a smirk as their food arrived.

"Just take care that your pride in your skill does not consume as it has so many others." Archer warned offhandedly as if he wasn't really concerned.

What do you mean my Lord?" The red head asked.

"Sometimes, people become skilled, they become arrogent and begin to think themselves invincible in their power. It would be a shame for that to happen to one such as you." Archer told the playful girl.

"I'll keep that in mind my lord. Now I have a question for you if I may?" Kaoru asked.

"Go ahead I might even tell the truth." Archer told her.

"How does a boy of only fourteen years have the eyes of a hardened killer?" the red head asked.

"And just what, Kaoru makes you think I'm just fourteen? Afterall from what I've come to understand Divine Ancestors are immortal never aging and beings of near infinite power." He told her.

"Are you saying you're a Divine Ancestor?" Kaoru asked bemused.

"I don't know, you tell me." Archer shot back sarcastically.

"I think working with you will be very interesting Godou." Kaoru said after staring at him a moment before she finished her meal.

* * *

Ena and Oda were next; and after he picked them both up, he headed over to what he was starting to consider his table at the Blue Note and ignoring Madam Asia muttering under her breath about "Young people these days." He sat down with the two girls who were wearing elegant kimonos. Ena's was emerald and silver trimmed, while Oda's was gold with black.

"Thank you both for choosing to come with me here." Archer said to them as he sat down.

"It is no problem Kusanagi-sama Ena was happy to come after Yuri-chan told me how much she enjoyed this place." The raven haired Hime-Miko responded.

"I have to admit I too was curious about this place." Oda said flipping her blonde hair out of her face.

"Yes and I'm sure just because Ena said yes had nothing to do with it right?" Archer said dryly.

"Sh-shut up!" Oda said in response.

Archer chuckled and then asked "In terms of fighting, what exactly can the two of you do? Can you hold your own against Heretic Gods?" he asked.

"Ena can't, not even if she uses Divine Possession." Ena responded.

"I am unable to fight Heretic Gods Kusanagi-sama however I should be able to at least take care of extremely skilled human level magical opponents." Oda said sounding bitter and disappointed in herself.

"I see, well that's good then." Archer responded.

"Eh, how?" Oda asked blinking in surprise.

"Simple really, if the two of you were fighting with me on the frontlines then no one would be able to protect Yuri or my sister if something were to happen." Archer responded.

"I-I understand Kusanagi-sama I will protect them with my life, though I hope to one day become strong enough to fight by your side." Oda said.

"Thank you Oda, keeping Shizuka and Yuri safe is important. As for you Ena, how much of Susanoo's power can you draw on?" he asked.

"Ena cannot draw on very much power, but she can draw on enough to keep a Divne Beast at bay for a time." Ena replied.

Suddenly Ena's cellphone when off and the Miko of the Sword quickly answered it. "Hello, yes, yes Ena understands." She said before hanging up.

"Ena apologizes Kusanagi-sama, but she needs to head home." Ena said standing up.

"Is everything alright?" Archer asked.

"Oh yes everything is fine, but Auntie is entertaining a guest and would like me to be home to assist her." Ena responded simply.

"Ah, well then tell Seishuuin-san I send my regards." Archer said.

"Ena will let her know, goodbye Kusanagi-sama Oda-chan." Ena said before she left.

* * *

"Oda, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Archer said after a few minutes of listening to music.

"What is it my lord?" the blonde responded.

"What exactly does your family do out of the Four Families?" he asked.

"That is...a rather difficult question Kusanagi-sama." Oda said squirming in her seat.

"Is it now; could your family perhaps be the enforcers of the Four Families? The one making sure their political agenda passes without question?" he asked coolly.

The Kuhoutsuka heir's green eyes widened in surprise as she paled and stuttered out "How-how did you kn-know?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. By simple logic and process of elimination your family was the obvious choice. Ena's family is obviously the face of the association; by having a person such as her be known for being able to fight on par with Divine Beasts the Four Families have prestige. With the Sayanomiya covering politics, and the Renjou as the masterminds, that only left making sure the agendas passed in the favor of the Four Families to the Kuhoutsuka." Archer stated as if it was common sense.

"Is it really that obvious?" Oda asked ashamed.

"Yes, but it also explains why you want to beat Ena so badly. You want to prove that your family is useful for more than just wetwork am I right?" Archer asked casually.

"Yes Kusanagi-sama, though my feud with Ena originally started over a lost kendo match when we were younger, it made me realize how large a gap there was between us and I hated it!" She said with venom before continuing "I hated how Ena could walk around so carefree in our youth while I was forced to learn the most efficient ways to kill someone maim them, or torture them until they swore to do as the Families wanted. I strived to be the best yet I was never good enough to best her, and even now, I am not good enough." Oda said sadly.

"Tell me Oda as a Hime-Miko what can you do?" Archer asked.

"Well, my skill is mostly useless unless used in my family line of work, but have the ability of Spirit Sensing. It allows me to see and hear things without having to actually having to be in an area." Oda told him.

"I see, well then let me start off by saying whoever told you such a skill is only useful for assassination is an idiot." Archer said annoyed.

Oda blinked twice in surprise and then asked "What do you mean Kusanagi-sama?"

Archer sighed and then elaborated "While it is true with your ability it makes stealth easier, it would also make fighting Ena child's play if used correctly. Though I don't understand the mechanics, assuming you could work the sight so you could see all that is going on around you and focus it enough to notice muscle movement, you would be unable to be snuck up upon, and also be able to tell what your opponents are going to do before they do allowing you to be able to flawlessly counterattack."

"Do you really think I could do such a thing, become stronger than Ena I mean?" Oda asked.

"Yes, yes I do. Before I became a Campione I had almost no talent for magic. The only things I was good at were the basic of basics, but I didn't give up and I kept refining what little I could do until I was able to create swords out of thin air. Besides my authorities it is the only skill I possess aside form strengthening my body past normal limits. So yes, I believe with enough time and effort in the right direction you can surpass Ena." Archer told her with no hint of mocking in his voice.

"Thank you Kusanagi-sama I will not let your kind and inspiring words go to waste, I will not fail you!" Oda said fiercely.

"I expect nothing less from you Oda, as Shizuka is very important to me, and if something were to happen to her..." Archer left the sentence hanging but Oda understood the message. Both of them.

She knew that if she failed to protect Shizuka her life would likely be forfeit, but she also knew that her new lord was honoring her by giving her this very important task instead of handing it to Ena to do, and keeping her out of the darker side of politics in the process. This is why she simply smiled and said "I will not fail you Godou-sama."

"I know you won't." he said giving her a return smirk.

* * *

Another week had past and once again he found himself in the corner booth in the Blue Note, this time sitting across from Hana Renjou who was wearing a navy blue blouse jean black jeans and black sandals. The two silently studied each other for several long minutes before Archer spoke in a flippant tone "You know I blame you for getting me into this mess."

"Oh, and what mess would that be Kusanagi-sama?" Hana quietly asked her voice barely audible over the soft jazz music.

"This whole harem thing, it's all your fault. If you hadn't gone and made such a brash decision all those weeks ago none of this would've happened." Archer said with a sigh.

"Do you dislike us all that much?" Hana asked inquisitively.

"I don't dislike any of you; however I am so unused to being around people except under certain violent circumstances that I do not function well around them." Archer quipped.

The Renjou heir pushed up her glasses and nodded in acceptance of her lords' answer.

"I understand we all do. Even Ena as childish as she is, knows a veteran when she sees one. Now I ask you my Lord Kusanagi, is there anything we your vassals can do to ease your burden?" Hana asked locking eyes with him.

"Honestly Hana I don't think anyone or anything can help me short of a very serious case of amnesia." He told her bluntly.

"So it is as I thought. You may be in a young body but your soul is old." Hana said.

"Yes and you are the second person to figure this out and the third person who knows what I am about to tell you... and the first to know this last bit." he said seriously

He then explained about the fact that he was from another universe but it was the last part that truly shocked the genius tactician.

"So because your soul was stuck in a different body, it is changing the body to reflect the soul?" Hana asked.

"Yes, that's my theory anyway." Archer told her as he ran a hand through his now salt and pepper colored hair.

"Well while I cannot speak for everyone else, I don't care what you look like I will follow you to the end of the earth if you only ask." Hana declared he voice rising ever so slightly and a blush staining her face.

"Hmm, you flatter me. But tell me what made you decide to swear your loyalty to me in the first place?"

"Well when I saw you...when I saw you stand up to everyone for Yuri's sake at the meeting, you were defiant and strong; like nothing in this world could bend your will. I knew when I saw that that you could grant me my freedom." Hana said so quietly that Archer was forced to reinforce his eardrums so he could hear her.

"Freedom, what do you mean?" he questioned.

Hana sighed and began "Ever since I was young I was hailed as a prodigy. I was a genius and treated with near reverence by my parents and clan. However, they never truly let me experience the world the way I always wanted to. Instead, I was asked to think up was to undermine our enemies and aid our allies some of the most brilliant political moves and a great majority of the wealth the Four Families have made over the past six years is because of my analytical skills and foresight. Yet that is not what I wanted."

"You wanted a normal childhood."

"Yes! I just wanted to be treated like a normal child but instead I was burdened with tasks most adults couldn't handle. The reason I swore my loyalty to you is for completely selfish reasons I admit. I knew that if I did so, I would be able to have some measure of normalcy in my life as my family would want me to get close to you for their own benefit. I'm sorry for using you my lord but I saw a chance at escape, and I took it." Hana said bowing to him in apology.

Archer was visibly upset. Not at Hana, no but at her family. It reminded him too much of the Einzberns and what they put Illya through. It annoyed him also that this wasn't the first time he'd come across such a situation since coming here. Oda too was stuck in circumstances similar to his father Kiritsugu by being forced to kill for the good of humanity, and though he'd only met her once, Alice Louise reminded him of Saber and in more than just looks and noble bearing, the fact that she to used clones to get around did not sit well with him. Ena though, she seemed slightly too cheerful and upbeat so he decided to keep an eye on her. And as for Yuri? Well truth be told, she reminded him of his ex-wife. She was kind but he had a feeling she could be very intimidating if she wanted to be.

'_How many people will I be reminded of?'_ Archer thought bitterly.

"Kusanagi-sama is everything alright?" Hana asked looking at him concerned.

"Everything is fine Hana; your situation just brought up some bad memories is all." Her date bitterly replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"She began to apologize again only for archer to cut her off by saying "I told you it's fine, and anyway it's not your fault I just keep seeing similarities between you all and people who I failed in life."

"Kusanagi-sama, you should not let such thoughts bother you so. You have been given a fresh start; do not squander it by beating yourself up over past mistakes." Hana advised her liege.

"It's not that simple Hana, life never is." He told the girl.

Hana simply nodded in response and then said something seemingly completely random "My Lord, do you have a base of operations yet?"

Archer raised an eyebrow and then said "A base of operations? No, I don't believe I do, why?" he asked.

"Then might I suggest procuring this place and using it as such?" the quiet girl suggested.

"Umm not that having the Blue Note as a secret base isn't a bad idea Hana but I'm not exactly rolling in money at the moment." Archer told her sarcastically.

"Not to worry my lord, when myself and the others swore fealty to you we also put our families vast wealth at your disposal. Besides, the Four Family heads would likely trip over themselves to do what you asked of them...if only to avoid your wrath." She whispered the last part but Archer heard it anyway thanks to his enhanced hearing causing him to smirk.

"I see, well in that case..." Archer then took out his phone and choosing a number from his contacts dialed a number, when it answered he said "Hello Kaoru...no it's the other Campione you swore loyalty to. Listen, I need you to come down to the Blue Note in a bit...Because I'm thinking of buying the place and I need an negotiator...Yes dear, that's why I called you...Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes, bye." He said before hanging up the phone.

Hana giggled and said "You and Kaoru seem to be getting along nicely hm?"

"I suppose if you find the fact that we constantly pick at each other getting along." he said dryly.

"Oh yes, Kaoru has always been like that. It's how she shows affection. That's how I can tell she likes you a lot." Hana said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Archer mused.

He was quickly brought out of his musings when a briefcase was slammed upon their table. "Hello Kaoru." Archer said dryly.

"Kusanagi-sama, Hana-chan how are you both doing today? Well I hope?" Kaoru asked wearing a black pinstriped business suit that for some reason did not look out of place on her.

"We're fine Kaoru, and you seem rather chipper yourself." Archer commented while quirking an eyebrow.

"And why shouldn't I be? My Lord has a task he requires of me and it is a task I am well suited for too. Now please, watch and be amazed Kusanagi-sama. " Kaoru said as if acting like a magician about to perform a magic act as Madam Asia approached the table.

"Now, what is this I hear about you wanting to buy my club Godou-kun?" Madam Asia said raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well I want to buy your club Madam; I've even brought my negotiator to the table with me." Archer said nodding at Kaoru who gave a polite smile.

"Maa, maa and here I thought she was your girlfriend." Asia said.

"Well Kusanagi-kun is in a rather unique position Madam as he has caught the eyes of several maidens from several prominent and politically powerful families. So you see to so bluntly turn anyone of us away would be considered a grave insult. I apologize if we caused him to look like a playboy in your eyes." Kaoru explained.

"Oh my..." Asia said before turning to Archer and saying "Young man, I'm not sure whether to be annoyed at you for attracting so many girls or pity you be being in such a situation, but right now I'm leaning towards pity."

"Believe me you have no idea. If any man realized how difficult it would be to actually juggle all these relationships at once, no man would ever fantasize about being in my position." Archer told her bluntly before adding "Yet I won't deny it is certainly never boring."

"I'm sure, but I do believe we came here to discuss a sale didn't we?" Asia inquired.

"Indeed we did, how does around 50,770,000 yen sound?" Kaoru offered.

Madam Asia blinked and then said "Around 50,770,000 yen? what's the catch dearie?" Asia asked shrewdly..

"The catch is,we'll give you 250,000 now, and after we fix up the place, we'll give you the rest out of what's left over. Either way your 250,000 yen richer." Kaoru reasoned.

"Madam Asia chuckled and said "Your right there girlie, where do I sign?" She asked.

"Right here." Kaoru said handing her a pen where she promptly signed on the dotted line.

* * *

When all was said and done Archer was now the proud new owner of the Blue Note. He was reading over a copy of the contract when he noticed something and asked "Kaoru, why didn't you mention to Madam Asia that for the first 250,000 yen, she would be paid 500,000 yen a month until paid in full?"

"Oops, did I forget to mention that? It must have slipped my mind." she said obviously lying.

"You're devious Kaoru." Archer said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why thank you Kusanagi-kun." She said giving her would be paramour a wink.

"Very devious." He reiterated before saying "Now who are we going to get to fix this place up?"

"I could do it Kusanagi-sama." Hana volunteered.

"Are you sure Hana? I mean, didn't you swear loyalty to me to get out of doing this kind of thing? Archer asked her.

"I did, but it's also what I'm good at, and it should be rather simple to accomplish. Plus, it's for you so I don't mind" Hana said piping up while blushing a bit.

"If you're sure then have at it. Just don't exhaust yourself because of this. That would be inconvenient for everyone." Archer said before walking off.

"He really does care about us doesn't he? Even if he won't come right out and say it?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes our master is secretly a big softie even if he tries to hide it." The Renjou heir responded, which caused the two girls to laugh before they got to work...

* * *

"I can't believe him!" she said to herself as she marched down a long torch lit hallway made of stone.

"Out of all the asinine things he could've done, he did that! That bastard, didn't what we had mean anything to him?" she said before she blasted the oak door down that was in her was revealing the office inside.

It was sparsely furnished and contained only a desk, a chair, and several full bookcases lined up against the walls ending near a fireplace above which was a painting of a red moon. Sitting behind the desk reading a report was the holder of the Second Magic and Wizard Marshall of the Clock Tower, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. He glanced up from his missive briefly before commenting "You're paying for that door."

"Oh stuff it old man! I need your help with something as much as it pains me to admit It." The woman said.

"Oh, and what would that be Miss Blue?" Zelretch asked amused.

Aoko Aozaki also known as Miss Blue, the Magic Gunner, and the Fifth Magician was the wielder of the Fifth Magic the manipulation of time. She was in truth a woman in her mid thirities with long crimson red hair, blue eyes, and she had a figure most men would kill to see unclothed but only one man had. Currently, she was wearing a white t-shirt, torn jeans, and brown shoes. And one thing she hated being called Miss Blue.

"Don't call me Blue you dried out old husk." Aoko said annoyed.

"Then don't blast down my door for no good reason." Zelretch shot back.

Aoko glared at Zelretch for a moment before she sighed and reversed the time on the door making it as good as new.

"There happy now?" she huffed.

"Immensely, now what exactly do you need?" the ancient magician asked curious.

"I need you to send me and a few others to an alternate universe." The Aozaki head stated getting straight to the point.

"Oh and why would I do that?" Zelretch asked with a smirk.

You'll do this because if you don't I'll make sure Lorelei knows who took and posted naked pictures of her all throughout the Clock Tower at the last Christmas party.

"You wouldn't." Zelretch said losing his smirk.

"I would." Aoko said gaining a smirk of her own.

"Alright, alright I'm help you damn. Gods forbid an old man like me gets to have any fun." Zelretch grumbled.

"Good, now if you would be so kind as to open up a portal to Fuyuki City for me that would be great." Aoko said cheerily.

Mumbling something under his breath about "manipulative women" Zelretch did as asked and Aoko soon found herself in front of a school. Wasting no time, Aoko marched into the office and hypnotized the principal, having him call both of her needed cohorts to the office. Five minutes later her new minion-err allies entered the office. The first had long dark hair done up in two twin tails on the side of her head and cool blue eyes and a false smile wearing an immaculate school girls uniform. She was Rin Tohsaka. The second girl had long purple hair and a glazed over look in her eyes, her hair was messy and out of place and there were some obvious signs of bruises on her if the heavy makeup use was any indication. Her uniform looked as if it had been put on carelessly as if she didn't care what people thought of her.

'_She probably doesn't, poor thing.'_ Aoko thought as she stared at the nearly broken form of Sakura Matou.

"Who are you?" Rin asked after a moment as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I am Aoko Aozaki I'm sure you've heard of me?" Aoko asked.

"Th-the Magic Machine Gunner?! What do want with the heirs of the Tohsaka and the Matou?" Rin asked becoming fearful yet respectful.

"What can we do for you sempai?" Sakura asked in a dead uncaring tone.

"I need both of you to come with me on a little...field trip, doesn't that sound like fun?" Aoko said brightly.

"Field trip sempai?" Sakura asked in the same dead tone.

"Yep, the three of us are going to meet an old friend. That is, if I don't kill him after I get my hands on him." Aoko said cheerfully.

"What old friend are you talking about Aozaki-sama?" Rin asked confused.

Aoko sighed and said "First, just call me Aoko Rin, and second you'll see when we get there. Now c'mon we're burning daylight! She said leading the way outside the school building and through Zelretch's portal.

"You have no idea how tempted I was just to abandon you there." The Dead Apostle Ancestor commented as Aoko returned with the two school girls.

"Master Zelretch?" Rin asked astonished.

"Ah, you're a Tohsaka aren't you? How's that homework I left coming along?" Zelretch asked with an amused smile.

"You two can talk shop later Old Man. Right now, I need to fix these two. This might hurt a bit." She said as Aoko then placed one of her hands on each of the girls' heads and then activated the Fifth Magic, causing both the girls to collapse in a heap on the floor, breathing lightly.

"What did you just do?" Zelretch asked.

"I restored lost memories caused by a restructuring of the world's history." Aoko replied.

"So someone important to the two of them touched the Root and ceased to exist, thus changing history?" the Old Man of the Jewels asked.

"No not exactly; more like caused a paradox big enough to wipe himself from the face of existence. Aoko responded with a huff.

"Emiya-kun!" Rin said with a gasp as she woke up.

"Sempai!" Sakura yelled out waking up at the same time.

"Well nice to see that actually worked." Aoko said in mild amazement.

"You, you restored our memories without even knowing if it would work or not? What the hell kind of Magnus are you...I mean um thank you Aoko-sama." Rin said attempting to backpedal when she realized who she was talking to.

"Sempai...he's gone." Sakura said sadly.

"No Sakura, he's not gone he's just been moved somewhere else." Aoko said comforting the girl.

"Umm, Aoko excuse me for asking this but how exactly do you know Shirou." Rin asked.

"Well Rin, in the future Emiya Shirou...is my husband." Aoko stated rather bluntly.

"**WHAT?!"** Magi sisters yelled in unison.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Length: 7,757**

* * *

**AN: Yo everybody! I'm back along with Nix's Warden and Eternal Nothingness with another chapter of Wrought Iron Cross. This chapter took longer than usual for several reasons, but the primary one was I needed a break after writing a 10k chap. Now, with that said I regret to inform you all that I, Bubbajack will be moving to a new house soon and so, I do not know when the next chapter will be up. But bear with me alright? Thank you for your patience. And now a word from everybody's favorite Nix...**

**Nix: Hello Everyone! I told you all earlier that there would be surprise's aplenty and you most certainly can't call me a lair now can you? Don't worry though the mind-fucks are just beginning.**

**And here's Eternal Nothingness EN, take it away!**

**EN: Thanks Jack, I would just like to say I am astounded by our review count for last chapter. 59 reviews 75 new faves and 73 new alerts for this chap alone...my mind is blown. If anyone has any suggestions for the fic, please put them in the review and we'll take them under advisement thank you. Back to you Jack.**

**Thank you EN, thank you. Well guys and gals there is really nothing more to say except Stay Cool.**

**Nix: Stay Sexy as always ladies. *Winks to all the women out there.***

**EN: Stay Active you know what I mean right guys?**

**All: And stay away from your local Heretic Gods!**

**This is Bubbajack, Nix's Warden, and Eternal Nothingness signing out! Peace!**

**Adendum: as of 6/23/13 I've taken the liberty of going through all my current chaps and fixing any errors I've found and even adding bits and pieces here and there so te story makes more sense. Hope fully then next chap will be up in a week or two as I only just recently "Got my groove back" for this story because of the move. Till next time everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wrought Iron Cross**

**A collaboration fic by written by Bubbajack and inspired by the continuous mad ramblings of NIX'S WARDEN, Eternal Nothingness, and as of this chapter, the fine folks on the Forum Court of the Devil Kings. Also I would like to give a huge welcome and thank you in advance to this fics new beta WhiteFang15, your awesome dude.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own FSN or Campione if we did, it would probably go something like this fic.**

* * *

**Ch.5: The Abduction Arc pt.1: Revelations**

Archer received a letter in the mail on Monday from Ran Seishuuin. Ran was asking him if there was a possibility of him coming to her house again after school. It held a tone of respect and of politeness befitting of someone of his station. Yet, Archer couldn't help but sigh and think, _'Well, at least they didn't use Yuri this time.'_

He was currently on the roof of the middle school, which was his usual haunt during the lunch period. The rest of the girls seemed to enjoy spending just as much time up there with him as he enjoyed being up there. It was either that, or the food he had made for them. Whichever it was, they seemed to be enjoying it.

"You know, if I'm going to continuously feed the lot of you every school day, the least you all could do is start chipping in on the grocery bill at my place." He said in his usual tone of voice, a small twitch of his lips showing he was joking.

He meant it as a joke, so he never expected Kaoru to actually stop eating and say, "Not to worry Kusanagi-sama. As we speak, your kitchen is being restocked and outfitted with the best spices, meats, sauces, and appliances money can buy."

"It is? Well, that was very nice of you Kaoru, though I can't help but think you had an ulterior motive for doing this."

"Indeed I did Kusanagi-sama. If you could cook a meal that could please actual Gods just using what you picked up at your local market, then imagine what you could accomplish if you had access to the best from all over the world?" The redhead asked dreamily.

"You mean besides Aphrodite likely orgasming from sheer pleasure, Hephaestus attempting to build a statue in my honor, while Ichirou's heart gives out from total bliss, and the rest of you try to rape me or something along those lines?" He responded jokingly.

"G-godou-kun! You sh-shouldn't talk like that! It's very impolite and an improper topic for lunch!" Yuri chastised him, while she and the other girls blushed at his implications.

"Yes, dear." He replied before saying, "Oh Ena, how did entertaining that diplomat go?"

"Ah that. It went fine, perfectly fine Kusanagi-sama." The raven-haired beauty replied a bit too quickly.

_'Something's wrong. Ena hasn't been her usual self ever since she got that phone call...I wonder what that was about.'_ Archer thought as the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period.

"Alright everyone, back to the trenches we go!" He exclaimed, the dry humor not lost on anyone, leading the way downstairs.

* * *

The school day went by quickly for Archer and it wasn't long before he found himself making his way towards the Seishuuin residents. Naturally, he had to tell Shizuka where he was heading so she wouldn't worry. Using Reinforcement, he arrived there rather quickly, faster than walking anyways, and was shown into the same room as last time where the current heads of the Four Families were waiting for him. They were already seated.

"Alright, I'm here now what's this about?" Archer asked while doing his best to sound annoyed. They had brought him here, which he really didn't want to come in the first place, so it was only fair for them to get to the point of the meeting.

"Welcome back to my home Kusanagi-sama." Ran Seishuuin greeted politely. She made herself more comfortable as she leveled a content gaze on his form.

"Seishuuin-san, what is this meeting about?" Archer asked. He situated himself in the corner of the room where he would have a clear view of everyone in the room as well as the only exit. He was taking no chances with these people.

"Well, Kusanagi-sama, we are merely curious about something. We wondered if you were pleased with the services rendered by our heirs thus far, or if they have caused any displeasure for you at all." The woman said, refusing to beat around the bush to avoid his ire.

Archer sighed in annoyance before saying, "No, everything is fine with the girls. Frankly, even if I had a problem with one of them, which I'm not saying I have, nor do I believe that I will, I would bring it up with them personally. I wouldn't bother bringing to anyone elses attention." His tone of voice held such conviction that they couldn't argue, even if they wanted to, not that they'd admit to such. It might not have helped that his eyes were narrowed in a challenging manner either.

"I see, well it's good to hear that there have been no issues thus far." A pause, "We were also recently informed that you bought, and are in the midst of redecorating the Blue Note?" She inquired.

"That's correct. Hana thought that as a Campione I needed a power base. Honestly, I rather like that place. So," he paused, "there you have it." Archer told them simply. _'How much longer are they going to waste my time?'_ He thought, becoming impatient.

"Ah yes, Hana-chan does have a good head on her shoulders for one so young." Ran commented, smiling lightly at the thought of the young woman.

"I am glad my niece was able to be of use." Renjou Zaraki said happily, his eyes crinkling in a strange way as he smiled.

"Indeed Hana is quite the little homemaker-" Suddenly, as if remembering something distasteful that annoyed him, he glared at the heads of the Renjou and Kuhoutsuka family then said, "I am annoyed at you, and you as well Masamune."

"What exactly did they do Kusanagi?" Rena Sayanomiya asked in her raspy voice. None of them were very keen on agitating 'Kunsanagi'.

"It's what they did, and at the same time what they didn't do, that annoys me. What they **did** was take Hana and Oda's childhoods from them! They effectively turned them into an easy button and an assassin respectively instead of letting them live their lives as they saw fit!" His voice becoming steadily colder as it carried across the room.

The Renjou head was literally quaking where he sat, yet the Kuhoutsuka head simply turned and said, "Oda was taught as I was taught. The same can be said as the many others that came before me. It has been this way for as long as any in my clan can remember. It is all we have and all we know... It is thankless work but someone must do it."

"Well as true as that may be... she has sworn her fealty to me, and by extension, her clan as well. Frankly, I have no use for a clan of assassins." Archer told the man.

"Then we're doomed." Masamune said simply. His face displaying none of his emotions. The man had one hell of a poker face.

"No, not at all. I said I have no need for assassins, at least not for politics, however there are many supernatural creatures that would prey on human beings aren't there?" Archer asked, his eyebrows raised in subtle amusement.

"That is correct Kusanagi-sama. What of it?" Masamune inquired.

"Well, as I see it, I could use a reliable intelligence network that can gather me information outside of Japan. Weeing as this committee seems to be focused on controlling the state of affairs within the country, I need informants, spies, and people to keep me informed and up to date on the goings-on around here. Naturally, at the same time, you could give us an endearing image to other people by going out and eliminating monstrous threats. Do you think your clan could handle something of that nature?"

"Yes, it would require some restructuring, but it could easily be done. Well, the part about you needing spies is definitely within' our capabilities, Kusanagi-sama." Masamune said with a stiff nod.

"Good. See that it gets done. Now if there is nothing else-"Archer was suddenly cut off when one of the gate guards burst into the room before yelling, "C-Campione-sama!"

"Yes? What's got you so worked up Kotetsu?"

"Your house, sir, we just received word it has been attacked by another Campione!" the guardsman yelled.

"What?!" was all Archer said before images of his home in flames and his family and friends dead passed through his mind's eye causing him to dash off as fast as his Reinforced limbs could carry him.

After he was gone, Ran Seishuuin whispered, "I'm sorry... Kusanagi-sama."

* * *

Archer arrived at his home in record time. Pumping as much prana as he did into his legs would make anyone arrive at their destination in record breaking time. He arrived to find his home in one piece, as far as he could tell anyways. There was nothing out of place at a casual glance._ 'Lets see. No destroyed or burning buildings. Check. No bloody, charred, or rotting corpses on the ground. Check. Hmm.'_ Either he was misinformed, or all of this was going on elsewhere, namely inside said house.

_'Only one way to find out I suppose.'_ He thought as he quickly made his way inside. He found everyone in the new kitchen looking rather shook up and downcast. He eyed them carefully.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked with more than a little concern in his voice. "I heard that a Campione showed up and-" He paused again._ 'Someone isn't here. Who- Yuri?'_ He carefuly examined each persons face to gauge their reactions. "Where. Is. Yuri?" Each word was heavily punctuated by him taking another step into the kitchen.

"Big Brother!" Shizuka said upon noticing his irritation. She quickly ran to his side, heedless of his irritation, and began attempting to kill him via suffocation as she crushed him in a hug and cried into his chest.

Agitation momentarily forgotten, "Shizuka, are you alright? Are you and the others hurt at all?" He managed to squeeze out of her embrace just enough to ask about the others well being. He, as gently as he could, hugged her and ran his hand through her hair reassuringly.

"W-we're fine Brother, but the man that was here...his eyes were frightening. He showed up and demanded Mariya come with him and then... the-they left. But..." the girl trailed off.

"But what, Shizuka?" Archer asked, concerned for his younger sister.

"The man that was here... h-he gave off a feeling. It was one sort of like yours, b-but it felt horrible... It wasn't a nice feeling at all big brother... When he looked at me... it felt as if I were being looked down upon from a great height. Almost like I was a bug, and if he wanted to squash me... There would have been nothing I could do about it...I don't like feeling like that brother..." She said quietly, a few tears welled up, not that it mattered in the silence of the room.

"I see...Which Campione was he?" He asked the rest of the group seriously, as he pulled Shizuka closer, silently promising himself that this Campione would pay for making his sister feel the way she was, and to a darker extent, making her cry, as well as taking Yuri from him.

"While I cannot be sure, I do believe that the Campione in question is Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, also known as the Demon of the Balkans." Hana offered.

"Why would the Campione from the Balkans come all the way to Japan just to take Yuri? More importantly, how could none of the Four Families have known about this?"

He watched his remaining Vassals as he said this. Hee noticed something odd about Ena's body language. She was slumped down in her seat and fidgeting, as if she were a child who knew she'd done something wrong and was about to get caught. Almost as though she were a deer caught in headlights.

"Ena...you wouldn't have happened to have known that this Voban person was going to be in Japan, and failed to inform me, did you?" Archer asked with cold steel entering his voice as he stared at her.

"Ena-Ena doesn't know what you're talking about." She said hesitantly, looking anywhere but into his eyes.

"Ena..." Archer said warningly. The temperature in the room rose quickly and not too subtly. Everyone got the distinct feeling as though their skin were being cut with scalding hot razor blades. A pissed Archer was a dangerous Archer.

"Big brother, p-please STOP!" Shizuka pleaded as she held onto him tighter.

"Sorry Shizuka but I don't like being lied to. That goes double when the life of a friend is on the line. Now, I'll give you one more chance Ena. **Tell. Me. What. You. Know!"** He said emphasising each word by raising his voice up until the end. He was just about yelling by this point.

Ena nodded in response and, after taking a shuddering breath she began, "First off Ena would like to apologize for lying to you K-Kusanagi-sama, but she just wanted to -Keep you safe..."

"Keep me safe?" he said echoing her words with confusion entering his voice. 'Keep me safe from what?'

The raven haired beauty nodded, continuing, "Yes Ena wished to k-keep you from fighting Sasha Voban, since he is the oldest known Campione alive, and you have come un-unto your powers only a year ago..."

"I see, so you thought, just because I'm a new Campione, that I was weak...Have you forgotten Ena, that I'm a magician who specializes in creating swords and have already experienced combat?" he asked.

"So, what is a sword, or even a hundred, or a thousand swords for that matter, to a Campione? You don't understand do you? Normal swords will do nothing to a Campione's body! Their bodies have been made impervious to everything except divine level magical power! You wouldn't have stood a chance Kusanagi-sama!" Ena exclaimed, her usual childishness gone for the moment.

For a moment, Archer stared at her with an eyebrow quirked, and then said in deadpan voice, "Idiot. How do you think I managed to become a Campione in the first place?"

Archer saw Ena's eyes widen in response to his declaration. She looked at him for the first time with a look of utter shock on her face as she stuttered out, "B-but t-that can't be. For one to be able to create weapons that can slay a god... T-that would mean that the weapon itself would be-" She paused for a second then continued. "-no, it would contain an immeasurable amount of power... almost like-"

"Like a weapon belonging to a legendary hero? Like these perhaps?" He asked, cutting her off, making four blades appear in midair in a brilliant flash of light. Each had an otherworldly quality to them and a feeling of immense power.

The sword on his far left was made completely out of dark grey metal streaked with red, which looked mysteriously like a bloodstain. Instead of a handguard it had numerous spikes jutting every which way, and its handle looked more like melted slag than a proper grip for a weapon. It gave off a feeling of death and despair A truly frightening blade, if there ever were one.

Next was a longsword. It had runes engraved near its hilt, which was cross shaped and covered in gold and black enamel. Its blade shone like a lit up mirror, and, as if it were the polar opposite of the other sword beside it, it gave off a holy calming feeling.

Both blades were a true sight to behold.

On Archer's right was a rather plain looking sword. It had a double edged blade, tan colored leather covering most of the hilt, except for a small part, which was a dark bluish hue near the base of the curved bronze guard. Said guard hid some runes on the blades base from the casual observer. It had a pommel made of simple black iron that completed its simple, yet elegant look. It gave off a feeling of glory and destruction to those present.

Finally, the last blade was just as long as the others, yet is was wider, which gave it a claymore-like appearance more-so than a longsword. Its hilt was covered in silver and blue leather and its handguard was made out of cast bronze, which was inlaid with sapphire. It had a bronze spike for a pommel. It, unlike the last one, gave off a feeling of unbridled chaos and rage.

After everyone admired the blades for a moment Archer spoke "These, are Noble Phantasms, or crystalized mysteries that represent a Hero and what they did during their lifetime. Starting on my far left, we have Dainslef the demonic sword of the hero Sigmund. It is cursed to always kill someone once drawn." He explained, nodding to the dark grey, seemingly bloodstained sword before continuing on.

"Next, we have Durandal the Peerless Sword given to Charlemagne by an angel and bestowed to his favorite knight Sir Roland and leader of the Twelve Peers. Besides being permanently sharpened to a point far sharper than a razors edge, it can also perform three miracles."

He paused to let this information sink in then cleared his throat and said, "This next blade, although plain, is called Gram. The sword was forged from the remains of Dainslef by the son of Sigmund Sigurd. It is considered the greatest of Demonic Blades and it can burn away all in its path, much like the holy sword Excalibur."

At last, he turned to the last blade and said, "This, is Caladbolg, sword of Fergus mac Róich in Celtic mythology. When he was denied his right of slaying the usurper of his lands and throne, he cleanly blasted the tops of three hills in his rage. Now, do you know what all these swords have in common Ena?"

The swordswoman just shook her head in confusion as a response, which prompted Archer to respond coolly, "Each one of these blades, under the right conditions, can, if not kill, wound a Heretic God. Take into account that these are only four of the thousands of weapons I have at my disposal. Now what does that tell you?"

If at all possible, the Heir of Seishuuins' eyes widened even further and her mouth fell open in shock. The possible implications of what he just said seemingly overloading her mind as well as everyone else's as they had similar looks on their faces.

"I see you all understand now. Good. Ena, pack your things. We're going on a trip." He said with a small smirk which looked oddly out of place.

"A trip Kusanagi-sama?" Asked a bewildered ena.

"Yes. We're going to get Yuri back, just you, and me." He said while pointing at himself and Ena. "Oh and when we get Yuri back you're going to look your childhood friend in the eye and explain to her how you sold her out to this Voban person, and then you're going to **beg** for her forgiveness. Then, and only then, will I even begin to think of forgiving you myself. Now hurry home and get packed!" He barked.

"Hai!" She said quickly before rushing towards the door.

After she had left, Oda spoke, "Do you think it wise to take a traitor on a rescue mission sir?"

"Probably not, but she needs to own up to her mistakes and redeem herself in my eyes and this is the only way she can do it, as far as I'm concerned anyway. Now, while I'm gone, I have orders for the rest of you. Hana, you and Kaoru are to finish renovations on the Blue Note on the double. Oda, until the renovations are complete, you are to stay here and watch over Shizuka and my grandfather like you're their shadow. Understood?"

"HAI!" All three girls said at once.

"As for you two, once renovations on the Blue Note are finished, you're going to stay there until this mess is resolved and I come back with Yuri. Alright? The last thing I need to worry about is you two being kidnapped while I'm gone."

"Alright Big Brother... I just hope you're back with Mariya-sempai before school starts on Monday." Shizuka said.

"Don't worry teacher's pet. I promise not to destroy your perfect attendance record." Archer quipped sarcastically.

"Idiot! I don't care about my attendance at a time like this! If Mariya-sempai doesn't show up on Monday, people are gonna throw a revolt just because she isn't there! So make sure she shows up, got it?!"

"Right, the whole school idol thing, I forgot about that. Don't worry Shizuka. I'll make sure to bring back the precious school idol that everyone, but me, worships." He promised in his own overly sarcastic way.

"Of course you don't worship her idiot! That's probably why she practically worships the ground you walk on!" Shizuka said with a huff.

"Does she really? I only consider her as a friend and someone I can trust." Archer replied flatly.

"Big Bro-Archer, if you really believe that all these girls swore their undying loyalties to you just because it was convenient for them, then you really are a blockhead. These girls, all of them, are already in love with you, you clueless moron." Shizuka deadpanned in all seriousness.

Archer blinked once, twice, three times, and slowly digested what Shizuka told him. Then he thought back to all of the times that he sat and talked on the roof of the school with Mariya, her swearing her loyalty to him, their first "date" when she hugged him, and the numerous things they did together over the past year. He then began to laugh. Loudly. Something he hadn't done in...He couldn't even remember how long as he thought, _'Oh Root, how you love to fuck with me.'_

"I see, thank you for setting me straight Shizuka, you little brat." Archer said with a chuckle.

"No problem idiot. Afterall, someone has to make sure you're not completely clueless."

"Indeed. Well, I guess I'd better go and get ready then." He said before heading towards the stairs leading to his room...until he turned around and said to his three remaining Vassals "Well, don't just stand there! You have your orders, now get to work!"

"HAI!" the three girls said in unison before they began to carry out their assigned tasks.

* * *

"Could you please explain again how you ended up marrying the "Fake Janitor" of all people Aoko-sama?" Rin asked politely.

"Well, it's a complicated story so I'm not surprised you're confused. One more time from the top then." The Magic Gunner replied preparing to go over her tale for the... **third**... time...

* * *

Flashback start

Aoko reached for it. With every bit of power she could muster, she reached for it. She reached for the Root using the theories of a decayed and rotten old man...all for the sake of her friend that lay dead at her feet by her own sister's hands. Finally, she made it to the door and turned back only to find herself confronted by a red cloaked shadow.

"What are you?" She asked, fear lacing her voice.

"Me? I'm a Counter Guardian, one whose job is to destroy threats to humanity, and you Aoko Aozaki, have just become a threat by achieving the Fifth magic. Prepare yourself for elimination. For you, the penalty," The entity gave a pause to let its words sink in, "is death." The cloaked shadow calmly began gliding forward.

"I couldn't give two shits about the fucking Root! I just want to save my friend!" Aoko shot back.

This caused the figure to pause, then it asked, "Do you mean to say that your purpose for attaining the Fifth was not to enter Akasha, but to save a single life?"

"Well, I'm not the one who originally developed the theory behind the magic, my Grandfather, may he rot in hell, did. I personally could care less about the Root. I just want to save my friends life using the Fifth!"

The Red Shadow stared at her for a moment and then began to chuckle and then outright laugh. After a moment it said, "So you mean to tell me that you sought the Root, not for the Records and its infinite knowledge, but to attain the full power of the Fifth and save a single human life?"

"Yeah that's right. What's so damn funny anyways?" She asked curiously.

"You're just like me, a self-sacrificing idiot. You see, I too raised people from the dead, not with magic, but my making a contract with Alaya becoming a Counter Guardian after my death." The shadow said bitterly.

"I-I see, I'm sorry that happened to you." Aoko apologized.

"Don't be girl. I brought my troubles upon myself no need for you to apologize to me. Anyway, you had best get going and save your friend." It said.

"Huh, wait a minute! You're just letting me go? Just like that?" Aoko asked bewildered.

"Yep, just like that. Good luck girl and don't let me catch you here again, understand?" It said sounding annoyed.

"Hai, I understand and thanks. By the way, my names Aoko Aozaki what's yours?"

"You're a very odd girl you know that? Asking an entity that is supposed to be killing you its name, honestly..." He then sighed and said, "I guess since you told me your name it's only polite I tell you mine. I'm Shirou Emiya, and you had better hope, Aoko Aozaki, that we never meet again. Now get outta here before I change my mind and decide to do my job."

This comment caused Aoko to giggle and say, "Thanks again Emiya-kun, I'll see you around."

She then activated the Fifth Magic and left but not before she heard him say "For your sake, I hope not."

* * *

"What happened next Sempai?" Sakura asked, hanging onto her every word.

"Well, I managed to save my friend Soujuurou Shizuki and beat my sister it was about a week after that..."

* * *

One week had passed since Soujuurous' revival, and Aoko, with her new red hair and ten added years of experience, couldn't help but wonder about the man who let her go.

'Who are you Shirou Emiya?' she thought to herself as she sat on her bed in Alice Kounji's mansion.

She couldn't help but wonder about the person who spared her life so she could save another. She felt a want, no a need, to know more about him...The only problem was, she couldn't find any information whatsoever on the man!

"It's like he's a ghost or..." Aoko suddenly sat up as a thought, so insane, it couldn't possibly be true flashed across her mind. To confirm what she thought, she decided to question her mentor and see if her theory could possibly be correct.

She found her in the kitchen, pointedly ignoring Soujuurou, who was attempting to engage her in conversation, while she made tea.

"Alice, I have a hypothetical question for you."

"What is it Aoko?" She asked quietly.

"Well when Soujuurou..."

"Died?" He offered helpfully.

"Yes, when he died and I first used the Fifth to resurrect him, I was approached by... something... covered in a crimson hooded cloak. He, as I presume its a he by his name, called himself a Counter Guardian and said that by attaining the Fifth, I had become an enemy of the Planet and must be eliminated." Aoko said calmly.

"I see, and what does this have to do with a question?" Alice asked.

"I'm getting their, hold on! Anyway, after I explained to him that the whole reason I attained the Fifth magic was so I could save Soujuurou, he..." she stopped and a look of annoyance crossed her face.

"He what, what did he do?" Soujuurou asked.

"He said I was a self-sacrificing idiot just like him." The now-redhead deadpanned.

This caused the other two to blink and smile ever so slightly, a fact that was not missed by the newly minted Magician. Clearing her throat, Aoko continued awkwardly, "Anyway, moving on. After that he told me how he too brought people back from the dead, only he became a Counter Guardian for his trouble. Then, get this, he decided to let me go."

"He decided to let you go, just like that?" The only male of the house asked.

"Yep, just like that, and then I left but not before I learned his name."

"What was his name?" Alice asked quietly. She had been so quiet up until this point.

"He told me his name was Shirou Emiya. Here's the thing though...no one by that name exists. So either he was a practical ghost during life leaving not a single shred of evidence that he ever existed in the first place, or, and this is where my question comes in Alice, once one becomes a Counter Guardian they go anywhere and any-when Alaya sends them...So, is it possible?" the redhead asked.

Alice's eyes widened ever so slightly at the implications and then she "Hmm'd" in thought for a moment before answering, "It's not entirely improbable, considering what I've heard of Fuyuki City's Holy Grail being able to summon Heroic Spirits from the Throne of Heroes, I'd say yes, hypothetically it is entirely possible that this Counter Guardian, is in fact, from the future. But," She paused, eyeing her carfully, "Why are you so interested in him in the first place?"

"Let's just say I owe him and leave it at that." Aoko said before walking off, a plan already forming in her mind...

* * *

"See this? This is the part I don't get. This part right here." Rin protested, cutting into Aokos' narrative.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no normal person would go looking for someone whose job it is to kill them after he decided to let them go!" The Tohsaka heir snapped.

"Well, I am a magician so being abnormal kinda goes hand in hand with the title." Aoko mused.

"I-that's not what I-UHRHAA! Just finish telling the story already!"

"You really should calm down Rin. All of this stress can't be good for you." Aoko said calmingly.

"Aoko-sempai... I truly can't understand what you did next, nor why, so could you please go over it again?" Sakura asked as her sister seethed silently.

"Certainly Sakura. The mechanics are rather simple in theory, but in practice, they are a tad more difficult to pull off, which I learned when I first managed that crazy stunt all that time ago..."

* * *

Aoko had holed herself up in her own room for the next few weeks after school only coming out for meals or to use the restroom. Whenever she was asked what she was doing in her room she would always reply with, "Working on a project you'll see it when it's done don't worry."

If one listened closely at Aoko's door, the distinct sounds of carpet being removed, and wallpaper being torn from the walls as well as the bed being pushed around randomly along with the other furniture from time to time...

**...**

Finally, after about five long weeks, Aoko's project had been completed and she invited her housemates to come and see the finished product. Both were fairly curious about what had captured the Magicians attention over the past few weeks, and though they didn't show it, they were eager to see what she had been working on. They were surprised to see all of her furniture, and what looked like a rolled up piece of carpet, out in the hallway just outside her door. Alice recognized it as the floor carpet.

"Aoko~" she said as annoyance seeped into her tone.

"Mah, mah, don't worry Alice. I can easily put everything back to the way it was once my project is done I promise." The redhead said placatingly.

With her right eyebrow twitching ever so slightly, she nodded in acceptance saying "See that you do. Now, let's get this over with."

With that said Aoko opened the door to her room and led the way inside what was now a gigantic runic array, stretching from the four cardinal points starting all the way from the floor, across the walls, and up the ceiling; ending in a circular formation on the ceiling where the runes originally began on the floor.

"What are we looking at exactly?" Soujuurou asked after a moment of silence.

"What you are looking at, Soujuurou-kun, is my project. My goal is to materialize the Counter Guardian, known as Shirou Emiya, using this runic array to anchor him to the present era much like the Holy Grail in Fuyuki does Heroic Spirits." She explained.

"I thought you hated runeology?" Alice asked.

This caused Aoko to frown and say "I **DO** hate runes...however, this is the only way I could think of to get my idea to work so..." Alice merely nodded in response.

"Right then, I'll get going as soon as Alice double checks the Array to make sure it will work properly."

"Give me five minutes." Was the stoic girls' response.

Five minutes later, she gave the all clear and Aoko again activated the Fifth Magic and reached for the Root once again...

**...**

She opened her eyes and found herself in the same mist covered place as last time. Then, she waited. She didn't have to wait long, as she soon heard and angry voice behind her shout out, "What are you doing back here girl?!"

She turned around to find herself face to face with an angry Shirou Emiya. His eyes were an alluring silver color and were flashing with anger.

"Yo, Emiya-kun..." She began awkwardly.

"I asked you a question Aozaki. What are you doing back here?" He spat venomously.

_'He thinks I betrayed his trust!'_ she realized before she replied, "I'm not here to access the Records I promise!" She said quickly figuring out why he was so pissed.

"Then why are you back here?" His tone remained hostile, but there was a hint of curiosity in it now.

"I'm here for you."

There was a long awkward silence between the two as Shirou stared at Aoko as if she was an alien and then said eloquently, "Huh?"

This caused the Fifth magician to giggle and say, "I've decided I owe you one for what you did for me, so you're coming back home with me."

Emiya blinked owlishly at this statement before saying, "As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I'm not some dog you can decide to take home with you and keep."

"Eh, oh I'm sorry that came out wrong! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I think I found a way out of your contract with Alaya and, if you want, you can stay with me at my place." She offered as she waved her hands around frantically.

"Are you sure you don't see me as a ,wait, you said you found a way out of my contract? How?!"

"Well... it's a bit of a long shot, but if I take you back with me to my time period and use the Fifth on you to freeze your existence you should, hypothetically, exist in a state, if bastardized, similar to the Third magic." Aoko explained.

Emiya was silent for all of three seconds before he said, "Let's do it."

"What, but I haven't explained the risks and-"

He cut her off saying, "I don't care! If there's even a slim chance of me getting out of this hell then I'm taking it!" He exclaimed like a drowning man being thrown a lifeline.

Aoko just shrugged in response before walking over to him and gripping him in a bear hug, causing him to say, "You know, I usually like to be wined and dined first, but if you wanna skip all that and get right down to it..."

"Wh-what are you saying, I-idiot?! I just need to have a firm grip on you for the transfer that's all!" Aoko responded as her face turned as red as her hair.

"Sure you do, you keep telling yourself that Aoko."

"It's true!"

"Right, can we just get outta here already?"

"Fine..." With that, Aoko activated the Fifth yet again and the two disappeared from the entrance to Akasha...

* * *

"So, you actually did it? You made a bastardized version of the Third Magic I mean?" Rin asked in, hushed, awed tones.

"Yep! !hat's right!" She said cheerfully before suddenly became solemn. "We were together for eleven years...for five of those years we traveled together and I put up with his sarcasm and heroic borderline masochistic tendencies, until finally, I got him to open up to me. Then, for six of those years, I was married to the big lug...until one day, he just up and disappears. No note, no anything! And, a week after that, ceases to exist! And I don't understand how he can just throw away everything we had like it meant nothing!" Aoko raged as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Aoko-sempai" Sakura said comfortingly as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Sakura, but the only thing that would really make me feel better would be knowing why he left in the first place..."

"I think I know." Rin said as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Hmm, what was that Rin?"

"I said I think I know why he suddenly disappeared...I summoned him as my Servant, Archer, in the Fifth Holy Grail War." The still ashen faced girl responded.

"He told me fought in the Fifth Grail War, but as a Master, not a Servant. He told me he summoned King Arthur, under the Saber class, and that you yourself summoned Atlanta, under the Archer class, while Illyasviel von Einzbern summoned Hercules, as Berserker, Bazett Fraga McRemitz summoned Cu Chulainn, as Lancer, and Caster killed her master upon her summoning and, after tapping into Fuyuki City's Ley Lines in Ryuudo Temple, summoned Assassin."

"That's not right, in our Grail War Kirei Kotomine was the master of Lancer as well as the master of the Archer of the previous grail war. We never even met anyone from the Fraga clan, and Archer eventually betrayed us and joined Caster...Could my summoning of Archer have changed so much?" Rin wondered.

"Well, you know what they say about the butterfly effect right?" Aoko questioned.

"Like ripples in a pond." Sakura replied. _**"How dare you leave us, you abandoned us to the dark, to Zouken; you bastard!"**_ A small cruel inner voice said.

Sakura merely ignored the voice, and listened as Aoko continued.

"Exactly Sakura. One person being in the wrong place at the right time, instead of another, can lead to a completely different set of events." Aoko said. "Speaking of a person who changes events wherever he walks, any luck finding him yet Old Man?" Aoko asked.

"Hold your horses brat, just because you loaned me your wedding ring doesn't mean finding him is going to be instantaneous." Zelretch grumbled as he watched a small object zip through numerous parallel worlds looking for its twin.

"I think its incredibly sweet how sempai proposed to you Aoko-sempai." _**"So we were not good enough for you is that it?"**_ the other voice raged.

Sakura merely shook her head to get rid of the voice, using her sisters' quip as cover.

"Yeah, it does sound sweet if a bit cheesy." Rin quipped, adding her two cents.

"It was both sweet and cheesy, and so very Shirou Emiya of him of how he proposed to me."

Aoko then let out a wistful sigh and saidb "I remember it like it was yesterday..."

* * *

It was a warm summer day on July 16th 1994, and Aoko was currently laying in a hammock connected to a bungalow in Hawaii. She was worriedly waiting for her boyfriend, Shirou Emiya, to get back from Africa where he had been attempting to save as many lives as possible during what was being called the Rwandan Genocide, for the past three months.

_'That idiot better not have died or I'm going to find his body revive him and kill him all over again for dying on me!'_ Aoko thought to herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed the sun was being blocked by a shadow and, glancing up, she found that she was staring into her boyfriend's smirking face.

"Well you must not have missed me that much if it took you five whole minutes to notice I was here." He said, grinning.

In response, Aoko reached up and grabbing him by his signature crimson coat, and roughly pulled him onto the hammock with her before she planted a kiss so passionate on his lips that, had it been filled with prana, it would've likely overloaded his circuits...And then promptly punched him in the arm...hard.

"Dare I ask if it is your time of the month?" This received another harder punch to the arm.

"Right, shutting up...So, what's the matter Aoko?" He asked after a pregnant pause.

"I'm tired of always waiting behind, in some place or another, to sit and worry about whether or not you'll make it back alive this time when you go off on your little 'excursions'. Explain why I can't come with you Shirou?!"

Said man sighed before saying "Firstly, its either Emiya or Archer. I abandoned my first name a long time ago. Secondly, we've been over this Aoko. While I'm not denying you're an incredible fighter, you're the equivalent of a bunker buster while I'm like a sniper rifle. You would end up causing more harm than good if you came with me, and would take more lives than you ended up saving whereas I can kill only those who need to, and deserve to die."

"You think I'd screw up is that it?!" she asked angrily turning over to face her boyfriend.

"No, not at all. In fact, I think you'd be great at what I do."

"Then why?"

"I don't want you to end up like me." He said slowly as if testing out each word as he said it.

"What do you mean?"

"To have someone else's blood on your hands is a heavy burden to bear Aoko. Even more so now that even with every life you take and every life you save... there are still hundreds if not thousands you didn't manage to save in time. You've never seen the mountains of corpses, the cries of the dying, and those who have lost loved ones, either by your hand, or by the hand of someone you failed to kill sooner. The smell of charred, flesh as bodies are burned by the score in heaps, and the ground is turned to mud because of all the blood mixed into it. Women and young girls are treated like party favors to be passed around, while men are killed, and boys turned into soldiers. I pray you never have to see any of it either. War brings out the true face, the ugly face of the human race. It's not something I want someone as innocent and idealistic as you, someone who values all life, to see. As I believe it would utterly break you."

"E-Emiya-kun..." she said in a somewhat scared and saddened tone.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go freshen up. It's been a very long trip."

"WAIT!" She exclaimed as he got up and made his way towards the house.

He stopped but didn't turn around. Aoko took this as a sign to continue. "What kind of promise can you give me that you'll at least try to come back to me alive and not die for someone who wouldn't think twice about leaving you to die in a ditch?"

In response, Archer continued his walk into the house in silence.

"SO THAT'S IT THEN?! YOU CAN'T EVEN PROMISE TO TRY AND SURVIVE FOR M?, FOR US?!" She yelled at his retreating back.

"..." Silence was his response as he made his way into the bungalow.

Still in the hammock, Aoko couldn't help but chuckle sadly to herself. _'If only Touko could see me now, she'd probably enjoy my misery.'_

She was so deep in her depressed misery that once again, she didn't notice her boyfriend's approach. He was now wearing a black tee-shirt and shorts, along with matching black sandals. She quickly glanced up when he cleared his throat, however, and practically spitting venom, asked, "What do you want?"

"I was thinking about what you said as I got cleaned up in there and I came to a single conclusion." He said with his hands behind his back.

"What would that be?" She asked curious but still angrily.

"That there is only one promise strong enough to possibly make me fight that hard...and that I'm going to need you to use the Fifth on these."

With that he pulled two rings from behind his back. One was a cloudy white, while the other was a midnight black with numerous hexagonal patterns carved into its surface. Each had a red ruby faceted to their tops.

"E-Emiya?" Aoko asked, getting all choked up as tears began to well up in her eyes and threatened to stream down her face.

"Aoko Aozaki" He said gently taking her left hand and placing the white heavily altered Bakuya on her ring finger "Will you marry me?"

Aoko looked from the ring on her finger to the face of the man who put it there, and slowly, ever so slowly, with happy tears streaming down her face, she muttered out, "Y-yes."

* * *

"Ahh that was such a beautiful story sempai! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura said as she wiped away a tear. Yet a small voice inside her head said, _**"That should've been me not her!"**_

Yet, she forced it away again with a shake of her head.

"Yeah it was by far the best day of my life...which is why I'm going to kick his ass once I find him. He promised me he'd always fight to come back to me, but the moment he gets the opportunity, he erases his existence and throws away six years of marriage! Oh yes Shirou Emiya will pay once I get my hands on him." Aoko swore.

* * *

Archer had just finished buckling on his black and silver armor and signature longcoat that, to any normal person like Shizuka, looked like the outfit he picked up at the mall a year back. He felt a sudden, ominous, chill run down his spine.

_'That can't be a good sign.'_ He thought to himself as he made his way back downstairs to find Ena already waiting for him and Shizuka and Oda glaring at her hatefully.

"Are you ready to go Seishuuin?"

"H-hai Kusanagi-sama." She squeaked out.

"Then let's go run a few errands before we leave. Shizuka, stay safe with gramps and listen to Oda while I'm gone alright?"

"Hai, Big Brother. Watch out for knives in the back, they seem to be going around lately." She responded glaring at the Miko of Divine Possession who flinched at the insult.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. Be sure to look after Shizuka while I'm gone gramps." he said shaking the man's hand.

"Rest assured Archer-kun, we'll be just fine. I would recommend you get in contact with the Witenagemot as soon as possible as they may know where Vobans' current base of operations' is." Ichirou suggested.

"Visit Alice huh, sounds like fun. Alright then c'mon Ena we have errands to run. Stay safe everyone, and Oda?"

"Yes my Lord?"

"You're in charge until I get back with Yuri understood?"

"Yes sir, I won't let you down!" She responded.

"I know you won't. Just keep everyone calm, safe, and don't let them start a riot ok?"

"Crowd control, got it."

Archer chuckled at her summarization of her duty "Yeah, pretty much. Good luck Oda. C'mon Seishuuin we're leaving." He finished before he made his way out the door with Ena following quickly behind.

* * *

Ena was filled with continually mounting dread as she and Kusanagi Godou slowly made their way up the steps of a very familiar shrine. They made their way to the top and knocked on the door to the house, which was answered by Yuri's miniature clone of a little sister, Hikari.

"Hmm Kusanagi-sama, Ena-chan why are you here? Where is big sister?"

Hikari-chan, are your parents' home, I need to speak to them. It's urgent."

"Hai Kusanagi-sama they are in the living room. Please follow me."

She led the two into the living room where both of the elder Mariya's were calmly drinking tea. They both looked up when he entered.

"Godou, what's wrong? Has something happened to Yuri?" Hiro asked the moment he saw the younger man's face.

"Kusanagi-kun is everything alright?" Sadako Mariya, Yuri's mother asked, picking up on her husbands' anxiety.

"No I'm afraid not. You see, earlier today, while I was at a meeting with the Four Families, the Campione Sasha Voban came to my house and abducted Yuri."

What?!" Sadako asked her hands flying to her mouth in shock as tears began to collect in her eyes.

"I've come here to inform you that I, along with Ena here, will be doing everything in our power to get her back." He promised.

"You-you're serious?" Hiro asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Hiro let out a long sigh of exasperation before explaining, "Godou, most Campione would not go this far for one servant, sworn or not. Most wouldn't even bother to inform the family they had gone missing in the first place let alone show up themselves and promise to do everything in their considerable power to see them returned unharmed. To most Campione it would likely be beneath their notice or of little consequence if one servant went missing, which is why..."

"Which is why my behavior is so weird?"

"Frankly yes, but certainly not in a bad way! Especially if that means I'll get my daughter back safe and sound." Hiro replied.

"Hiro-san, I give you my word, as a Campione, that I will bring Yuri back to you or die trying."

"Kusanagi think about what you're doing! By giving your word as a Campione, you are binding yourself to a magical oath, one you must complete!" Hiro frantically warned.

"I know, but frankly, I just don't give a damn. This Voban came into **my** country, into **my** city, into my very **house**, and he took one of **my friends** from me! Someone I swore to protect! Someone I already failed to protect..." he said with bitter self-loathing.

"Kusanagi-san, do not blame yourself! You've already promised to do everything in your power to get our daughter back, that's more than most Campione would do!" Sadako said reassuringly.

Archer let out a sigh of a man who had seen everything he loved destroyed and taken from him one time too many times before nodding and saying, "Your right, but that doesn't change the fact that I failed to protect her in the first place. C'mon Ena. We have one more stop to make then we are getting on the first available flight to England."

Ena silently nodded and made to follow, only turning back once to the two adults who treated her like a third daughter...whose daughter she sold out and betrayed and said, "Don't worry Kusanagi-sama and I will get Yuri-chan back. I promise."

"Be careful Ena-chan. We've already potentially lost Yuri." Hiro said. This caused the raven-haired girls' eyes to widen in shock.

"We are under no delusions that Yuri may in fact already be dead or that Kusanagi-kun may fail in retrieving her being a newly minted Campione himself afterall." He said, seeing her shock expression.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked.

"Ena dear, we've known a scenario like this could've happened to either Yuri or Hikari at some point ever since they both inherited my latent powers as a Hime-Miko and we as a family have come to terms with it. Now, like Hiro-kun said, we may have already lost one daughter and we'd hate to lose another so please be careful won't you?" Sadako asked.

"H-hai, I'll be careful I promise and Yuri will be back here safe and sound, Ena knows this." She said with complete assurance, doing her best to ignore the feeling of a knife being twisted in her chest.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm sure because when Kusanagi Godou says he's going to do something he'll do it. When he gives his word that he'll bring Yuri back to you, then that's exactly what he's going to do." Ena responded with that same confident tone.

"Good enough for me, now you had best get going its best not to keep a Campione waiting." Hiro advised.

With a nod, Ena made for the door and found Archer, eyebrow cocked in confusion, waiting for her just outside the door.

"What?" she asked.

"I was unaware you had so much faith in me, and here I thought you considered me weak compared to Voban. What changed your mind?"

"You did. You and your complete, and utter, conviction in there convinced Ena that Kusanagi-sama will get Yuri-chan back."

"Well," A pause. "it's nice to know I can be inspirational from time to time." He finished as he led the way to the next destination.

* * *

In all honesty, Ena was not at all surprised when they arrived at her Aunts' and her home. Walking past the guards as if they weren't even there, Archer made his way into the sprawling mansion, seemingly knowing exactly where he was going. He made his way into a large dining room, with a table big enough to seat thirty where currently, the Family Heads were sitting around eating a rather extravagant dinner.

"Welcome back Kusanagi-sama, can I offer you anything to eat or drink?" Ran asked.

"You know why I'm here Seishuuin." His body relaxed, and his voice deadly calm.

"Indeed I do. All I ask is that Ena is spared your wrath as she had no choice in the matter, I forced her hand."

"I see...be that as it may, you will still pay the price."

"I never expected anything less."

"Excuse me, but would one of you mind telling the rest of us what's going on?" the oldest of the Four Family Heads, Rena Sayanomiya asked.

"I'm about to give a demonstration on what happens to those who betray my trust." Archer calmly replied before continuing on, "Now, as you all are aware, I like to do things the old fashioned way when it comes to combat. However, that extends to crime and punishment as well. In the old days; if you stole, you lost a hand, if you killed you were killed yourself...and if you lied..."

Suddenly Archer disappeared only to reappear seconds later in the same spot now holding a pink piece of flesh that was a bleeding and bloody stump at one end in his right hand, causing everyone to look at him in horror when they realized what he'd done.

"...If you lie, they would rip out your tongue and cauterize the wound, making sure you could never tell another lie again." The Seventh Campione finished coldly as he threw Ran Seishuuin's tongue on the dinner table as the woman spat out globs of blood in an effort not to choke.

"You should consider yourself lucky Seishuuin, as the currently acting head of your House, I could've taken this as an insult from the Seishuuin Clan and slaughtered your entire family line. Hell, I could've chosen to do that no matter the reason. Instead, I chose to make an example out of you, for that, be grateful."

Ran spat out another glob of blood and nodded, her complexion beginning to turn rather pale.

"What did she do?" Masamune asked him being the only one who seemed to be capable of speech at the moment.

"She deliberately forgot to tell me that another Campione was coming here to Japan, when she knew weeks if not months in advance and then, yesterday, drew me into that meeting so he could come in and kidnap Yuri. Am I correct?"

Ran nodded in response.

"As I thought. Now, let this be a lesson to you, to all of you! I will not tolerate betrayal, understood?"

Everyone else in the room swiftly nodded.

"Good. Ran, open your mouth. We need to stop the bleeding and your no good to me dead."

She did as told. Blood and saliva leaked out of her open mouth until the place where her tongue once was was cauterized shut by a miniature flame enchanted knife being thrown at the wound. If Ran Seishuuin still had a tongue, she likely would've let out a blood curdling scream.

"Ena. We're done here. Let's go." He said, turning on his heel and dragging a wide eyed, pale faced Ena with him. Their next stop was the Witenagemot in jolly ole England.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Chapter Length: 10,253 **

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the end of another chapter of Wrought Iron Cross. First off and foremost I would like to apologzie for this chap taking so long. But writers block and my new beta's evil lil cousin made this chap take longer than it should have I apologize.**

**Just so I don't get die hard Nasuverse fans breathing down my neck about it later, I'm gonna explain the idea of how Emiya has a body in the flashbacks now.**

**The idea is that; because Aoko Exists in 1989 currently, a time before EMIYA died she can transport Emiya back to the present with her and give him physical form because it was BEFORE he died and Gaia won't interfere because he is a part of the Counter Force, Thus making him something similar to the Third Magic aka a Perpetual Motion Machine. Does that make sense? I hope so cause it made sense in my head. Anyway, I think now is a good time for the new member of the WIC crew to say a few words WhiteFang?**

**WF: Yo! Does anyone wanna' see me juggle ten tomato's? -Crickets- Then, -Tomato hits WF in the face- ... Should I take that as a No..? -More tomato's fly- ...Tough crowd. -Walks off stage-**

**Thanks again WhiteFang, now here's everybody's favorite...NIX!**

**Nix: Ok. Well how many of you expected this to happen? And for any protestors about how Archer dealt with the traitor remember this. Archer spent what is likely HUNDREDS OF YEARS being a Counter-Guardian which means CENTERIES of massacring people both innocent and guilty. Considering what Archer COULD have done I think the basterd is one Lucky sonovabitch.**

**Thank you for those ever present words of wisdom Nix Eternal Nothingness anything to add?**

**EN:...Thanks for all the review everyone! HAHAHA!**

**Indeed En,fic has been mind-blowingly successful for me compared to my other fics as we currently have: 212 reviews are listed on 7 C2's, have 336 Faves, and 328 Alerts. And do you think I'm satisfied? HELL to the NO! I am not, and I will not be satisfied until this fic is either completed; or it gets 10k reviews, whichever comes first.**

**Anywho, till next time everyone, this is Team Wrought Iron Cross Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wrought Iron Cross**

**A tale written by Bubbajack, sustained by the mad ramblings of Nix's Warden, Eternal Nothingness, and the fine people on the Court of the Devil Kings forum; and Currently UN-betaed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSN or Campione last time I checked...nope still I don't, damn...**

**Small AN: I've decided to post the "rough" unbetaed versions of my chapters and will post the beta'd versions once my beta finished umm "betaing" them. That is all.**

* * *

**Ch.6: The Abduction pt2: The Duty of Kings and the taking of Servants...**

* * *

It was a full twelve hour round trip flight from japan to England. For the Miko of the Sword; it was an awkward flight. She felt awful for betraying both her best friend and her sworn oath to her lord but what was she to do in the face of another Campione, refuse his "request"? Then there was how he delt with her Aunts betrayal.

'_To rip out her tongue so quickly, and so callously, and then cauterize it without even batting an eyelash; what horrors must he have seen...what must he have done to become so callous?'_ Ena thought as she silently followed him outside the waiting airport terminal.

Waiting just outside the airport doors was a thin man in a chauffeur's outfit standing in front of a stretch limo holding up a sign saying "Kusanagi and Seishuuin" on it.

Archer quirked an eyebrow then walked over to the man and asked "Can we help you?"

"Well that depends on two things sir; are you the newest child of Pandora and is that Ena Seishuuin as well?"

"Well I could say yes but then again, who are you?" Archer asked as he narrowed his eyes at the man in suspicion.

"I was sent on the behalf of Lady Alice Louise Goddodin to see you to her. Barnaby Smalls is the name and I'll be your driver while you're here in jolly ole England, by your leave of course your highness?" Barnaby asked.

"Hmm, do you have any proof you're from the Witenagemot?"

"Of course sir; Lady Goddodin gave me a letter to hand you, if I may reach into my breast pocket?"

Giving a nod of quittance Archer was soon handed a formal letter closed with a wax seal. He broke the seal and quickly scanned over the letter before turning his piercing silver gaze back onto the chauffeur and saying "Alright, everything seems legitimate. Please take us to Miss Goddodin as so as possible."

"Yes sir, right away your highness."

"And just call me Kusanagi for goodness sakes, or people might get the wrong idea." He said as he let out a sigh of frustration.

"Of course sir my apologies; anyway hop in while I stow your things in the boot and then we'll be off." Smalls said.

The man's two passengers' did as bidden and made themselves comfortable in the back of the leather interior of the vehicle. The same oppressive silence the hung over Ena on the flight over the pond settled over her once again as the two sat across from each other, with Ena staring at her liege while he stared out the window. The Miko of the Sword opened her mouth several times intent on saying something, Archer noticed out of the corner of his eye; yet she failed to speak each time.

Getting tired of seeing her imitate a goldfish he asked "Something on your mind Seishuuin?"

"Kusanagi-sama Ena would like to know a few things, even though you probably feel I am in no right to ask you any questions at the moment."

"Such as?"

"I betrayed you why was I not punished along with my Aunt, also why weren't my Aunt not killed?"

"Ena, I am bringing you into a possible life threatening situation, and forcing you to reveal to your childhood friend that you basically sold her out; which even if she forgives you is something you're going to have to live with the fact that you did for the rest of your life. Believe me; sometimes the memory of one's own actions is worse than any type punishment that can be afflicted upon a person."

He responded in tone that spoke of personal experience on the subject. This made Ena even more curious about her liege lord and yet, she dare not pry into his personal life at the moment. So, she just nodded and let sleeping dogs lie. She then decided to change topics saying "Kusanagi-sama, I just want you to know that I never wanted any of this to happen. I just wanted to keep my Aunt safe, that's all."

"Then you should've told me the moment you knew Voban had come to Japan. You should've told me the moment you got the phone call in the Blue Note. If you had; maybe this whole mess could've been avoided." He said a little bit harsher than he'd meant to.

"How did you know-"He cut her off, saying "For the longest time, I couldn't figure out why you had been acting so jittery since the phone call. It wasn't exactly hard to put two and two together once you confessed."

"Oh..."

"Yes, now I need you to promise me something? Next time you or someone close to you decides to do something stupid or borderline suicidal like pissing me off; come tell me first. I have a knack for getting out of nearly impossible situations, and if you had just come and talked to me, we might not be in this mess right now."

Ena sighed sadly before saying "You are right Kusanagi-sama; Ena should've come to you but she was afraid. For her Aunt, for herself, and needlessly for you it seems. Don't worry though; Ena has learnt her lesson, she promises to come to you for help from now on if something bad happens."

"That's all I ask, well that; and to wake up in bed with a different girl every day of the month."

"That could be arranged Kusanagi-sama, afterall you are a Devil King so you can have as many women as you want. You merely need ask for Ena, Kaoru, Hana, Yuri, and possibly Pandora-sama to warm your bed at night; and I'm sure you could easily capture the hearts of other-why are you looking at Ena like that?"

"I was joking Ena." He said giving her a deadpan look that matched his tone.

"Oh, Ena apologizes if she said anything...Foolish." she said looking at her feet in embarrassment.

Before he could respond, the car came to a stop and Barnaby's voice came over the interior intercom "Sir, madam, we have arrived at the Greenwich Assembly building Lady Goddodin awaits within. Feel free to head on up, I'll take care of your bags."

"Thank you Barnaby."

The two then exited the car and found themselves in front of a rather large castle that Archer couldn't help but compare to Hogwarts from Harry Potter. As a matter of fact, the more he looked around the more the Witenagemot building reminded him of a certain school of witchcraft and wizardry. It had the long driveway, with the small almost postcard worthy village and train station at the other end, large oak doors covering the entrance, huge spiraling turrets...Yeah, it fit Hogwarts to a tee.

"I don't see a Threstal anywhere do you Ena?" He said partially quoting a famous American movie line.

"A Threstal,Kusanagi-sama, what do you mean?"

"Never mind; let's just get inside. I need to ask Alice some questions." He said leading the way inside.

They found everyone in the dining hall most of the group sitting on four long wooden benches while a slightly smaller group sat at table on a raised dais. In the center of the group sat a vaguely familiar face.

He was an older man with blonde slicked back hair and blue eyes wearing a three piece suit. It took Archer a moment to realize that this man was likely Alices' father. Deciding to introduce himself and establish the fact that he will not be trampled on by petty politics; Archer strode boldly in-between the wooden tables heading directly towards the dais. Once he stood facing the man he cleared his throat and asked "Are you by any chance related to Alice Louise Goddodin?"

"Why yes, yes I'm her father and who are you young man?"

"Me, I'm no one important, just someone who cooked dinner for her when she was in japan about a year ago."

"Japan...a year ago, but the only time Alice was in Japan was; The Feast of Three Gods!"

"Is that what they are calling it? I mean I knew my cooking was good; considering it could please three gods and all, but-"The man then interrupted saying "You cooked the food?! Then you are?!" Lord Goddodin said as his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Kusanagi Godou Japan's Campione and my Vassal Ena Seishuuin here to see your daughter Lord Goddodin." He replied with a bit of a chuckle flecked in his tone.

"I-I see, right this way please Kusanagi-sama." Lord Goddodin said moving aside a tapestry to reveal a hidden staircase.

The two foreigners followed their guide up the spiraling stairway to an ornate solid oak door wrapping on it twice, Lord Goddodin waited until her heard a subdued voice say "Come in father, I've been expecting you three."

In response; the man opened the door revealing what lay within. On the other side of the door was a room that practically screamed sterile. The inside of the room was like a hospital ward; it was stark white, with those annoying lights that can only be found in hospital and classrooms, its floor was tiled white, and lastly it smelled strongly of antiseptic. What completed the picture however was a young woman who was hooked up to numerous machines.

She had a nimbus of flaxen golden hair covering her head, a breathing mask on her face, and a simple patient gown covering her thin frame. The only signs of life she showed were the faint beeping of the EKG machine and the barely noticeable rise and fall of her bosom as she breathed in and out. Archer stared at the young woman who seemingly was being kept alive by machinery, and asked "How long has she been like this?"

Lord Goddodin shifted uncomfortably for a moment before saying "My daughter has always been of frail health Lord Kusanagi; however it was not until she used one of her projections a year ago that she ended up this bad, as the further away she casts the projection, the higher the strain on her body."

"So it's my fault she's like this then." Archer said sounding bitter.

"No not at all Lord Kusanagi she should've listened to me when I told her not to-"Lord Goddodin became silent when Archer raised a hand.

"I know where the blame lies in this matter, and it lies at my feet. Thus it is my responsibility to see that she gets better...and I have just the thing I believe."

"What, truly?!"

"I believe so yes...though the method will be a bit...unorthodox it should work."

"Is it an Authority or..."

"No, it's a magic sword that is incapable of killing what it cuts. Instead it heals whatever maladies the 'victim' has be they physical or mental."

"I-I see, well if you truly think this can help my little girl than do what you must Lord Kusanagi."

"Very well then, Trace On." He said before he chanted and aria he rarely used _**"Whose flesh the Sword of Mercy hurts has drawn no breath, Whose soul it heals has wandered in the night, Has paid the summing of all debts in death, Has turned to see returning light."**_

There was a flash of light and when it cleared the youngest Campione was holding a bright, double-edged blade a meter long, that is a centimeter at its thickest, and it had a simple black hilt with straight crossbar. The steel of the blade is mottled, with a subtle translucent pattern that seems to extend to impossible depths. The hilt was covered in an unknown black material, hard but also comfortable. In the crossbar was a white open palmed hand.

This was a sword that could not kill, it was one of twelve incredibly powerful Mystic Codes he'd had crafted for his use during his lifetime using the money Kiritsugu left him; this was Woundhealer. Taking the Sword of Mercy, he raised it up and plunged in into her chest. Three more copies of the blade quickly followed it. He then stood back and glanced at his work for a moment before saying "Now all we have to do is wait and hope for the best."

And so they did.

* * *

Aoko was becoming annoyed they had been coming to Zelretch's office every day for the past week only to be told he'd found nothing. She wanted her husband back; she wanted answers that only he could give, she was of two minds on whether or not to beat him within an inch of his life once she found him, or ravage him in the bedroom till neither of them have the ability to move. Either one would make her happy, honestly.

But first, she had to _**find **_him. She stomped into the Old Man of the Jewels office destroying the door and part of the wall this time and, without even looking back as she cast the Fifth magic to fix it asked "Have you found him _**yet**_ Old Man?"

"Well, someone's a little testy I see. As it just so happens; I believe I have found something." The Dead Apostle Ancestor responded.

"What do you mean by 'something'?"

"Exactly what I said, I think I found something not Emiya himself, but something relating to him."

"Show me."

"Would it kill you to show me some respect?" he grumbled.

"No but it might kill you if you don't get off you decaying ass and show me what you've found!" Aoko spat her temper finally boiling over.

The room was suddenly filled with a large amount of bloodlust as Zelretch glared at Aoko with glowing crimson eyes and stated "Listen here girl, I understand your upset about your husband of nine years basically deciding to leave you without so much as a Dear Jane letter, but the next time you threaten me, you had best be prepared to make good on it understand?"

"What makes you think I wasn't ready to make good on your ass kicking you rotting sack of flesh?" Aoko said taking a threatening step closer to the ancient vampire.

"Ok that's enough you two." Rin said coming in between them before they could come to blows which if that happened she and Sakura would likely die in the crossfire.

"Please don't fight Sempais'." Sakura asked.

The two magicians glared at each other for a moment longer before they both turned away childishly.

"Now, I do believe you were saying you found something Master Zelretch?" Rin inquired of the Magician of Kaleidoscope.

"Indeed, the ring stopped in a universe but I've checked and Emiya isn't there."

"But the ring stopped?" Aoko asked.

"Yes, so that means, whatever is causing the ring to stop has a strong connection to Emiya." He surmised.

"Open up a portal please, I'm going to go check it out." Aoko requested.

"Are you sure about that girl?"

"Just open up a portal Old Man, at least if I die; you won't have to keep looking for my husband."

Zelretch just sighed and did as she asked.

Aoko stepped through the portal and found two men in their early twenties attempting to kill each other. Both had white hair, and impressive physiques. The first wore a red longcoat and swung around an ornate skull adorned claymore as if it were a toy and flailing it around with near reckless wild abandon; his snow shite locks covering his face. The other man wore a blue longcoat and his hair was slicked back on his head while he use both a white handled katana and a sword that looked like a mixture of flesh, steel, and bone with as much skill and grace as he opponent apparently lacked.

The Fifth Magician watched the apparent death-match for a moment, before she remembered why she came here in the first place and decided to see what was causing her ring to malfunction. Following that line of thought she took off her wedding band and let it follow its impulse to be reunited with its twin...only for it to stop the moment it made contact with the cleaver-like sword of flesh and metal.

'_Huh, well that's odd; I suppose I should get to the bottom of this.'_ She thought with a sigh before she charged headlong into the fray, chanting an aria as she went.

_**"Hear me, Lord of Creation"**_

_**"I tell thee" "In my name representing order (blue), I tell thee"**_

_**(Not sane) "All is right" (five timeless words) "The order has fallen"**_

With those words the Fifth Magic activated and Aoko shifted through time, her form becoming a blur of motion and managing to snatch the cleaver blade out of the Blue Coats hand without him even noticing.

"What the- The Sparda, where did it go?!"...ok maybe he noticed.

"Behind you Vergil; a smoking hot redhead has it." The man in the red coat said pointing at Aoko.

The man in blue; Vergil, turned and found a human woman holding something he had worked so hard to attain. The power of his father the Devil Knight Sparda sealed into his blade. Vergil was not happy.

"Woman, I do not know who you are or why you are here, but if you return that blade to me now; your death will be painless."

"Oh, and if I refuse?" she queried.

"Then I'll take it back, and I'll make sure you suffer for making me waste my time on you."

"Hmm...I think I'm gonna go with option three."

"Option three?" the redcoat asked.

"Yeah that's the one where I kick his ass for threatening me, and then I get the answers I came here for!"

"You foolish woman." Vergil said in annoyance before he 'tricked' behind her intent on taking her head; only for her not to be there.

Instead, he needed to roll out of the way of a strike from the Sparda that nearly cleaved him in two. As Vergil got back to his feet he eyed the woman with newfound respect. He then charged at her again with blinding speed when he noticed an opening in her defense. He slashed at it with Yamato in a blur of motion, only for the attack to be parried and for the woman to take a step back. Vergil becomes even more annoyed with this woman and again slashes at a clear opening he sees in her defenses...only to once again have it swiftly blocked and this time counterattacked by the mysterious redhead leaving a bloody gash in the sword arm of his coat and a wound that quickly healed.

Vergil disengaged and studied the woman in front of him with a curious expression on his face. "I see, so that's your game." He said after a moment.

"Umm, not to sound rude or anything, but just who are you lady?" the man in the redcoat who watched the fight on edge the whole time asked.

"Me, I'm just a woman looking for her missing husband. My name is Aoko Emiya." She responded never taking her eyes off of Vergil.

"I'm Dante Sparda, and the idiot you're fighting is my brother, Vergil." Dante offered.

"Charmed I'm sure."

"If you are looking for your husband woman, then what are you doing here?" Vergil questioned.

"This sword or whatever it is; is getting in the way of the tracking equipment I was using to find him. This ring-"She said holding a cloudy white ring with a huge ruby on top "Is supposed to be attracted to its mate no matter the distance. However, once it touched this sword it stopped moving and I want to know why."

Suddenly as if in answer, the sword of Sparta began to glow ominously, and then; in a brilliant flash of light, he appeared. He was in his forties with slicked back white hair, wearing an all purple suit, a pair of white gloves, an amulet around his neck, and a monocle in his right eye. He gave off an air of regality and power, like that of a King or a Knight.

Everyone stared at the figure. One stared in confusion, while the other two stared in complete and utter shock. After a moment, Aoko said "Ok I'll bite who are you supposed to be? Robin Hood's out because you're not wearing green tights or leading a band of Merry Men...hmm lemme guess, you're the Joker?"

"Why you insolent little-"Vergils' rant was cut off by the man in purple bursting out into laughter.

"Ahh, it's been a long time since I've heard a good joke. But where are my manors? I am Sparda and you are young lady?" he asked courteously.

"Aoko Emiya." She responded.

"I see, I also see it has been quite a while hasn't it Dante, Vergil? Yet I cannot help but wonder why I have been called forth, as this message should only have played when all three of my sons were present and I only see two of them."

"Three, you mean we have a younger brother?" Dante asked.

"No, older actually; but I thought he died years ago along with my first wife in a terrible fire...this makes no sense..."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up; stop the party! Now, first things first, how the hell are you here?" Dante asked.

"I am an imprint, a copy if you will, of Sparda's soul which he via a spell he cast on his blade during the sealing; left on his blade as he knew he would die eventually being cut off from Infernal Energy for so long. I possess all of the original Sparda's memories from he was born, to the day he died. I was only supposed to activate if I detected all three infernal signatures of my sons as I had a message for each of you and a limited amount of time to speak. But now it seems as though I will not get to see my eldest again."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Aoko said as she finished tracing a runic circle in the dirt around Sparda, with him in its center.

"What are you doing Mrs. Emiya?" Sparda asked.

"You'll see in a minute just follow my lead ok?" she said before she began to chant an aria.

"_**Silver and iron to the origin. Ebbing and flowing of the contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is yet to be.**_

_**The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**_

_**Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).**_

_**Repeat every five times.**_

_**Simply, shatter once filled.**_

_**I announce. **_

_**Yourself is under me, my fate (doom) is in your sword. **_

_**In accordance with the resort of the Fifth Magic, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**_

_**Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.**_

_**You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"**_

Sparda then felt a sense of heaviness and solidness settle onto his form; he felt like more than just a copy and more than just a memory now. He could feel it; the Dark Knight Sparda was alive once again! A wild grin spread across his face at this realization. He wanted to thank her, to kiss her, to swear his undying loyalty to this woman who just gave him a second chance at life! But what came out of his mouth was not any of those things.

Instead he said "I am Servant Saber in accordance with the summoning I have come to thee, now I ask of you, are you my Mistress?"

* * *

"Oh, what hit me, and why does it feel so good?" Alice moaned as she opened her eyes...to find four swords sticking out of her chest.

She blinked once, then twice, and then she reached out and laid a hand on one of the blades...it felt real enough...which means...

Lady Alice Louise Goddodin, Highest Witch of the Heavens, and de facto leader of the Witenagemot; let out an ear piercing shriek of sheer undignified terror.

"EEEEEEK~!"

This shriek had the unintended side effect of waking up Archer, who was asleep in a nearby chair, causing him to bolt to his feet and trace Kanshou and Bakuya in the process. When he saw who was screaming he let out a sigh and said "Ah, nice to see your finally awake Miss Goddodin, even though you nearly gave me a heart attack in the process."

"Kusanagi-sama, what are you doing in my private chambers and more importantly...COULD YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I HAVE FOUR SWORDS STICKING OUT OF MY CHEST?!" She yelled at him becoming frantic.

"Alice, ALICE CALM DOWN! Now, as to why you have swords sprouting out of you is because you are currently undergoing treatment for your...magic caused illness."

"T-treatment, how on earth is this treatment?" she asked.

"The swords I implanted in you-"Only for Alice to interrupt by her yelling "YOU DID THIS?!"

"YES BECAUSE I CAUSED YOU TO BECOME LIKE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE ACCORDING TO YOUR FATHER SO IT'S MY RESPONIBILITY TO SEE YOU GET BETTER! NOW BE QUIET AND LET ME FINISH SPEAKING!"

Archer then took a deep breath after his mini-rant and continued in a much calmer tone "As I was saying; the swords in your chest are four copies of a blade I had commissioned some time ago. It cannot kill; it can however heal any injury be it physical or mental in nature upon breaking the skin of the target. That is why this blade is called Woundhealer." He explained.

"Are you done now Kusanagi-sama?"

"Yes."

"May I speak freely?"

"Certainly."

"Ok, first I would like to apologize for my earlier outburst. It was uncalled for."

"That's putting it mildly, but then again, it's not every day one wakes up with swords embedded in their torso."

"Indeed it isn't; but I still feel the need to apologize. Secondly, please do not blame yourself for my condition; as it was one I had since birth and also it had been _**my choice**_ to send a projection halfway around the world to speak with you no one else's. Now, why are you here?"

"Louise, you mean to tell me you don't remember ordering a limo to come pick both myself and Ena up?" Archer asked.

"No I'm afraid I don't..."

"Does the name Barnaby Smalls ring any bells?"

"Mr. Smalls? Yes he is the most pleasant chauffeur in the organizations employ a very honest man. Why do you ask?"

"He was waiting for us at the airport with a letter supposedly written by you saying that you knew we were coming and sent him to pick us up. As for why I'm here personally? I'm here to ask for your help Miss Alice, I'm looking into the current whereabouts of Sasha Voban and I was told you might be able to help me."

"Sasha Voban, the Demon of the Balkans? Whatever do you need to find him for?" Alice said worriedly.

"He kidnapped Mariya Yuri from my home in Japan; I will not rest until I see her returned to me."

"Miss Yuri has been kidnapped? Oh my, this isn't good! Yes, I'll do everything I can to help you Kusanagi-sama in light of what you have done for me today I owe you that much at least...though I do wish you had a different method to facilitate my recovery."

"Well..."

"Well what Kusanagi-sama?"

"I technically do have access to another healing object but using it on you would be rather...risky."

"Ho, ho, ho, risky how may I ask?"

"Well you see when I fought my first Heretic God, or in my case Goddess she said she recognized the sheathe belonging to the Strongest of Steel residing in my body...understand that what I tell you next must remain a secret."

Alice looked at Archer long and hard before saying "I swear."

"Alright then, I have within my body Avalon the holy sheathe belonging to King Arthur. It has impressive healing abilities and I more than likely could've just charged it up and stuck it inside of you and let it heal you. I didn't however for several reasons."

"Oh, and what might those reasons be Kusanagi-sama?" Alice asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

It was a smile Archer recognized; it was the same smile Rin wore whenever he did something that royally pissed her off and he knew he was in deep shit the moment he saw it. Not that he was concerned; from what he'd gleaned from Pandora only Authorities or magic administered directly to his body could now affect him. But still, that smile unnerved him, though he suspected on someone else's face it could do more than just that... the face of his former wife suddenly came to mind.

Seeing as this person wasn't his wife who could and likely would kill him if she ever got ahold of him, Archer calmly said "Well if I had left it inside you, chances are at some point Murphy's Law would kick in and either the Strongest of Steel or one of his subordinates would come for the sheathe; leaving you vulnerable to kidnapping or worse by a Heretic God. I didn't want you getting hurt so I went for the second, slightly creepier option."

Alice closed her eyes in contemplation for a moment before she said sagely "I see, that makes perfect sense; Kusanagi-sama may I ask you a favor?" Alice whispered before her face turned scarlet and she turned away.

"What's wrong kid?"

"I'm twenty-three! I-I need you to help me to the restroom, please?" she asked shyly.

"Sure no problem." With that, Emiya picked the blonde Sage Princess up bridal style. She let out another "Eep!" as he carried her to the restroom nearby before sitting her down on the toilet seat lid.

Just gimmie a holler when you're done ok?" he said before he walked out and shut the door behind him.

'_She's so light and thin because of her illness. I thought she was a teenager, but she's into her early twenties. I suppose I could use Avalon on her for a little bit if only to return the health the illness took from her.'_ Archer argued in his thoughts.

"Lord Kusanagi I'm finished in here."

"Alright, I'll be right in."

Once again, Archer picked up Alice bridal style and by some twist of fate, Alice's paper nightgown snagged on a jutting piece of rusted metal causing an audible ripping noise and causing Archer to lose his balance due to being thrown off kilter. He instinctually rolled with the fall, to protect the woman in his arms, and ended up landing on top of a now fully nude Alice his hands on either side of her head, with him on his knees with the young woman lying provocatively prone beneath him.

Green eyes met silver and Archer couldn't help but comment "If you wanted to spend some quality time with me Alice, all you had to do was ask."

"K-Kusanangi-sama! Please don't make fun of me like that...I...I'm well aware that men only want me for my power."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Lord Kusanagi, do you not find it odd that I am not married at my age?" Alice queried.

"No not really, I mean assuming who you are I bet you have high standards in men."

"Ho, ho, ho, is that an insult or a compliment I wonder?"

"Take it how you will...so are you going to make a move on me or can we get up?"

"Hmm..."

"Alice?"

"I'm trying to decide whether or not to "make a move" as you put it or not."

"C'mon princess; up you get." Archer said with a chuckle before standing up and offering Alice his jacket, before helping her to her feet and back to the bed.

"Thank you for your assistance Lord Kusanagi...but don't think I didn't notice when you touched my bum helping me up." She said with a bit of reproach.

"Sorry but it's a force of habit my grandfather drilled into me; that damn playboy pervert."

"Truly, I never would've pinned him as the playboy type in all honesty...about what I said about marriage earlier..."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I want to tell you about it if you'll listen that is?"

"Go ahead Princess."

"Alright, from a very young age; I had an immense amount of spiritual power. So much so, that the use of my powers actually corroded my physical health. Then when it became apparent that I was so powerful suitors lined up at my door hoping to win the "Princess Sage's" hand in marriage." She said with no small amount of bitterness in her voice.

"No wait, don't tell me; they wanted the prestige of being married to the Sage Princess Witch of the Heavens' and not Alice Louise Goddodin, correct?"

"Oh yes you hit the proverbial nail on the head Lord Kusanagi. I could see it in each time I looked into one of my courters eyes. They all held nothing but utter disgust at my disabled form, and greedy ambitions for the powers within me. They wanted a trophy wife; someone who sat there, looked pretty, and did as she was told. A man's trophy and child bearer is something I _**refuse**_ to be!" She said with a bit of force at the end.

"I honestly don't blame you. If I was in your position, I likely would've killed a few of them to get the point across; speaking of which did you..."

Whether or not Alice did or did not kill any of her suitors Archer didn't find out, as at that moment an arc of black lightning streaked through her open balcony window and then took the shape of a man. Before it even finished taking shape; Archer formed his black bow and traced a Broken Hrunting and trained it onto the figure.

The lightning figure ending up taking the shape of a young dark haired man in his late twenties, with a haughty look on his face, wear three piece black and white suit. He took one look at the situation around him and remarked "Did I interrupt a heated moment of passion, Sage Princess?"

* * *

Aoko was staring at the Command Seals on her right hand the seals taking the shape of a stylized demonic head; two horns making two seals and the 'face' making the last one. She watched as her "Servant" effortlessly fought off the second oldest of his children to protect her from his wrath after he called himself her servant. Apparently Vergil thought she had somehow bent Sparda's mind to her will which was not exactly the case.

"That's enough Sparda."

"Ma'am?" Sparda said as he had his massive blade, now devoid of flesh and in the form of a more normal looking claymore at his middle child.

"I believe Vergil is just confused by what the term Servant means in this case. I think if I explain it-"

"I am well aware of what a Servant means woman! You have ensnared my father's soul and you will die for this!" Vergil spat angrily.

"No I haven't; not really. While it's true he is now something called a Servant; A Servant in this case is defined by Spirit, usually a Heroic Spirit given a physical form made out of magical energy called prana. Your father is a bastardized version of a Servant as that was the only way I could think to solidify and stabilize his form. He is bound to me; as he is dependent on me to keep his form solid. And in return, I expect him to follow any seriously given order."

"So he is your slave then!"

"Foolish boy, do you honestly think she could bind me to her will without me _**allowing**_ her to do so? Give me more credit than that son."

"So let me get this straight, he's got a physical body now?" Dante asked speaking for the first time in a while.

"Yeah that's right." Aoko confirmed.

"Alright then." Dante said before he marched up to his reincarnated father and punched him square in the mouth before saying "That was for dying on mom you asshole!"

After spitting out a bit of blood from a rapidly healing split lip Sparta said morosely "That is probably the first swing someone's taken at me that I've actually deserved."

"Tch, damn right it is." Dante muttered under his breath.

"Now, if Vergil is through trying to shorten you by a head; I would like to ask you some questions Mrs. Emiya."

"Can it wait till we get back to my place Sparda? We just need to go through that portal there." Aoko said pointing at a green glowing portal floating in midair with the real version of the Sparda, which she still had in her possession.

"Certainly, come along boys." Sparda said before he made his way towards the portal.

"Oi, why should I go anywhere you say old man?" Dante asked belligerently as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, here's how I see it son; you can come willingly...**or I can toss your ass through the portal!"** Sparda said, his voice taking on a demonic tinge at the end as his eyes flashed crimson.

"Bring it on Old Man!" Dante said raising Ebony and Ivory in challenge.

"Boy..." Suddenly Sparda disappeared from his current position; only to reappear behind Dante as he sheathed his version of his sword on his back saying "You're a few millennia too young to even think about taking me on."

Then Dante's body was littered in a mass of cuts, and blood practically exploded outward from his form before he fell to his knees, his eye widened in shock. The one thought running through his head before he passed out being _'I didn't even see him move!'_

Sparda sighed before he looked at his youngest son slumped over on the ground thinking _'Rebellion suits him perfectly.'_

He then looked to his middle child and asked "Will you do as I ask, or must I knock you out as well?"

In response; Vergil walked over and picked up one of Dante's arms before making his way towards the portal muttering all the while "You really need to lay off the pizza brother..."

* * *

Meanwhile back in another part of the multiverse Archer couldn't help but watch tensely as Alice exchanged barbed comments with this unknown individual "Well if it isn't dear Alec, you never knock as usual."

"I'm a King; I don't need to knock Sage Princess. By the way; who is this and why is he pointing an arrow at me?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow and frowning.

"This would be Godou Kusanagi the newest Campione of Japan as for why he's pointing an arrow at you my dear Alec, that is likely because he saw someone he doesn't know form from lightning and come into someone else's bedchambers without even a by your leave!" Alice responded.

"So you're Godou Kusanagi..."

"Black Prince Alec I presume?"

Alec nodded in response.

"The Witch equaling Heaven seems more lively than usual; I can only assume that's your doing with your new Authority?"

"Your half right Prince Alec, honorable Lord Kusanagi did in fact heal me, but not with an Authority. He has in his possession a sword that heals whatever it cuts. It's quite a fascinating paradox really." Alice responded.

"Oh really...give it to me." Alec demanded.

"No."

"Why?"

"Simple because it's my sword. Why should I give it to you just because you tell me too? Or have you forgotten that I too am a Campione?"

"No, it's hard to forget the name of the man who held "The Feast of Three Gods" and played host to our mother Pandora without inviting the rest of us to his little party." Alec said coolly.

"Well excuse me all to hell for not knowing your mailing address and being unable to send you or the others an invite in time for the party."

"You're cocky for one so young, or did you forget that I've been a Campione longer than you, that I've been alive longer than you?"

"The phrase "Don't judge a book by its cover" comes to mind. Afterall, there was a reason Pandora took a particular interest in me out of all of the other Campione." Archer said teasingly.

"Are you saying your better than the rest of us?" Alec seethed.

"I dunno, has Pandora been coming to your house on the weekends on a regular basis for the past year since you became a Campione?" Archer nonchalantly asked, enjoying pushing this boy's buttons.

"Why you..."

"You don't know what it means to bear the title of King do you?" Archer asked abruptly switching tracks.

"What, what are you talking about now?"

"Pandora, she's quite knowledgeable about her "Children" when one first becomes a Campione, she peers into your very soul. She knows what drives each at every one of us, our hopes, our dreams, our goals, and our ideals. She can be quite talkative if asked. She told me all about you and the others Alec. How you inherited your father's will to find the Holy Grail, and how you are willing to do whatever it takes to possess it...yes I know all about you and your ideals. Let me tell you something from someone else who inherited his father's ideals...Stop."

"Stop?"

"Yes, stop following a deadmans' dream and forge your own path. I followed my father's ideals to the bitter end and...It nearly broke me. So ask yourself, is this Grail really worth everything? Others have gone mad seeking it before you; I've met and fought some of them myself in my time and I can tell you, nothing good comes of that blasted thing. It would probably be best if you just gave up on it. Its more trouble than it's worth I promise you, it always is." He said before he shot the Broken Hrunting out the open window, angled out towards space before dismissing his black bow and turning away.

...Only to be turned around by Alec and punched in the jaw.

"No I won't give up on the Grail! Not when it's already taken so much from me!" he said angrily.

"And that is why you're still a child! It is a kings duty to protect the people beneathe him, not go galavanting off after some damed cup!" Archer said delivering a punch of his own, which sent Alec flying out the balcony and falling several stories to the ground below.

He turned to Alice and said "I'll be right back, I just need to smack this kid around a bit." Before jumping off the balcony and allowing his Reinforced legs to absorb the impact.

He landed several feet away from Alec who had just gotten up from the human-sized crater his body formed on impact. The two Devil Kings stared at one another, neither saying anything; both knowing that words would be pointless now. Wanting to keep casualties to a minimum as well as give himself the advantage, Archer began chanting _**"I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood-"**_ That was as far as he got before Alec went on the offensive.

Turning into black lightning, the man delivered as swift kick to his solar plexus that knocked the wind out of him, then proceeded to toss him into the nearby lake which he promptly filled with a million plus volts of electricity in an attempt to fry him.

'_Ouch, that hurt.'_ Archer thought before he jumped out of the boiling lake his body covered in burn marks... only to now find himself in a gigantic labyrinth made of stone.

_'This must be one of the boy's Authorities' more than likely he uses it to keep his enemies confused and disoriented while he comes up with a plan. Too bad it's useless against me.'_ Archer thought before he completed his aria.

"_**I have created over a thousand blades, **_

_**Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life,**_

_**Have withstood pain to create many weapons **_

_**Yet, those hands will never hold anything **_

_**So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works!"**_

It was then that flames with no heat fanned out from his body consuming all in sight... summoning an even greater mystery which crushed the **[Labyrinth]** beneath it...

When they cleared, Archer and the British Campione stood amidst an infinite plane of swords, each one stuck into the cracked and burnt ground like a gravemarker as smog, sparks, and ash covered the air and gears turned constantly in the smoke blackened sky.

"What is this...?"

"This is the my one ability I possessed before becoming a Campione, the one spell I gained after a lifetime of hardship following my father's ideals...this is what is known as a Reality Marble or in laymen's terms, the inner world of the magician reflected upon the world within a given area. We are cut off from the real world in here, so feel free to go nuts." Archer said.

He then flung no less than fifty swords at his fellow Campione... only for all of them to shatter into shards of light when they struck his form.

"This is impressive, I'll give you that; but if you think to beat me with anything less than an Authority, then you're sadly mistaken!" Alec said before he picked up one of the numerous blades around him; one in the shape of a spiral shaped lance, and charged at Archer his black lightning arcing from the blade.

'_Out of all the blades...he had to pick up... it had to be...Storm Ruler?'_ Archer thought as he avoided another arc of black lightening enhanced by the power of the blade he was holding.

Storm Ruler was an ancient Mystic Code made by Aztec priests' in the honor of their god Xolotl, God of Death, Lightning, and the Underworld in Aztec mythology. Storm Ruler's function was simple; yet powerful. It took the human bodies bioelectric current, amplified it, and then fired it out as lightning bolts from the tip of the blade with enough oomph to stop a man's heart.

Archers' current problem was, it was not absorbing Alec's bioelectric current, but the black lightning his body was currently made out of, amplifying it a hundred fold and shooting it at him! If that wasn't enough, everytime Alec missed him, he destroyed a huge swath of his swords; depriving him of more of his weapons each time he moves. The only good news was, Archer noticed that everytime Alec attacked; He had the unintended side effect of forcing all of his Authority into Aztec Mystic Code each time he attacked with it, leaving him vulnerable to a counter attack.

'_Alec is right, the Blade Works alone just won't cut it... but luckily, I'm not limited to just the Blade works anymore.'_

"_**Come forth from the darkness, and charge from the shadows.**_

_**Carve a bloody swath through the night.**_

_**May heedless cries for mercy herald you're coming, and may silence mark you're passing.**_

_**Cover all I see before me in darkness.**_

_**Trample all under hoof, and sheathe your weapons in the bodies of the usurpers!**_

_**Rise up now and ride ten thousand strong, Army of Darkness!"**_

With those words, Archer's shadow stretched and lengthened, then it began to bubble upwards forming two dozen human sized oval shapes. They then shifted and molded themselves into Centaur-like demonic warriors each six feet tall. Their 'faces' were horse-like skulls with flesh stretched tightly over, with fangs protruding from their upper lips while manes of bristly white hair covered their heads. Their bodies were covered in black chintinous armor, seeming more natural than something forged. Their more animalistic half's looked more akin to a dragon as it was clawed and seemingly scaled, than hooved like a horse, plus instead of tails; each warrior possessed a six three foot long bulbous scorpion-like tail complete with a wicked looking stinger. Each of the warriors carried some kind of weapon in the form of a duel bladed lance-like sword, as well as a bow and a quiver full of arrows on their backs. As one they turned toward Archer and bowed at the waist and then the first one to form, one that seemed older and bore more scars than the rest asked **"I am Ostadkhan-Arshad leader of these armies, what are your orders my lord?"**

"See him?"

The demonic Centaur heard looked over and saw Alec who had stopped attacking to see what his Authority did.

"**Aye my lord; what of him?" **Arshad asked.

"I need you to distract him long enough for me to get the drop on him." Archer commanded.

"**You heard our Lord! We are to subdue that wretch before us! If he resists show no mercy! Now, Army of Persia, marches onwards to glory and victory!"**

Then the "Demontuarians" charged head long at Alec. In response, the Black Prince used another of his Authorities, having already lost the use of the **[Labyrinth]**.

"_**Warp, pull, ensnare and twist,**_

_**I shall grab all I see before me,**_

_**For my greed knows no bounds!**_

_**Let nothing of interest escape my grasp!"**_

With his incantation complete, Alec summoned a miniature black hole which managed to suck all but Arshad and half a dozen archers were pulled into the hole. But Alec was not done; he then used yet another Authority.

"_**O' Queen of Rivers,**_

_**Hear my call,**_

_**Attend now to your King,**_

_**And bring forth a rain of iron upon my enemies!"**_

This Authority summoned forth a human sized mermaid-like entity with a veiled face, angelic wings on its back, and a fish-like tail. The summoned entity then proceeded to call forth a multitude of spears and threw them with great speed and accuracy at the demontuarian soldiers trapped in the gravitational pull of Alec's previously summoned black hole. It was like shooting fish in a barrel. And at least a dozen centaurs' fell, never to rise again within the first few seconds of the maidens' first volley.

This had the effect of enraging Arshad who, with a mighty bellow of defiance, rage, and vengeance, loosened a black barbed arrow at the creature that was slaughtering his troops...only for her to swerve out of the way of the attack and avoid it at the last moment...almost.

The edge of one of the arrow's barbs caught upon the mermaids' veil, tearing it off. It was this act that dispelled the creature, causing a roar of victory that also promised swift vengeance to reach Alec's ears.

'_Damn, of all the rotten luck.'_ The Black Prince thought knowing he was unable to summon the Furies, the one thing that could turn this battle in his favor.

So, he attempted to destroy them all with lightening, but they were strong as well as fast; forcing him to focus his ill-gotten power on the Demontuarians on at a time in order to insure their demise. He sent a concentrated blast of power at Arshad only for the experienced demon captain to dodge to the side and charge in, swinging a vicious looking serrated sword, which the Black Prince managed to dodge but his pristine black suit jacket was torn in the process as well as his white undershirt; making him scowl as the demonic commander chuckled and held up the edge of his blade which was now lightly coated in his blood.

This only made Alec scowl deeper and redouble his efforts to kill the lead centurion, only to jump to the side as he avoided a hail of black arrows from some of the demons troops. Alec used his Lightning Form to dart next to one of the horsemen and swiftly stabbed him through with Storm Ruler letting the smell of burning flesh fill the air...yet as he tried to pull his stolen blade free, he found himself caught in a bear hug by the very same demon he'd impaled.

"**Know this Devil King; Sir-Rostam-Son of-Amir is the name of the one who helped bring about your end! Strike now, my King!"**

Alec turned just in time to see his junior taking a flying leap at him with a simple looking longsword in hand. Alec tried to move; but the demon held fast to him, despite the burns its body was acuminating hold the lightning imbued blade within his gut.

Archer soared through the air; his keen eyes trained on a single target, and with Alec being held in place, there was no way he could miss...

Alec watched as, if in slow motion, as Archer's sword arm swung towards him... '_No, wait; he's not aiming at me, he's aiming at...' _

"SHIT!" Alec swore, as too, late he realized the red clad man's target was not him, but the blade he had lodged in the demonic centaur...a blade that currently had the black lightning of the Fallen Angel Ramiel running through its length...

Archer struck true; using another one of his Mystic Codes crafted through Kiritsugu's fortune; he shattered Storm Ruler on impact. This caused a massive outpour of divine energy in the form of engulfing black light...

When the flash of light died down, and the dust finally settled, a large scorch mark was shown where the epicenter of the blast took place. Several meters away, on either side of the explosion lay the two Devil Kings. Arshad led his remaining forces over to the two Kings and grinned wickedly at what he saw, as Alec was certainly worst for the wear of the two. His body was covered in severe burns, his right side in particular was charred the color of coal as that was the side facing the blast. His breathing was haggard and labored, and except for the left side of his skull his head was stripped bare of hair.

Arshad's new lord on the other hand escaped the blast fairly unscathed with nothing but a bad burn on the left side of his face and some singed hair for his trouble. As the lead Centaur helped his liege up he asked **"That was an impressive tactical display surah, but how may I ask did you survive the blast nearly unharmed?"**

"Well, the reason I am so much better off than Alec were two fold Arshad-"Archer said speaking in hushed tones as he slowly made his way towards his fallen fellow Devil King "Part of the reason I suspect, was because of my jacket. In truth; it isn't a jacket at all, but the shroud of a saint that possesses the mystical quality to negate external interference, but even that wouldn't do much if anything against a divine Authority, but what most probably took the brunt of the explosion was the sword I used." He said before he resummoned the very same blade.

It was as simple as it was elegant, not ornate or flashy. Its bright, double-edged blade was a meter long, which is a centimeter at its thickest, and had a simple black hilt with straight crossbar for a handguard. The steel of the blade was mottled, with a subtle translucent pattern that seems to extend to impossible depths. The hilt was covered in an unknown black material, hard but also comfortable in Archer's hand. Engraved on its guard in white enamel was a simple stylized hammer.

"This is Shieldbreaker, the Sword of Force. With it; I fought in many a war and defeated many foes. But now is not the time for Shieldbreaker but for its opposite-"Archer then summoned another almost identical sword to his other hand, the only difference between this sword and the Sword of Force was that this new blade had an engraved open palm on its guard.

Taking up Woundhealer for the second time today, Archer slashed at his fellow Devil King, healing his injuries along the path of the Sword's cut. Within moments the "King of Britain" was back to one hundred percent health. Nodding to himself before turning away from his fellow King, Archer turned to Arshad and said "I do believe our business is done here General Arshad. Thank you for your assistance."

"**Not at all my liege, to fight, is to find honor, but to die on the battlefield, to die fighting; that is the greatest honor of all."**

"I'll keep that in mind, good day general." Archer said with an accompanying nod.

"Till next time we meet on the field of honor my King." Arshad said with a bow before he and his remaining troops dissipated into mist.

Archer then dismissed the Blade Works...and found a large group of people staring at him in openmouthed awe. At the forefront of which was his own Vassal, Alice Goddodin herself, along with her father and numerous people he didn't recognize.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

* * *

"**WHAT?!" **The Devil raged, as his voice deepened with demonic undertones as he and his sons sat in chairs in Zelretch's office.

Everyone else stared at Aoko open mouthed, various states of shock and disbelief etched on their faces...Well everyone except Zelretch who was laughing uproariously, and Vergil who lived by the phrase "Never let em see you sweat."

"Calm down please, Sparda." Aoko requested of the Devil.

"Explain it to me again please, because you lost me." Dante requested.

Aoko sighed, and took it from the top.

"Sparda said he lost his son to a fire, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"And you all possess Sparda's white hair right?"

"Yeah, but according to him our brother had red hair from his mom's side."

"I'm getting to that, you see; I believe that the fire that supposedly took your wife and son was the end result of the Fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City, a fire that claimed five hundred lives and left my husband with no memory of his life before that event...He told me about it once, how the flames seemed alive, and would literally seem to reach out and grab people consuming them. People screamed for help, but he ignored them and kept on walking if only to preserve his life a little longer, selfishly or so he thought. He finally collapsed, on the precipice of death; only to be saved by a man who fused a holy faerie forged artifact into his very soul, an object that would suppress and over time dilute the power of his demonic blood. His life was saved, but in the process he was broken, distorted, and reforged into someone who saw no value and self-worth in himself...and believed he could, for all intents and purposes save everyone without hurting anyone. Your son became a sword who protects others at the cost to himself. Your son was adopted by the very man who caused that fire taking on a new name...he became known as Emiya Shirou." Aoko finished.

"...But that's a one in a million chance kid!" Dante complained.

"How else do you explain the ring stopping when it touched the Sparda then?" the redheaded Magician asked.

"It makes sense. From what you've just spent the last three hours telling us about him it seems as though my personal spell, a pocket dimension that allows one to hold Devil Arms; has evolved within him and become something altogether more and at the same time, less. Mistress, if your theory is correct, then that would make you my daughter-in-law wouldn't it?"

"Yes I suppose it would wouldn't it, Father?" Aoko replied with a smirk.

Sparda just chuckled and said embraced Aoko before saying "Welcome to the family; now, let's find my idiot son. He has much to answer for."

"Indeed he does." Aoko cheerfully responded before she smacked Zelretch and told him to get back to work.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Rough draft Length: 10,123**

* * *

**AN: Well guys here we are again with yet another chapter of Wrought Iron Cross. I hope you all enjoyed the chap. Now, here's everybody's favorite...NIX!**

**NW: Didn't see this coming did ya?**

**BJ: As usual Nix, you ever cease to amaze me with your commentary. Eternal Nothingness, anything you wanna say?**

**EN: I'd like to thank everyone for their support thus far and hope we keep hearing from them in the future.**

**BJ: You heard him everyone! That said, I speak on behalf of everyone when I say we hope you all enjoyed this chapter and till next time, this is Team Wrought Iron Cross out! Oh and before I forget here are Sparda's Servant Stats:**

**Sparda the Dark Knight**

**Class: Any, though he leans more towards Saber, Archer, or Caster.**

**Parameters: **

**Strength: B++ Endurance: B Agility: C Mana: B Luck: B Noble Phantasm: ?**

**Skills:**

**Battle Continuation: A**

**Magic Resistance: A**

**Master of many Specializations: A**

**Projectiles (Guns): D (If under Archer class, A)**

**Imperial Privilege: EX **

**Noble Phantasm- ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wrought Iron Cross**

**A tale written by Bubbajack, sustained by the mad ramblings of Nix's Warden, Eternal Nothingness, and the fine people on the Court of the Devil Kings forum; and proofread by Diller and WhiteFang15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSN or Campione last time I checked...nope still I don't, damn...**

* * *

**Ch.7: The Abduction pt.3: The Demons' Hubris and the Swords' Lament. **

* * *

**Somewhere in Balkan Territory, Place and time unknown...**

Yuri Mariya sat on the small cot that was provided for her in a dank dark cell that also housed several other Hime-Miko like herself. It was made of old stone which was chilly at all times, yet she and the others had little in the way of comforts to waive off the cold or the dreariness of their situation. Yuri watched as her fellow Hime-Mikos' whispered fearfully amongst themselves or cried in terror openly, wanting to go home. She however was unafraid, unlike the rest of her fellow Hime-Miko's who were also abducted from around the world. Yuri was not afraid for two very important reasons. One, because she felt she needed to be brave for the younger children here, and two; she knew without a doubt that Kusanagi Godou was likely already on his way to save her.

'_Godou-kun is not the type of man to take something like this lying down. No doubt he will be here to rescue me and wreck his vengeance on Voban in short order. All I have to do is just wait for him to arrive.'_ She thought as she calmly sat on her provided cot.

Yes, in the past year Yuri had learned much about Japan's resident Campione. She knew he had some kind of tragically dark past, likely associated with war, or at least combat. It was obvious in the way he carried himself, primed, on edge, and always aware of his surroundings, that he was a hardened combatant. His somewhat caustic attitude was simply the byproduct of seeing many, many terrible things. She also assumed that he was older than he looked, as one simply cannot gain the amount of skill he possesses at his current age.

She also knew he was fiercely protective of people close to him even though he tried to hide it behind sarcastic and sometimes outright mean or rude remarks. Yuri picked up a subtle yet noticeable difference to the way he treated them after she and the others swore their lives to him. He was still sarcastic and distant, yet before he possessed this feeling of being almost unapproachable; as if he was pointing as sword at your throat just by looking at you. When Yuri swore her life to him, she felt that feeling gradually go away to the point of nonexistence over the past year. She took this as a sign that he trusted them. Outright loved them? No probably not, but he trusted them enough to let his guard down around them. He considered them his friends.

He was the type of man who would fight tooth nail and claw to protect his friends and get back anything that was taken from him. But, that wasn't the only thing she learned from Kusanagi Godou.

She also learned that the world is often times unfair and that there is no point in complaining about it, that you must accept it and move on and that sometimes, sometimes life just sucked. But she also learned to never give up no matter how bleak a situation becomes she should persevere. Just like Godou did. Yuri could see it, what ever happened to him bent him, twisted him, and possibly even crushed him, but it didn't break him. To survive whatever he had and not break...

'_I could not rightly call myself his vassal if I couldn't do the same in at least this situation.'_ She thought to herself repeatedly since she'd been brought to...wherever this place was.

So, that's why, when the door to her cell opened and none other than Sasha Voban himself and his "assistant" on loan from the Bronze Black Cross Liliana Kranjcar, entered the cell where she and eleven others were being kept she was the only one who dared look the ancient Devil King in the eye. Never let it be said that being around a former Counter Guardian doesn't have its benefits.

"Lord Voban, Miss Kranjcar, what can we do for in our currently _very_ humble abode?" She asked, making it impossible to miss the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Let it also be known that she may be hanging around Archer a bit too much.

Chuckling slightly the ancient Demon of the Balkans replied "I must say I find your cheek refreshing." A pause before he finished with a bit of steel, "To a point" Before he continued "I've merely come to ask you something."

"What do you wish to know Lord Voban?"

"Why do you not despair like these other miserable retches?" Voban asked looked at the other Hime-Miko as if they were insects.

"Do you mean to ask is why I'm not afraid of you? I simply see no reason to fear a man who will likely be dead soon." Yuri replied simply, while staring the Marquis directly in his eyes.

This statement caused all the other Hime-Miko to look at her as if she was insane. Even Liliana looked at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head. One simply did not speak that way to a Campione.

Voban however? He merely threw his head back and laughed, as if he had just been told the world's funniest joke.

"Is that so my dear? So, tell me; who will be my slayer?" He asked humoring her.

"His name is Kusanagi Godou and he is the Campione of Japan and my sworn Lord." Yuri responded with pride entering her voice.

"Ah yes, Kusanagi Godou. The same man who failed to stop me from taking you in the first place? You'll forgive me if I'm not intimidated won't you?" Voban asked, clearly mocking the youngest Campione.

"I came with you willingly Lord Voban to protect my friends, and knowing that my Godslayer would come for me." Yuri said resolutely.

"Is that so, then I had best prepare to entertain my guest. It wouldn't do to be a bad host afterall." Voban commented as an excited smile slowly grew across his face before he swiftly left the cell.

The Great Knight of the Bronze Black Cross stared at Yuri in amazement for a moment before she shook herself out of her daze and asked "Do you really think this Kusanagi Godou will come all this way just to save you?"

Yuri knew there was no malice in her question just simple curiosity, which is why she nodded and responded "Oh yes, Godou-kun is very protective of his vassals. Even though he doesn't act like it most of the time, he cares about people close to him..."

"But?" Liliana asked.

Yuri's face became thoughtful and she put her hand on her chin in thought for a moment before she replied "He is also a warrior, and he has his pride. As such I know will come for me, not only to save me to defend his pride, as he swore to protect me when I swore my life to him. And, knowing him like I do; he will likely tear apart anything and anyone who gets in his way. I suggest you think long and hard about whether or not you're on the right side in the coming conflict Kranjcar-san." Yuri said seriously.

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Lilli said, her face paling as she gulped before she fled the room as quickly as she could and closing the heavy iron door behind her with a clang before she headed off to her quarters which were only slightly better than those of the Hime-Miko, her thoughts racing as she plopped down on her provided cot as she assessed her options.

Liliana was torn, and her thoughts reflected as such.

'_On a personal level I despised Lord Voban and what he is planning could cost the Hime-Miko their lives, but Grandfather has loaned me out to this Campione in the hopes of having him endorse the Bronze Iron Black Cross. Thus, my sword is at his service and it would be dishonorable for me to betray him no matter what my thoughts on him may be personally.' _She reasoned with herself, only to think back to Mariya Yuri's earlier warning and begin the internal struggle anew.

'_On the other hand, if I continue serving Lord Voban I will likely be slain along with him when this other Campione; Kusanagi Godou shows up. There is no doubt he will indeed show up. Mariya Yuri was far too certain of that for me to doubt her. Oh, what do I do?'_ the "Fairy Knight" thought despairingly, before she buried her head in her pillow in frustration. It was many hours of tossing and turning later that she finally fell into an uneasy slumber...

* * *

Alec blearily opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that, he woke up at all. The second thing he noticed was that, he expected to feel some kind of pain but was surprised to feel nothing of the sort. In fact; he didn't feel any kind of drain on his magical reserves at all which was odd.

'_What's going on?' _

"Ah, well it looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake."

Alec turned his head to the direction of the sarcastic voice to find none other than the very man who beat him, Kusanagi Godou; staring down at him with that same damn smirk on his face.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Alec asked while getting up from the ground where he lay.

"You're more useful to me alive and good to no one dead. Here put these on." He responded while throwing him a pair of loose black pants.

It was then that Alec realized his usually immaculate suit was in tatters and was barely covering his modesty.

Shooting the younger Campione a glare of annoyance, he quickly put the pants on over his tattered remains of clothing.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Alec asked after he was finished.

He now stood across from his junior eyeing him warily from across the paved stones of the courtyard thinking _'What's his angle?'_

"Voban, I want his head on a spear. But first; I need to find him. Do your people have any clue where his base might be?" Archer inquired.

Alec scoffed and raised his hand dramatically before saying "And what makes you think Royal Arsenal knows anything like that?"

Archer simply quirked an eyebrow in response and said "Simple, if someone really wants to know something they should ask either the poor or the downtrodden as for the right price, they'll tell you whatever you want to know. So, Beggar King; where is Vobans' base?" Archer asked steel reentering his voice.

"Why is it so important to you to find the Devil of the Balkans?" Alec asked, dropping all false pretenses.

"He took someone important from me, I intend to get her back; and make sure he knows never to make this mistake again."

Alec had to suppress the urges to both shiver and take a step back at the dark tone in which his junior spoke his last line. Composing himself, he decided to test the youngest Campiones resolve.

"I see, and if I refuse?"

"Then we would have to have a repeat performance of our little fight."

Alec looked into the steel grey eyes of the younger Campione and he saw only resolve tempered by the flames of anger, resulting in a weapon known to many as vengeance.

"Tch, I suppose you can consider this information your reward for being able to beat me in a fight. From what my people have learned, Sasha Voban has a castle on the slopes of Mt. Musala in Bulgaria. The place is often covered in snow and protected by his **[Wolf Divine Beast]** summons which he gained from killing Apollo according to rumor."

"I see, you've been very helpful, thank you." Archer told him before he stared walking off.

Alec watched him leave, but he had one more question "Wait a minute."

Archer turned around and gave Alec a curious look.

"Yes?"

"Did you really almost lose everything to your fathers' ideals?" Alec asked seriously

Archer's face became a mix of serious and solemn when he answered "I didn't almost lose everything I lost everything, then when I saw the chance to undo all my mistakes I lost everything again taking that chance, and wound up here."

Both were quiet for a moment. Nothing but the wind blowing gently through the trees was making any sound.

"If you want to keep chasing the Grail do so because you want to, not because some dead man asked you to. Do it on your terms, for your own reasons, and no one else's. It's your life afterall." Archer told him, breaking the silence before walking off.

'_My own reasons huh?'_ Alec thought before he disappeared in a flash of black lightning.

Archer returned inside to the waiting crowd, which included several kiss-ass nobles and artists, Lord Goddodin, and Ena. Pointedly ignoring the suck-ups trying to smooze him into joining their organization, Archer marched right up to Lord Goddodin and Ena. He looked around when he noticed someone was missing and asked "Where's Alice?"

"She went to make herself presentable as currently..." Lord Goddodin said letting the sentence hang.

"Ah, right."

Archer looked around the hall at the stone lined walls that gave way to high arching windows, the polished wooden floors, the...ceiling that mimicked the one outside?

'_Ok, now I know this place is a Hogwarts ripoff...still, not something you see every day.'_ He thought to himself.

"Speaking of my daughter, you have my sincerest thanks and gratitude King Kusanagi. If there is ever anything you need, if there is any favor I can grant that is within my power, let me know at any time and I shall do my best to see it fulfilled." He said earnestly, drawing the Campione back to the present.

"Lord Goddodin-"he began only to stop when said lord raised his hand and said "Please son, after what you did for me today, I think you can call me Augustus if you want."

"Augustus, you don't owe me anything, I simply did it because it needed to be done. Afterall, you couldn't really expect me to just leave her there like that if it's within my power to do something about it right...What?" he asked when he saw the man looking at him strangely.

"You'll have to forgive my father Lord Kusanagi, but the only other real contact we've had with a Campione has been with Lords Voban far in the past and that rude Prince Aleixandre, both of whom are quite selfish individuals."

Archer turned around to quite a stunning sight. Alice was walking towards him in a gown that was primarily black and red being fringed and embroidered in gold vines. Her hair was done up in an elegant knot and she wore a simple golden chained necklace around her neck that held an ankh with an emerald set in its hole. In her arms she carried his folded up jacket.

"Looking good there kiddo." Archer commented slyly while taking in her form.

'_She still looks kinda pale, after I get Yuri back I'm definitely going to stop by here and give her another round of treatment.'_ He thought.

"I told you, I'm twenty-three!" she responded with a bit of fire.

"Right, sorry, sorry. But I gotta say..." Archer paused and leaned in close before whispering "I think I like you better in my coat, and nothing else." He said before he took the modified shroud back from the heavily blushing and stuttering Alice.

'_Teasing her is just too much fun, probably because it's too easy.' _He thought to himself as he chuckled before turning to Ena and saying "C'mon Ena, I know where we need to go next."

"Wait Lord Kusanagi! Before you go, please accept this as a token of my gratitude." Alice said taking the necklace off from around her neck and presenting it to him.

"Alice, surely you don't mean to-"Lord Goddodin stopped talking at a pointed look from his daughter.

"Thanks Alice, but I'm not really one for jewelry." Archer responded.

"Lord Kusanagi, I implore you to make an exception in this case." Lord Goddodin said motioning toward his dejected looking daughter.

"Then again, my friends always told me I have no fashion sense so what do I know about jewelry? Thanks Alice." He said accepting the pendant from the now beaming girl.

"You are most welcome Lord Kusanagi. Now, do you know where to head next?" she asked, while shooing of the aristocrats like they were annoying flies or attention seeking dogs.

"Yes we need to get to Mt. Musala in Bulgaria as soon as possible Alice."

"I see; I'll arrange for a private jet to take you to Turkey where you can cross into Bulgaria's border if that is to your liking?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"That would be great thank you Alice."

"No thank you Lord Kusanagi." Alice then glomped him before saying in a much quieter emotion filled voice "Thank you so very much for being a true king, an exemplar to the title, unlike all these other so-called charlatans around the world. Know this, if nothing else you have my support in your future endeavors, whatever they may be."

"Thank you Alice Louise Goddodin; you have no idea how much your words mean to me." He said in an equally quiet whisper before speaking up saying "Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow, but you can't expect the dragon to return the distressed damsel can you?"

"No, no you cannot. Now, go forth Sir Emiya and rescue fair maiden!" Alice said jovially as a Rolls Royce pulled up, being driven by none other than Barnaby Smalls.

As the car drove away Alice's father came and stood next to his daughter. Putting a hand on her shoulder he said "I hope you know what you're doing my dear, giving him that."

"I know what it means, and I'm sure I made the right decision picking him of all people."

"Let us hope your right my dear." Lord Goddodin chuckled before saying "I wonder what your mother would think of this, if she were still with us?"

"Of me, choosing a Campione of all people? Nothing good Father nothing good at all I expect." She said before they both headed back indoors, with Alice thinking _'May the Goddess keep you safe Lord Kusanagi.'_

* * *

Marquise Voban's chambers, a room that was Spartan yet lavish all the same. Mounted on the walls were the heads of numerous monstrous creatures, the floor was covered in rich woods and rugs made of animal pelts, a large four-poster bed sat in a far corner of the room next to several solid oak dressers. And a roaring stone fireplace currently blazed that cast it all in half shadows, making the place seem more hostile than inviting.

It was here that Voban paced around, debating with himself on how to handle this coming Campione and whether or not it will affect his planned hunt. He walked over to his dresser on top of which sat a small wooden box, and gently opened it. Inside on a blue velvet cushion laid the summoning catalyst he intended to use. It was a hexagon shaped crystal roughly two feet long with pointed ends on both the top and bottom. It was found in the depths of Africa and it was the strangest crystal he had ever seen.

It was clear, yet no light was able to pass through it. It was harder than even a diamond, and seemed to shift, and moved almost like fog in the wind at times. In truth, in all his three hundred years of life Sasha Voban had never come across such an odd, borderline alien substance.

"Yet I am sure if I use this as a catalyst, I shall summon worthy prey, Hades, King Midas, or Hermes perhaps?"

'_Yet, with this...guest coming soon, he could possibly ruin my hunt.'_ Voban mused while stroking his chin

"That simply cannot be allowed." Voban said to himself as he took his catalyst in hand and left his quarters began something that would later be equated to the pebble that set off the avalanche.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

"Do you have the Message?" a booming voice asked, his face obscured by thunderclouds.

"Yes my Lord." Another figure said in answer as he bowed. His head lowered in reverence.

"Very well, see that it is delivered to him then."

"I shall leave at once." The kneeling figure said, before he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

The place the messenger had just left was a place not shaken by winds nor ever wet with rain, nor did snow fall upon it, but the air outspread clear and cloudless, and over it hovered a radiant whiteness. This place was known as Olympus. A grand temple made of white marble floated within the vast whiteness, its inside was built like the roman coliseum several rows of high backed chairs sinking downwards to form an amphitheater of sorts.

Pandora, who was sitting upon one of the thrones made of marble in between both her mother and father commented to the shrouded figure "I still don't see how this is necessary Lord Zeus."

"Lady Pandora, please be reasonable. We know nothing about this man. The Memories of the Void tell us nothing. Even you yourself know nothing about this man, this Campione, yet you choose to lay claim to him as your betrothed?" Zeus asked as the storm clouds lifted revealing his face.

The King of the Greek Gods had the appearance of an old, if incredibly fit and muscular, white haired man possessing an equally white braided beard. His eyes were pure white, and he wore a white toga and golden armguards on both of his arms.

"**Know your place King of Greece, and watch you do not overstep your bounds!" **Pandora warned, her voice ringing with power and warning before she continued in her normal tone "I may not know much about him, but I know that Kusanagi Godou is a good person way, way, WAY, deep down inside. What I meant was, is it really necassary to send Hermes?"

"You worry too much Lady Pandora. It is a great honor to be sent an a message by us, and with Hermes being the messenger no less." Zues said dismissivly.

_'Yeah, I highly doubt Kusanagi-kun will see it like such a great honor.'_ Pandora thought sarcastically.

"Lady Pandora, if I may ask a question?" A white haired purple eyed young girl inquired.

"Yes Athena-chan, what is it?"

"I am curious, what do you see in this Campione?"

"Kusanagi is...well, it is very hard to describe. It's like, it's like he has this inner steel to him like he's a warrior of old almost. A warrior who has seen too much yet still refused to break. It has made him cynical, and abrasive, but underneath that I sense he is still a kind person. I can see it in the way he treats both me and others he comes into contact with regularly." The True Goddess resonded.

"My Daughter speaks the truth. Kusanagi Godou...has much steel in him. So much so, that at first I mistook him for a God of Steel when he answered his door a year back." Hephaestus chimed in backing up his "daughter's" statement.

"Surely you jest Hephaestus? No mortal; not even a Campione, could be mistaken for a Steel God surely?" Asked a golden haired youth; his eyes aglow with the color of the setting sun, his toga being made of a black wolves' pelt.

"I know what I felt Apollo, and I felt Steel and much of it. Or did you forget that I am a craftsman?"

"I have not forgotten old friend, but for a human, Campione or no, to possess such a strong affinity for Steel is...worrisome to say the least." The Sun God said with a frown.

"Indeed, this is why I have sent Hermes to bring him here so we might get to the bottom of this." Zeus commented.

"Speaking of the Messenger, why is he not back yet? It doesn't usually take him this long to complete any given task." Athena commented.

Pandora's eyes suddenly widened in surprise before she quickly said "That would be because Godou is attempting to kill him at the moment!"

"**WHAT?!"** Zeus boomed before he waved his hand and the floor of the amphitheater swirled and was replaced by a birds' eye view of a fight already taking place between the Messenger God and Pandora's betrothed.

* * *

**Several Minutes Earlier, Human World, Near the Balkan-Turkey border...**

Archer and Ena decided to approach the Balkans from Turkey, as it would lead directly into Bulgaria and from there, Mt. Musala and Voban's base. They had just made it through customs when Archer felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with a man around the same age as him. He was fair skinned, had dark brown hair, and light blue eyes and his face had angular features. He wore a winged bronze helmet as well as sandals on his feet. In his left hand he carried a scepter that depicted two twining serpents along with a pair of wings cast in bronze.

Archer's eyes served him well now, as once he glanced as the man's helm, shoes, and staff he knew who he was...and some of what he was capable of. Ena too, seemed to realize that this man was not human, and watched him silently, her eyes filled with wary trepidation.

"I'm not sure what the Greek God of Messengers wants with me, but if you've come to cause trouble you would've attacked already. So, I can only assume you're here to deliver a message. However, it will have to wait, as I'm busy." Archer responded before he turned...only to find Hermes right in front of him smiling slightly.

"Now, now, Lord Kusanagi; I don't get sent out for just any reason you know. This is important. Surely, you don't want to anger all of Olympus?"

"Kusanagi-sama..." Ena said warningly.

"I could care less Hermes." Archer said ignoring his Vassals plea.

"Eh, you can't be serious?!"

"You heard me; I have more important things to do right now than attend to the whims of Gods. Now, if you'll excuse me." He said before slipping past the still shell-shocked god.

...Only for Hermes to grab his shoulder as he walked past.

"Kusanagi, apparently you don't understand the gravity of the situation here. They sent **ME**, a **GOD**, to come and escort you to Olympus itself! Do you understand what and honor your being granted?"

"Is that so? Well I hate to disappoint you, but I can't attend your little get together right now, someone needs me. She's waiting for me to save her. It would be rude to keep a lady waiting."

"It's even ruder not to mention borderline stupid to keep a god, not to mention an entire pantheon waiting Kusanagi. Now come we must-"Hermes was cut off by a sudden feeling of razor hot blades being raked across his right arm, the one on the Godslayers' shoulder.

"Apparently you didn't hear me properly messenger. Perhaps all those centuries of shouting the gods' orders have deafened you? I'll speak up then. **I Don't Have Time For This. **Now, let me go before things get ugly."

"I can't do that Kusanagi, I have my orders."

"And I have my duty...and you're in the way of that." Archer said before he spun on his heel and sucker punched the god, sending him flying into a wall...only for him to phase through it.

'_Well, this could be troublesome.'_ Archer noted as he summoned his signature swords Kanshou and Bakuya to his hands and prepared to defend himself.

"Ena, stay back, see if you can't keep the civilians away." Archer called, only to find the girl already several yards away, watching the wall, a strange barrier glowing on the ground keeping the normal people away.

"You just had to be difficult didn't you? Very well then; if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you shall have." The resigned voice of Hermes...came from behind Archer.

The white haired Campione turned around just in time to be slugged in the face, with enough force behind the blow to make it feel akin to a sledgehammer.

'_Ouch, that hurt. Hermes wasn't known for his strength...what's going on here?'_ Archer thought as he spat out a glob of blood from his mouth before charging at the god.

He swung at him with Bakuya, only for the white blade to phase through his body and for him to deliver yet another punishing strike with his fist. This time to Archer's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Are you done? Can I escort you to Olympus now?" Hermes asked.

"No." Archer grunted out before he jumped backwards and summoned his bow, along with a Broken Hrunting, and fired it at the fleet-footed god.

Only for him to once again to phase through the attack...this is exactly what Archer wanted.

"I am the bone of my sword, Caladbolg II." He chanted before firing the False Spiral Sword, its rapid rotations tearing through space.

Sensing danger, Hermes dodged to the side and managed to avoid the spiraling sword, but not without injury. Hermes let out a hiss of pain as he looked as his left shoulder, stripped to the bone of flesh and bleeding profusely. He then raised his fist and punched behind him, destroying the returning Hrunting without so much as a scratch, before turning to the Campione who managed to wound him and asked "What was that weapon? Surely it was no arrow as it was capable of wounding a god."

"Indeed it wasn't, that was the legendary Caladbolg sword of Fergus mac Róich."

"It didn't look like a legendary Irish sword."

"Well, you'll find I'm full of surprises, much like you yourself Lord of Boundaries'."

"Ah, so you figured it out then?"

Archer nodded "I was confused at first. Nowhere in your legends are you known for great strength. Then, it came to me. You weren't becoming stronger you were making yourself denser via an authority, I'm assuming this same authority allows you to pass through objects?"

Hermes chuckled besides himself. Never before had he met such an interesting human.

'_No wonder Lady Pandora was drawn to him, he is a true enigma.'_

"Indeed Lord Kusanagi, that and so much more. But now that you know this; surely you realize that defeating me will be quite difficult?"

"On the contrary, I have just the blade for you. **Cut only that which needs to be cut, Yawarakai-Te.**" He intoned summoning a new blade to his hand.

It was a simple and elegant katana style blade that gleamed in the sunlight; its handle was wrapped in white silk with a guard cast in bronze in the shape of the imperial seal of japan and matching fittings. It spoke of beauty, functionality and simplicity, this was Yawarakai-Te the sword forged by the legendary smith Masamune.

Archer admired the master workmanship of Yawarakai for a moment, before turning to Hermes who was looking at the blade warily and saying "Let's continue, shall we?"

With that, the two charged each other anew, "round two" had begun...

* * *

**With Aoko**

"Was that really necessary Saber?" Aoko asked as the purple clothed knight sheathed his blade upon his back, having just finished killing a Shirou form a different universe, this one called Shirou Kotomine.

"Indeed it was my dear. Even though this person clearly wasn't my son to let something as powerful as he was roam freely... " Sparda replied letting the sentence hang.

Aoko just sighed in response. "I suppose you have a point, We probably did this world a favor by killing him instead of leaving him alive. C'mon Saber, we're done here."

With that, the Magician and her Servant walked back through the portal behind them.

"Any luck?" Rin asked.

"No, but we did bump into that universes Shirou."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it turns out it was a false alarm. At first I thought he was raised by that damn priest Kotomine."

This response caused Rin to involuntarily gag.

"P-please tell me you're kidding?" She practically begged after she got herself under control.

"No, I'm not. But he's no longer a problem."

"Why's that?" Dante asked.

"I killed him." Sparda said stiffly.

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN?!" the red coated half-devil shouted.

"Calm down Dante, as Aoko said it was a false alarm...that person, he was not your brother, not my son. He was someone who had no care for anything or anyone who got in the way of his goals; I did the right thing, killing him."

Vergil shifted uncomfortably in his seat hearing his own father say that.

"Actually he was lot like Emiya, now that I think about it." Aoko mused.

"He was? Sparda asked.

"Yeah, Emiya when he was a Counter Guardian did whatever it took to protect humanity as a whole, even if that meant killing hundreds of thousands of people so that trillions of others could live. Young, old, women or children. That's what it meant to be a Counter Guardian to kill both the innocent and the guilty." Aoko took a long shuddering breath before she said "Anyway, we've narrowed it down right Old Man?"

"Why yes Miss Blue, indeed _**we**_ have." Zelretch responded.

"Did I say we? I meant I've narrowed it down since I'm doing all the leg work." She responded with a smile worthy of Rin.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Master Zelretch, if you would be so kind as to continue?" Sparda asked.

"Ahem, yes, well at least you have some manners Sparda. It's more than I can say for Miss Emiya here. Anyway moving on, yes indeed we have narrowed down the search field quite a bit. We could find Emiya in as little as twelve hours now." The Dead Apostle Ancestor surmised.

"Twelve hours huh; in that case I have an errand to run. C'mon Saber; I may need your help." Aoko said before she made her way towards the portal that led to Emiya, Sakura's, and Rin's home dimension.

"Sempai, where are you going?"

"Nowhere important Sakura, I'm just picking up a few important things. In fact, you and Rin should probably head out and get anything of value from your houses; it may be awhile before we come back here."

"There is nothing I value where I live Sempai."

"I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to-"Only for said girl to interrupt saying "No need to apologize Sempai."

"Regardless you're going to need more than just the clothes on your back, Rin?"

"Yes Aoko-sama?"

"It's just Aoko Rin, just Aoko. Could you please take your sister shopping while I'm out running my errands?" the redheaded magician asked before pulling a wad of yen out of her pocket.

"Right, sorry. What do you say Sakura...would that be ok with you?"

"Shopping with my older sister? That sounds like fun." She said with a small smile.

"Alright then, you girls and Dante have fun. Sparda said happily.

"Huh, why am I going?"

"Well you didn't expect two ladies to carry their own bags all across town now did you son?"

"...Yeah, I kinda did."

"You heard him you lazy bum, you're coming with us so get up off your ass and maybe if your good we'll treat you to some ice-cream." Rin said haughtily.

"Please Dante-san?" Sakura asked using her secret weapon...the puppy-dog eyes of doom.

"Well when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" he said before he got up from where he was sitting with his feet on Zelretch's desk.

"So while I'm being treated as a pack mule, what's he going to be doing?" Dante asked pointing his thumb at his older brother.

"He'll be waiting here to inform us if Master Zelretch finishes early. Now, I believe everyone has something they should be doing, yes?" Sparda asked in a way that said "Get a move on."

"Vergil I'd like a word with you please." Sparda asked nodding towards a corner of the room

"Yes father?" Vergil asked though he had a feeling he knew what this was about already.

"I would like to know exactly what you were thinking raising the Temen-ni-gru? His father said disapprovingly.

_'No point in hiding it.'_ Vergil thought so he answered honestly, saying "I wanted power."

"Why?"

"So I would never have to fear anything again, like I did when Eve died."

Sparda sighed and rubbed his non-monocled eye before he said "Vergil, son, let me tell you something important in regards to power. At the end of the day, it's not how much power you have that matters, if you use it or seek to obtain it for the wrong reasons." Sparda said cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Vergil asked.

"I can't tell you everything son. Something's have to be sought to be fully understood." Sparda said before he left in search of his daughter in law.

With that, Zelretch's office cleared out except for Vergil and The Old Man of the Jewels himself, both of whom stared at each other for a moment before Zelretch reached into his desk and pulled out half a bottle of Grey Goose and asked "Drink?"

* * *

**With Aoko**

Aoko walked alone through the woods, seemingly searching for something. She suddenly stopped as if finding it. She then raised her fist and gave a swift jab completely shattering the Einzbern bounded fields in the process. She then continued on towards the lavish mansion in the middle of the forest.

"I bet that got their attention. Well, speak of the devil." Aoko said as a young seemingly twelve year old girl along with two maids, apparently in their thirties respectively, on either side of her. All three were looking at her in surprise.

"What, were you expecting Caster?" she joked.

Illya blinked, then shook herself lightly and said with a bit of authority "Well, quite frankly yes we were Miss Aozaki. I certainly did not expect to run into the Fifth Magician here of all places."

Then, one of the other maids, a rather stern looking one said disapprovingly "More importantly what have we done to anger a Magician?"

"Sella calm down."

"Mistress with all due respect you seem to fail to recognize the severity of the situation. A Magus has attacked and destroyed our bounded fields, and not just any magus but a Magician no less! This could technically be considered an act of war on the entire Einzbern family from Clan Aozaki considering she herself is the current Head. A war we would most likely lose seeing as we no longer possess the Third."

"Are you quite finished?" Aoko asked.

"Yes." Sella responded quietly.

"Good then I can tell you that I have no intention of "declaring war" on the Einzberns' not that it would be much of a war if I did. As you said; I have the Fifth while you have..."

"A giant, berserk, semi-immortal demigod?" Illya offered while materializing Hercules behind her in all his bestial, sub-human glory.

"Well, yes, there's that; anyway, seeing as I have Magic and you don't I could completely tear the Einzbern Family apart within a day or less most likely." Aoko mused.

"S-surely you jest?!" Sella asked fearfully.

"Nope, to be honest, when it comes to spells besides the Fifth I completely fail at anything above the most basic of spells. But when it comes to destruction..."

A high pitched vibrating suddenly filled the clearing where the four were, signifying that Aoko had activated her magic circuits. She then turned faced a rather large boulder that roughly the size of berserker sitting in the clearing and said "Missiles fire."

With just those two words, more than a dozen blue-white beams of light flew out from Aoko and completely decimated the Hercules-sized boulder, leaving not even pebbles behind. She then deactivated her circuits and turned back to the impressed homunculi saying "You were saying Sella-san?"

Silence reigned in the clearing until Illya cleared her throat apparently finally having regained her wits enough to speak. "As impressive as that was, why are you here Miss Aozaki?"

"I came to offer you a proposition on the behalf of my husband."

"You're married?" Illya said wistfully.

Only Sella and Leysritt knew this, but Illyas' greatest dream was to get married. All three of them knew it was a foolish dream to have however as for one, Illya was forever trapped in the form of a twelve year old girl, something only a pedophile would find appealing. For another she was meant to die to bring the Holy Grail and thus the Third Magic back to the Einzbern family. Finally, Illya knew if she somehow survived, she was likely not meant to live past the Grail War, her purpose being served.

"Who's your husband can I see your ring what was the wedding like? Illya asked in rapid fire.

"Woah, woah, calm down Illyasviel." Aoko said with a laugh.

"Please, call me Illya Miss?"

"Aoko Emiya."

"Oh I see Emiya...EMIYA! You- you mean you married my papa?!" Illya said becoming angry.

"No, I married the young man your father rescued from the fires caused by the end of the Fourth Grail War. Also, before you ask, the reason your father never came back for you is because Acht wouldn't let him past the Einzbern Family bounded fields for "betraying" his family during the last war."

Illya shook her head in denial "Grandpapa wouldn't..."

'_Yes he would!'_ she realized.

Jubstacheit von Einzbern would do anything to obtain the Third Magic for the Einzbern family again...including sacrificing his own granddaughter to obtain it. Some even spoke in whispers that obtaining the Third was the only thing keeping him alive.

'_If Grandpa- no, Acht willing to go that far to obtain the Third, what would stop him from not letting Papa come get me?'_ Illya thought.

Answer: Nothing.

Upon realizing that she had been used for the last nineteen years Illya did the only thing she could...she broke down and cried. She cried for her mother, for her father, for the fact that she was raised to hate her father, and led like a lamb to the slaughter. She felt two arms wrap around her comfortingly, and she gripped onto the person as if they were a lifeline, which for her, they were.

"It'll be ok Illya I promise it'll be ok..." the voice said before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Aoko pick Illya up after she cried herself to sleep in her arms and then motioned to the identical looking maids to lead onwards toward Einzbern Mansion.

* * *

Back with Archer things were faring better than in his first bout with Hermes; though one would have to look close to see it as Archer's face was covered in blood from a broken nose and there was a bleeding cut just above his right eye, hampering his vision as Hermes managed to get in a few sucker punches early on. The divine messenger however, unlike before; was now warily hanging back, just out of reach of the Campiones' projected blade, he also was wobbling slightly on his right leg, and his left arm hung limply at his side. Yet there were no obvious wounds to account for any of these obvious signs of injury.

That was thanks to the special ability of Yawarakai-Te, the Sword of Masamune, and the sword that cut only what needed to be cut according to myth. What that equates to is a sword that phases through all except what needed to be cut as per its legend; allowing it to phase through the skin of the God and cut the flesh and bone underneath. But, even more so, it was also able to harm Hermes even when he attempted to phase through it himself.

"Would you like to give up? You still can you know." Archer quipped.

"No. No, I don't think I will."

"It's your funeral then."

With that Archer leapt at the Psychopomp god yet again and this time swung vertically for his head, only for Hermes to phase through the floor making him miss spectacularly. He then assumed a defensive stance with Yawarakai-Te held out loosely in front of him and his legs bent slightly as he muttered

"_**Come forth from the darkness, and charge from the shadows.**_

_**Carve a bloody swath through the night.**_

_**May heedless cries for mercy herald you're coming, and may silence mark you're passing.**_

_**Cover all I see before me in darkness.**_

_**Trample all under hoof, and sheathe your weapons in the bodies of the usurpers!**_

_**Rise up now and ride ten thousand strong, Army of Darkness!"**_

Causing his shadow to lengthen and for some of his demonic armies to rise, in all their dark glory.

"**My Lord, I did not expect to be needed again so soon, not that I'm complaining."** Arshad commented upon being brought forth along with three hundred others of his kind.

"Alright men listen up! Our enemy is Hermes of the Greek Gods. From what I can tell he has an authority that lets him change his density, allowing him to phase through objects or gain a form of super strength. He may have other authorities as well so be careful." Archer commented.

"**What was his last known location sire?"** Arshad asked.

"He phased into the floor when I tried to slice off his head."

Arshad then gave three short clicks followed by what could only be described to archer as a whinny and the rest of the herd immediately reacted, by forming a circular formation around him with all of them taking out their bows, nocking their arrows and taking aim at either the ceiling, one of the walls, or in some cases the floor.

"Impressive." Archer commented at length.

"**What did you expect from an Equesterdraconin legion sire?"**

"I'm not sure what to expect for the lot of you honestly."

"Then prepare to be amazed." Arshad said before he let out a few more clicks, before his men aimed as one towards the ceiling and loosened a hail of wickedly barbed arrows- where Hermes appeared only moments later, too fatigued from his earlier bouts with Archer to avoid the barrage; thus turning him into a pincushion before he fell heavily to the terminal floor.

"Something not right, that was too easy..." Archer said uneasily before h made his way towards the downed figure...only to see Ena in place of the divine messenger.

"ENA!" Archer rushed to his vassals' side and quickly knelt and gathered her in his arms saying "Come on Seishuuin say something! Hell, say anything!" he asked shaking her lightly.

"K-Kusanagi-sama?" she managed to get out weakly.

"Yeah Ena, what is it?" he said, temporarily forgetting to be sarcastic in light of the situation.

"If Ena doesn't make it out of this alive, can you apologize to Yuri for me?"

'Even now at a time like this she's worrying about that?'

"Don't worry about that right now Ena. Right now, you just need to lie down and rest ok?"

"Rest sounds good Kusanagi-sama." Ena said before she slowly closed her eyes.

Archer quickly moved the girl within the ring of warriors before summoning several copies of Woundhealer and plunging them into his sworn servant, while silently berating himself for not doing so sooner. He then looked at his hands...they were covered in her blood.

"How symbolically ironic." He muttered to himself as he thought of the gallons of innocent blood spilled by his hands, before he turned to Arshad and said "Arshad, you and some of your men are to say here and guard Ena as she recovers. The rest of you herd these people out of here, this building is coming down."

"**My Lord, surely you cannot think to take this one on without an authority?" **Arshad asked incredulously.

"You presume that summoning you is the only authority I have Arshad. Watch and learn-"he said before he intoned

"_**Earth, Steel, Fire, and Wind;**_

_**These make up your being.**_

_**From the Earth, you come,**_

_**From Steel you are forged,**_

_**Fire; shapes you,**_

_**And Wind? Wind breathes life into your cooling forms.**_

_**Arise now and crush my foes!"**_

Chanting this aria, Archer summoned four thirty-six foot tall golems made of steel. Their collective forms looked identical. All of them roughly hewn out of solid metal looking as if they were carved almost from rock with golden phosphorescent runes covering their shoulders, forearms, and thighs. Each of the golems had a massive hammer where their left hands should've been, it too was also covered in golden glowing runes. Their eyes glowed with life and a limited form of intelligence flickered in their collective eyes each the color of burning coals.

"Alright listen up you blockheads! Somewhere hiding in these walls is an enemy! I don't care if you have to tear this place apart, but I want his broken body brought to me understood?!"

"**-!"** the golems said in response before they started smashing down the walls with their hammers, fists, and their bodies in general in an attempt to find their foe.

"Kusanagi, stop this madness!"

"I'm not the one who started this Hermes, you were." Archer said coolly as he turned around to find Hermes floating only inches off the ground twenty feet behind him.

"If you had just come with me, none of this would've had to have happen boy!" the god retorted.

Archers' face contorted in rage as he spat "I'm not talking about Olympus anymore Hermes!"

"Then why in the gods names are we still fighting?!" the god asked with a confused look on his face.

"We're still fighting, because the moment you involved Ena in our fight, this became personal. And when things become personal with me, I tend to do borderline impossible things that are usually considered insane by others...like this for example."

"Wha-"

That was all Hermes had time to say before he had to dodge to the side as a gigantic steel hammer came up through the floor, followed by another, and still another. Yet, because of his myth endowed speed, he managed to avoid all of them before he glanced at the Campione saying "You summoned four golems above ground to draw me out of hiding, and three below to act the real attack; very clever Kusanagi." He praised.

"Thanks but your wrong about one thing." Archer commented while smirking.

Hermes had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he asked "And what might that be?"

"Those golems weren't attacking you...they were leading you." Archer told him.

It took just a moment for Hermes to figure out what the red clad Campione meant. One moment too many, as by the time he did, all he had time for was a look of surprise to dawn on his face before he was utterly crushed beneath several tons of sentient steel in the form of a golem landing on him from roughly sixty-thousand feet; sending both him and the living projectile crashing into the basement where three more golems awaited, hammers at the ready.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Archer quipped before jumping down into the massive hole created by the golems landing.

He walked through the dust and debris to come upon an almost comical sight. There sat his golem with Hermes trying desperately to get out from underneath him to no avail.

'_It's like two kids wrestling on a playground and the bigger kid winning by simply sitting on the smaller one.'_ Archer mused as he made his way over to the still struggling Hermes.

"Well, looks like I won't be going with you afterall huh divine messenger?"

"Think...about what...you're doing...you fool! If you don't come back...with me...you risk angering...an entire pantheon of gods!" Hermes said between grunts of exertion as he attempted to get out from under the golem.

"I'll take my chances; Oh and Hermes?" he said with a note of finality.

Something in the way the Campione said his name made him look up at him. He found him holding a gigantic slab of jaggedly carved stone easily twice his height, carved into the crude shape of a sword above his head with one hand no less.

"This? This is for Ena." He said before he swung the massive weapon of Hercules, Nine Lives down upon his head splitting it in two before he could even scream.

He then dismissed, both Nine Lives and his Golems before jumping back out of the hole...only to find himself in a large amphitheater-like room with many thrones, all of them occupied by stony-faced people in togas. On three of which were people he recognized.

"Well, Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." That was the first thing to come out of Archer's mouth upon realizing where he was.

* * *

**With Dante Sakura and Rin**

'_Well all things considered this could be worse...I could owe these chicks money I'd never be able to pay off.'_ The Youngest son of Sparda mused as he carried a seeming mountain of bag and parcels that blocked his vision while being told to hurry up by a pigtail tsundere.

"Then again, I could be dead wrong. This ice-cream had better be top shelf." Dante said to himself as he meandered off to the next store.

That is till he heard a woman scream, and not just any woman, but Sakura. This caused Dante to drop all of the packages he was carrying as he raced around the corner, coming face to face with an odd sight.

A punk in a brown school uniform had Sakura by her hair, pulling on it tightly while yelling in her face. Rin yelled obscenities' at the man who was apparently called Shinji while being held in the grip of what looked to be a beautiful purple haired dominatrix wearing a very strange visor over her eyes. Shinji raised his hand to strike Sakura, only to be stopped an inch from her face as someone grabbed his arm and held it in a viselike grip causing him to cry out in pain.

"W-who are you?" Shinji managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"Me? I'm just a pack mule. But even pack mules can kick hard if you piss em off, and buddy, you just pissed me off." Dante said before he lifted Shinji up off the ground with one hand and tossed him into a nearby open dumpster.

He then glanced over at the dominatrix and said "Let her go, unless of course, you wanna go dumpster diving with your friend there."

A small smile played across the woman's lips before she gently let go of Rin, before helping the idiot out of the dumpster.

"You ok girls?" he asked.

"We'd be better if you'd have shown up sooner! But thanks for the rescue I suppose." Rin said.

"Thank you Dante-san." Sakura said as she watched her brother shouting at the purple haired Servant for "Not protecting her master"

"What good is a Servant who doesn't even protect her Master? Honestly, you're useless Rider." Shinji complained as he got out of the dumpster.

"I'm sorry _Master_, but you instructed me not to let the girl go." Rider responded it was obvious to everyone by the way she said master that she had no respect for the boy.

"You bitch! It's your job to keep me safe you hear, not talk back to me!" Shinji said preparing to strike her...only to once again be stopped by Dante who was now looking at him with something akin to annoyance.

"Kid, you really don't learn do you? The first time you tried to hit a girl in front of me, what happened to you?"

"Oh yeah, well that's not gonna happen this time _hero." _Shinji mocked before continuing "Because I have a Servant and you're just a normal human. Now, here's what's going to happen; Riders going to kill you then I'm going to go back to showing my useless "sister" the penalty for going missing and after I'm done with her I'm gonna have some fun with Tohsaka over there." He finished with a bit of sadistic glee entering his voice.

"You're not going to lay one hand on me or my sister you damn pervert!" Rin shouted back.

"Rin, this guy you and Sakura's older brother or something?" Dante asked.

"Ugh! Please don't say that again! It makes me gag just thinking about being related to him." Rin said as she shuddered.

Dante raised an eyebrow in inquiry before saying "Huh? But Sakura called you her sister earlier, and he called Sakura his sister so..."

"I was adopted into a different family at a young age Dante-san Rin is by biological sister, while Shinji is my stepbrother." Sakura explained

"Yeah and he's also a foul fucking rapist who deserves to die!" Rin spat angrily.

Dante's grip on Shinji's arm tightened to the point where his bones began to crack under the strain.

"Rin, please don't." Sakura begged but her sister wasn't listening as she continued "That, that piece of human refuse that degenerate of humanity defiled my sister, constantly, for the past several years! He deserves to die!"

Dante turned to Shinji and asked "Is this true?"

When he didn't respond Dante tightened his grip and asked again "Is this true?!"

"Yeah, I raped her. But so what? She should be grateful she was brought into the great Matou family, grateful that she gets to learn our family secrets, GRATEFUL THAT SHE'S IN MY RIGHTFUL PLACE AS HEIR TO THE MATOU POWER!"

"So she should be grateful for the fact that you decide to rape her, is that it?" Dante said coolly.

"Yeah that's right! If it wasn't for the generosity of my Grandfather she wouldn't have a home to begin with, and she's not even a person anyway just some material to be used in one of the old buzzards experiments', according to the old man. So what's wrong with me having some fun with her?"

Dante looked into Shinji Matou's eyes and he didn't see the eyes of a human being. No, instead, he saw the eyes of a Devil who was using a girl as a disposable plaything. Luckily, Dante knew how to handle Devils...

Shinji's eye's widened in surprise as he man Dante reached inside his coat an withdrew a solid black pistol before pointing it at Shinji and saying "Devils Never Cry." shooting him right between the eyes, killing him instantly before he could even scream.

"Why?" Sakura asked as she looked at Shinji's dead body with something akin to apathy.

"Cause he quit being human a long time ago. C'mon you two, let's get outta here. You owe me some ice cream and some solid answers. Like where that purple hair chick disappeared to the moment I took the trash out." Dante said tossing Shinji's body aside, stashing Ebony back in his coat, and walking past the girls to the entrance of the alleyway they were in.

* * *

**Voban's Estate**

Liliana Kranjcar couldn't understand it. She knew it was going to happen of course, but it was happening much earlier than planned. Half an hour ago Lord Voban had her gather up all the Hime-Miko's and lead them all to the basement where, deep, deep underground, a large gladiator like arena pit, filled with sand and walls and a vaulted ceiling made of solid stone awaited them; their only light source coming from flaming brackets of torches on the walls placed every few feet. Set upon a round stone dais on a metal pole topped with a claw sat a strange crystal.

"Have the Hime-Miko form a circle around the gem and the ritual commence!" Voban commanded when she entered with his captives.

'_I had hoped King Kusanagi would arrive here soon enough to stop this madness.'_ She thought half-heartedly as she watched the Hime-Miko began to send all of their power into the strange crystal. She turned away as the first one fell, and showed no signs of life. She flinched everytime she heard the occasional thump as yet another young girl met her demise for a so-called King's pleasure.

She turned however when the sound of ripping fabric met her ears.

...And found not fabric ripping at least not any normal fabric. Within the middle of the dais, just above the crystal a seam a ripped open in the very air itself. The hole gave off a feeling of 'wrongness' as if it and whatever was on the other side of it...didn't belong in this world at all.

This feeling was proven when something on the other side of the hole let out an inhuman screech which was followed up by a thick crystal-like tentacle that was colored every color of the rainbow shooting out of the portal and piercing one of the still living Hime-Miko straight through the chest in a disturbing display of blood before dragging her into the portal. This act was followed by a limb easily big enough to crush a human being, a car, and hell even a tank making its way out of the portal.

'_Yes, yes finally! The time for my hunt has come!'_ Voban thought as a look of sadistic glee spread across his face.

Liliana only thoughts however were saving as many innocents as she could from...whatever the hell that thing was. She ran to the nearest Hime-Miko that was still alive, which happened to be Yuri Mariya and said to her "Listen to me, gather up as many of the others as you can, we're getting out of here!"

Mariya looked dazed for a moment before she shook her head and nodded swiftly saying "Right!"

Thus the two gathered as many as they could and fled, not knowing that the power of the thing Voban summoned, was distant and far reaching...

* * *

Mt. Olympus, home of the Greek Gods according to legend, and right now all twelve of them plus a guest were having a stare off with a certain red-coated Campione.

"As nice as it is to see you and your parents again Pandora, I don't have time for this meeting. Yuri is in trouble, and if I don't do something soon she could die." He said looking his purple hair fiancé straight in her emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry for having to drag you here my betrothed, especially when time is of the essence, but _someone_ insisted on speaking with you." Pandora said while shooting a glare at Zeus.

"I see, well then out with it already. What do you want from me Zeus?"

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! Zeus thundered quite literally "You dare speak to me, the King of the Greek Pantheon this way?!"

"Yes, as all throughout your myth it is shown you have no honor. You discard your allies when they are no longer useful, you constantly shame your marriage vows, and you refuse to protect any children you may have from these illicit affairs. So go ahead and blow and bluster all you want you damn petulant child. Your temper-tantrums mean nothing to me." Archer said dismissively.

Nobody said anything. They were too shocked at the way this stranger, this godslayer, had for lack of a better term, "Verbally ripped their king a new asshole."

"So, does someone want to tell me why exactly I'm here?" He asked after a moment.

"You...YOU...**YOU!**" Zeus raged, his temper rising as the clouds around them darkened and boomed with the sound of thunder.

*Thock* *Thock* Thock* only for the sound of three arrows striking their targets to be heard between a clap of thunder. Two landed crisscrossed on either side of Zeus's neck, while the last one landed right in-between his legs.

"Now listen up! The lot of you has five seconds to tell me exactly why I'm here before I treat this place like a shooting range!" Archer said before he summoned several broken versions of Caladbolg that floated aimlessly around the room.

"Now see here." Poseidon, Greek God of the seas who looked more like a middle-aged surfer than a god. He had tan skin, sea-green eyes sun-kissed blonde hair that was held back by a hair tie, a scruffy goatee, and a swimmers physique complete toga that looked like it was made out of seaweed. In his hands was a three pronged trident.

"One."

"If you would just calm down I'm sure we could sort this-"

"Two."

The multiple copies of Caladbolg stopped moving.

"Be reasonable Kusanagi." Artemis who looked like a very beautiful girl about 19 years of age, with long auburn hair, and bright silver eyes, wearing black leather hunters shirt and pants.

"Three."

"I think Lord Kusanagi is beyond reason." Said Dionysus god of revelry, calmly as if he wasn't about to die as he sat on his throne in the form of an elegant man who was dressed in a three piece suit and holding a glass of wine sipping it demurely.

"Why don't we just kill him and be done with it? Ares who was in crimson colored roman lorica with blazing orange hair and beard with a bear-like stature grumbled.

"Four" Archer said before summoning three more broken Caladbolg's and aiming them directly at Ares as the other Caladblogs each locked onto a target.

"Fi-"Archer began only to feel someone's arm on his shoulder. He looked back to find Pandora looking at him pleadingly.

"My beloved, please? I promise we will get right down to business and I will even send you straight to Voban's Castle personally after we are done, but please, don't do this."

Archer stared at her long and hard for a moment, before he let out a sigh and with a wave of his hand dismissed his many broken blades.

"Thank you." Pandora said quietly before giving him a hug.

"What was the hug for?" he asked.

"I didn't get to say hello properly earlier." She responded before she buried her head in his chest and giggled.

"I missed you too Dora." He said rubbing her hair affectionately, which for him was quite something.

"Yay! Kusanagi-kun said he missed me!" She cheered as if he wasn't just about to kill her adopted family as she hugged him tighter.

"Yeah, ok, Pandora...can't breathe!" Archer wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry hehe." She said bashfully before letting him go.

"Right, now why am I here?" he asked after regaining his breath.

"You are here godslayer, for three reasons." Athena said, pausing before she continued. The first, because we wish to know just what Lady Pandora sees in you, the second so we may learn more about you, and the third to inform you if you are not already aware of what it means to be Hephaestus' successor."

"I see, let's get down to it then." Archer said standing there with his hand still on Pandora's head. It made for a very funny sight.

"Let's, but first..." Pandora said before she snapped her fingers and an ornate marble throne appeared behind Archer who she pushed him into before climbing into his lap and made herself comfortable as if she belonged there, placing her arms around his neck while she rested her head on his shoulder with her legs tucked beneath her.

"When did my little girl begin to act so brazen?" Hephaestus asked himself as a river of tears streamed down his face.

"That's my girl." Aphrodite said proudly.

"Let the inquisition begin." Archer said as he wrapped an arm around Pandora to keep her from falling off of her perch. It also had the added benefit of sending an unspoken message saying _"Yeah your a pantheon, so what? Do I look intimidated to you?"_

"First things first, who or what are you?" Athena asked.

"I'm a Campione isn't it obvious?"

"Husband, please be serious." Pandora said contentedly from her place on his lap.

"I am, if she wants any more than that, she'll need to rephrase the question." He said dryly.

Athena's mouth twitched just a fraction upwards and she thought _'Worthy prey at last? Interesting...'_

"Alright then, why can I not get any information from the Memories of the Void pertaining to you from further back than a year?" Athena asked changing tacks.

"Most likely because the person who is Kusanagi Godou now didn't exist till a year ago." He responded nonchalantly.

At this everyone looked at him strangely even Pandora, as the gods and goddesses whispered amongst them.

"What do you mean?" the former wife of Epimetheus asked worriedly.

"Before I reveal this I need an oath from all the gods and goddesses present that they will in no way use the information I am about to reveal against me in any way, nor talk about it to anyone outside this chamber."

The Gods and Goddesses of Olympus looked at one another and nodded, and one by one they gave their oaths. All except Zeus, that is.

"Your oath Sky God or will you prove me right by acting like a stubborn child?" Archer asked as he quirked an eyebrow while Pandora shot him an icy glare that said _"You're trying both our patients."_

"I, Zeus, Lord of Sky and King of Olympus give my word that I will in no way use nor reveal what is about to be told to me."

"Very well then; to begin, the person, the soul that makes up the consciousness originally known as Kusanagi Godou has long since passed form this world. He died a year ago and my soul was put in his body."

This caused a stir amongst the gods of Olympus as they muttered to one another until Athena continued with her line of questioning.

"Does that have anything to do with why you look the way you do now?"

"Indeed mistress of wisdom, the reason I look the way I do, is because the body must reflect the soul, thus my body is changing to reflect my soul and its experiences." Archer confirmed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me Godslayer, next question. Athena said curtly before continuing "Who are you really if Kusanagi Godou is deceased?"

Archer stayed silent for a moment before he said "Me? I am but a humble Archer, nothing more nothing less."

Both Artemis and Apollo perked up at this.

"An archer you say? What kind of bow do you use?" Both asked at the same time.

Archer quirked an eyebrow, but smiled ever so slightly at their enthusiasm before he said dismissively "Here, see for yourselves." Before summoning his Black English Longbow and tossing it to the two.

Apollo, who caught the bow; blinked in surprise by its weight, as it was heavier than any bow wielded by any mortal save a demigod had a right to be.

"Heavy, for a mortal isn't it?" he asked while handing it off to his sister, who looked equally surprised and impressed.

"When you two are done, I'd like to see that." Hephaestus commented excitedly.

While the other deities glanced curiously at the bow, Pandora whispered in her paramour's ear "Even if you are not Kusanagi Godou, do you still care about me?"

"What a stupid question." He responded causing her heart to sink as she thought _'Not again, please not again!'_

"Of course I still care about you...Dora-chan." He whispered back.

"What about those projectiles from earlier? They were meant for your bow no doubt, but I've never seen there like before." Artemis asked pulling the two out of their private conversation while handing the bow off to Hephaestus, who accepted it gleefully.

Archer looked at Pandora, who shook her head in answer, before saying to the other gods "My betrothed has no reason to answer that particular question as it has nothing to do with these proceedings."

But Lady Pandora we wish to know more abou-"Athena began only to be cut off by the lilac haired goddess saying "Knowing more about him and knowing his strengths and weaknesses are two different things Athena."

Once all of her fellow gods muttering died down, Pandora nodded happily. Archer decided that he'd spent enough time on Olympus and after clearing his throat stated clearly,

"So, if that's all I really need to get going."

At this announcement, Pandora let out a moan of disappointment and said "Do you have to?"

"Yes Pandora, if I don't Yuri could die." He said as if speaking to a small child.

"Good point." She said as she put her hand on her chin as she "Hmm'd" for a moment, staring off into space.

'_That...is absolutely adorable.'_ Archer admitted privately in his thoughts, before he said "Something on your mind Dora?"

"YES!" she yelled while spontaneously slapping her fist that was previously on her face into the palm of her other hand.

"And what would that be?" her cushion asked drolly.

"Hmm, did you say something Kusanagi-kun?"

Archer let out a long drawn out sigh, the ones he only let out when someone or something was testing his patience.

"I said Dora, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, I was just debating on whether or not to give you one of Hermes' Authorities is all, and I decided since he was technically a God on Earth that counts as him being a Heretic so you get a new Authority."

This announcement caused uproar of disapproval within the seated gods and goddesses present.

"Lady Pandora; with all due respect, have you lost your damn mind!" Zeus asked borderline rudely while

Hera who was a beautiful dusky skinned, dark haired elegant looking woman with a motherly look about her asked her placed her hand on her husband clam him while he regained his breath, decided to add in her two cents.

"Hermes was sent out as an envoy to this man, which he promptly ignored and then killed our messenger. Surely that deserves some kind of punishment?" she asked raising a pencil thin black eyebrow at her, while her gaze was directed at Archer, full of apology.

"Ok, that is the last time I stand up for you at all." The crimson cloaked Campione responded.

"I am sorry Kusanagi-san and I do appreciate you standing up for me, but I also believe that you did Hermes wrong by slaying him." Hera responded remorsefully.

'_Ah I see now, politics. I hate politics.' _Archer thought with a grimace.

"I understand." He said at length, causing her to smile till he continued "I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Hera looked downcast at this, but nodded in understanding.

"Now then if there is nothing else..." Archer said impatience showing in his tone and showing on his face in the way he narrowed his silver eyes.

"Actually, we still need to discuss you being Hephaestus' successor." Athena calmly pointed out.

"You, five seconds, go!" Archer ordered pointing a finger at Hephaestus.

"Basically, what that means lad is, in the event of my death you would gain any potential Authorities I would lose to someone else. If I were to lose them all then you would assume my mantle as God of the Forge."

"I figured as much. Now, if that's all; I _**really**_ need to get around to rescuing my friend." Archer said making no attempt to disguise he wanted out of the meeting now.

"Beam me down Panny." He said to the pigtailed goddess.

"Aye, aye captain!" She said getting off him and giving him a mock salute with a grin and accompanying wink.

She then became somewhat serious saying "Please be careful my beloved. I do not wish to lose you."

"I'll do my best; oh and before I forget could someone do something with Ena? Please either keep her here or send her to a hospital to get treatment. I don't care which just as long as she's not in danger of getting hurt while the fight's happening."

"I'll take care of it don't worry." Pandora promised, before she snapped her fingers and enveloped him in golden light...

* * *

Archer slowly opened his eyes as the golden light died down to find himself on a windswept mountaintop littered with rocks, snow, and pieces of debris?

"Oh shit!" Archer said before he raced up the path as quickly as his Reinforced Body could carry him.

He crested a hilltop to find Yuri and another girl with silver hair running towards his position. The moment Yuri saw hm her eyes lit up, hope filling her.

Kusanagi-kun?!" She yelled happily. However that minute distraction was all that it took for the beast to strike. Which left Archer beholding a gruesome sight that was that of Yuri, impaled through the chest right where her heart would be by a strange crystalline tentacle as the young woman with silver hair, who was dragging her along, fell to the ground looking on in horror, with her hands over her mouth as tears streamed down her distraught face.

In that moment, a part of Archer shut down. His emotions were wiped from him an instant and all that was left in its place was cold hard resolve to kill the thing that killed the person he had failed to protect.

With machine-like precise movements he summoned his bow and Caladbolg II and fired round after round into the appendage of the creature until it broke off, at which point he sprang into action and caught his now deceased vassal and laid her body down gently on the ground before taking off his coat and covering her now still form with it.

"I'm sorry Yuri; I've failed to protect you." He said in a seeming dead emotionless tone as he walked out of the makeshift shelter and, as he walked past the silver-haired girl he said "Girl, I do not know your name nor do I know your involvement in these events, but that doesn't matter now. What matters now is you get out of here as there is nothing you can do here."

"Wh-who are you?" the girl who couldn't have been any more than fifteen asked.

"I, I am a Campione. And that-"He said pausing to point at the one-hundred-forty foot behemoth that seemed to be made out of every gemstone imaginable and formed with its lower half resembling an arachnid and an upper torso a seeming mockery of a human males' while either floating behind it or connected to its back was an object resembling a flying saucer. Jutting from its body in various places were crystalline tentacles that seemed to constantly change shape becoming thin and sharp, or thick and block-like slabs made for crushing.

"-That is an Ultimate One, Type Mercury to be precise, a being also known as ORT."

Liliana stared at him dumbly for a moment before she snapped out of it "You know what that thing is?!" She yelled at him.

'_How the hell does he know what that thing is?'_ she thought.

"Yes, but that's not important right now. I need you to go over there collect the body of Yuri Mariya, and make your way off this mountain, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Liliana said saluting before heading over to the ruined wall and coming out with Yuri's body wrapped in his cloak.

"One more thing before you go girl." Archer said getting her attention, and causing her to stop her preparations to escape the soon to be battlefield.

"Yes Campione-sama?"

"Find that girls' parents, and tell them...tell them I'm sorry. Can you do that for me?"

A look of genuine surprise crossed Liliana's face before she said "Of course sir."

Archer did his best to smile warmly even though it probably came out as more of a grimace and said "Thank you, now get out of here."

The Fairy Knight just nodded in response before she **[Jumped]** off the mountain.

Seeing she had left safely, Archer turned to ORT and said "You took something from me. Well, I think it's only fair I take something from you in return don't you?" He asked conversationally as he readied his bow and nocked Hrunting.

"You took Yuri from me, and now, I demand your existence as payment for that act!" He yelled before firing the first of many arrows that would be unleashed upon the unnatural monster.

This was no longer about saving Yuri, no that avenue had closed. But avenging her? That was something he could still do. This was why he chose to fight even though he knew it was pointless and he would most likely die in the attempt he had to at least TRY and kill this supposedly insurmountable beast.

* * *

"_**The time draws near." **_A strange oily voice said.

"_**Indeed it does. Soon, very soon, our time will come, the Herald will awaken and all will bow down to us! We just need be patient a little longer...Then; all can bask in our majesty, and dance to the tune of madness." **_ A second, far more sinister, conniving and insane voice said.

"_**As you say my king, as you say."**_ The first voice commented before drifting away as the second voice began laughing manically.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Chapter Length: 13,465**

* * *

**AN: Sweet Jesus, Lord have mercy! The Seventh Chapter is DONE! HAHA! Damn do I feel good right now! Over 13k everyone! I hope to god you enjoy it. Actually you damn well better enjoy it with as much work as me and the guys put into it! Anyway here's Nix**

**Nix:** **HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?! I told you there would be Mind Fucks aplenty and I was as right as that piece of shit Shinji is dead. So can anyone else think of someone badass enough to make Zeus his bitch and himself his uncontested pimp? I can't. Also Go ahead and let the flames rain you winy assholes cause I'm cool and comfortable in my fortress of solitude. So I wonder who can bitch about this and next chapter the most? Let's find out.**

"**And the fact that you won't have to read any of those flames as they won't be clogging up your E-mail has nothing to do with it right Nix?"**

**Nix: Damn straight!**

**-_-...Traitor, anyway here's my new prime beta Diller with a few words**

**Diller: "Welp looks shit just destroyed the fan."**

**Too right Diller my man, as for WhiteFang he's my secondary beta who is still tweaking the sixth chap at the moment. **

**Now that that's out of the way I have something semi-important to say Ahem:**

**Some of you seem to think that this fic, with the inclusion of DMC will become a bad fic. Possibly because you think that Archer will become OP, maybe because you think having Sparta, Dante and Vergil involved would take the spotlight from Archer, I dunno I can't read minds. Regardless of that, I would like to point out that THIS Dante and Vergil are from "Dante's Awakening" so they aren't as powerful they could be, at least Dante isn't to my knowledge.**

**That said I ask that you at least keep an open mind and allow me to at least attempt to show you what I'm trying to do before you claim as one reviewer put it "Aaaaaaaaaaand this is heading to the shitter where bad fanfic goes to die"**

**Now, I respect everybody's right to have an opinion, but if you're going to judge something before it is even attempted and be borderline rude to boot, well then, all I have to say is "The exit to this fic is on the top left hand corner of your screen! Thank you and have a pleasant day." To those of you who are still reading this fic after last chapter (And will hopefully still be here after this one) I thank you.**

**Till next time Team Wrought Iron Cross Out!**


End file.
